


Falling

by Unluckybabe13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Courtship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mention of Dwalin/Ori, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, making up dwarven customs, making up hobbit customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unluckybabe13/pseuds/Unluckybabe13
Summary: Thorin realizing how much Bilbo means to him, and Bilbo finally getting the chance to be with the dwarf he had fallen in love with on the journey that made him run out his door.New at writing Thorin/Bilbo but I just love the pairing so I'm giving it a shot!





	1. Beorn's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This Khuzdul will be used through out the story, so you can reference back to here if you like. I believe the translations are correct.
> 
> Givashel- treasure of all treasures  
> Amrâl-love  
> Mudùmel- comfort of all comforts  
> Yamal- with pleasure  
> Âzyungâl- lover  
> Ubzar- deeper  
> Kurdu - heart

Bilbo had waited. He had waited through several risings of the sun and the moon, but most importantly, he had refused to eat either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Only in great times of distraught or sorrow will a hobbit no longer eat food, and here with Thorin breathing in shallow and shaking breaths, Bilbo waited for the man he loved to wake up.

Thorin was badly injured due to the battle between himself and Azog. Fili and Kili were just as bad a shape as their uncle, but Oin had told him and the rest of the company that they would make a much faster recovery than Thorin. Bilbo would hold Thorin’s hand in his smaller one or move Thorin’s damp hair around on his head. He’d wipe off Thorin’s sweat with a cool cloth and help Oin with the man’s bandages.

 _Why? Why did Thorin and I have to fight before the battle?_ Bilbo thought to himself. None of the others commented on Bilbo’s thin body or pale complexion. Ori had tried many times to get Bilbo to eat something, but Bilbo’s words become more and more scarce until he was only silent; looking at his love with guilt and sorrow. He was a traitor. He’d be considered a traitor by all of dwarf kind for giving the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil that night in the tent.

He didn’t know if any of his friends, though he secretly considered all of them his family, would forgive him for such a heinous crime. For giving away the most precious entity of Thorin Oakenshields’, King Under the Mountain, to his enemies at the time. Bilbo would never forgive himself, even if the company did one day.

 _Oh Thorin, I am so sorry_ Bilbo had silent tears rolling down his sunken cheeks, petting Thorin’s hair till it was smooth. After the Eagles landed at the Carrock, Bilbo and Thorin’s relationship had taken a new and surprising, but not unwelcome, turn of events.

**Flashback**

**At Beorn’s Home**

Bilbo would walk around the grounds of Beorn’s home, looking and petting all the animals that the beast-man had.

“One so little should not wander alone” Beorn’s gruff voice made Bilbo jump in fright making Beorn laugh.

“So much like a bunny”

“That is very rude! I am not anything like a bunny!” Bilbo harrumphed, although he really hoped that he didn’t make the man angry with his outburst.

“My apologies. So tell me, Halfling was it? You and that black-haired dwarf, the leader of the company, are you his One then? I would have not imagined any dwarf taking their One with them on such a perilous journey.”

“One?” Bilbo was confused by the word and what the skin changer was implying.

“You are, are you not? The way you both glance at each other is obvious enough” Beorn smiled kindly making Bilbo’s cheeks explode into a bright shade of red.

“I do not glance at him, the way you suggest!” Bilbo idly picked some flowers, keeping his hands busy as he avoided staring at the giant man who sounded like he was snickering.

“Mm. Perhaps not. However, he stares at you constantly. Worried about his One being in danger I’m sure”

“I haven’t a clue as to what you are talking about” Bilbo grumbled.

Beorn only shook his head in amusement before seeing Thorin Oakenshield, scowling and stalking towards Bilbo, looking less then pleased that Beorn was talking to Bilbo. Beorn gave a sharp smile before leaving. Thorin’s eyes were glaring daggers at the man before coming up behind Bilbo.

“Bilbo” Thorin said gently, Bilbo spinning around, hand over his heart.

“What is with everyone trying to startle the life out of me!?” Bilbo calmed down some, Thorin cocking his head at him in confusion. Bilbo blushed a little at how cute Thorin looked when he did that. Bilbo cleared his throat, noticing Beorn was no longer around.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked quietly, Bilbo nodding his head as he continued picking flowers. Being so close to Thorin like this was making Bilbo’s head fuzzy and his heart pound. He fell in love with Thorin. Somewhere on his journey, he fell unequivocally in love with Thorin Oakenshield, and kept his heart and feelings to himself. He was a man after all, and even though his Tookish blood could cause some interesting things to happen, he was a man who was in love with another man.

There was no way that Thorin could, or would, look passed something like that. Bilbo would stare at Thorin longingly on their journey, admiring the man from afar.

Fili and Kili had caught him once and were quiet content in calling him Auntie Bilbo, only when Bilbo was around of course. Bilbo would splutter and grow red at them every time, which was great amusement for the twins. What he didn’t know though, was that they would tease their Uncle just as much whenever he stared at Bilbo, without realizing he was staring.

Bilbo had also noticed, of course how Ori and Dwalin would gaze at each other longingly, but Bilbo kept that to himself; well himself and Balin knew and the two would chuckle at each other when they would notice the little things Dwalin did for Ori. Making anything obvious though, would set Dori and Nori on Dwalin faster than Bombur eating a meat pie.

“I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment Master Burglar” Bilbo blinked at him before smiling.

“Of course Thorin, what is it?” Thorin cleared his throat a few times, grabbing a flower from Bilbo’s hands, twirling it in his own.

“Do you have someone waiting for you back at Bag End?” That was an odd question, Bilbo thought to himself.

“No. I am considered the lone bachelor. Just my books, my mother’s dishes, and my handkerchief”

“You and that handkerchief” Thorin laughed heartily, Bilbo’s heart fluttering happily at the sound, feeling his cheeks warm.

“You should never go without a handkerchief! They are very useful and nice to have!” Bilbo stated, turning so he was sideways to Thorin.

“I’m sure I could find you one in Lake Town, even have it embroidered” Thorin winked at Bilbo, who was sure his cheeks were on fire and his stomach did a weird flip-flop at the wink Thorin just gave him.

“You don’t have to. I’ve lived without one so far” Bilbo tried to get his accursed blushing under control before freezing, feeling Thorin’s hand in his hair, by his ear. Unbeknownst to Bilbo, Thorin’s hand shook only slightly, always wanting to feel Bilbo’s curls since they always glowed and bounced in the sunlight. Thorin thought Bilbo was more beautiful than any treasure he could hope to find in the world.

“I want to” Thorin whispered, Bilbo reaching up to where Thorin’s hand just was. Thorin put a flower in his hair.

Bilbo’s blush went ten fold, hiding his face in his hands.

“Bilbo? Did I do something wrong?” Thorin had a tint of pink on his cheeks, Bilbo’s heart thumping happily in his chest.

“Putting a flower in a hobbit’s hair is a custom, you see” Bilbo nearly squeaked out, Thorin looking adorable again with his confused stare.

“What does it mean for hobbits?” Bilbo licked his suddenly dry lips, scrunching dirt up beneath his feet. He completely missed the way Thorin’s eyes darted down to Bilbo’s pink lips, his heart thumping nearly into his throat.

“Well it means that we are courting and your claim is on me, especially if the flower you put in my hair was a pansy.”

“Oh” Thorin whispered quietly, Bilbo looking awkwardly down at the recently groomed hair on his feet, “I, well, I think I would like it to be a pansy then” Thorin whispered, the tips of Bilbo’s ears turning pink making Thorin smile at how cute Bilbo looked.

“Well I was planning on giving you this (Thorin fiddled with the earring cuff with the Durin crest on it), but it seems my intentions are unintentionally being called upon by Yavanna instead”

Bilbo’s head snapped up, Thorin swearing he heard a pop, before fiddling with the earring cuff in his hands.

“W-What?” Bilbo blinked and tried to understand that Thorin Oakenshield was trying to… court him!?

“Well in dwarven culture we give three gifts. One for representing that the courting was accepted, the second for showing love for each other, and the third for finally… completing the courtship” Thorin was clearing his throat throughout the discussion, his cheeks growing warmer, but was nothing compared to the red from Bilbo’s head down to his neck.

“You wish to court me? But I’m male. Isn’t that against your customs?” Bilbo asked in disbelief and shock.

“No, you see, well not really. It doesn’t really matter if you’re male or not. It just seems I’ve… come to really like you and have enjoyed your company. You have proven to be a great ally and friend and a good person with a heart bigger than any I have seen and I have wished for… more” Thorin was nearly tumbling over his words in the end (since he had never been good with words), Bilbo’s heart nearly soaring out of his chest.

“I’ve never-“ Bilbo started slowly before Thorin jumped in, nervousness evident in his voice.

“Of course you aren’t forced to or anything. I’d never want to force you. I just wanted my feelings to be known, but nothing needs to change if you don’t want it to.” Thorin said quickly, his hand clenching the earring cuff in his hand tightly, looking ready to leave.

“Thorin” Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s clenched hand with his two smaller ones, stopping the dwarf from leaving.

“I’ve never…” Bilbo started again, Thorin looking like he knew Bilbo was going to reject his courting gift, “I’ve never thought you’d even remotely like me back. The way that I’ve fallen in-“ Bilbo bit his tongue, to stop his sudden confession from bursting from his lips.

“What?” Thorin said shocked, before Bilbo felt Thorin’s warm callused fingers lift his chin so he could gaze at those deep, stunning blue eyes.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you Thorin Oakenshield, but I didn’t want things to be ruined and I didn’t want you to ignore me for the remainder of our quest. I would have asked to court you if I wasn’t so sure you’d reject me as well” Bilbo whispered, trying to look away but Thorin’s fingers on his chin tightened; Bilbo closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“Bilbo” Bilbo shivered and gasped when he felt Thorin’s breath on his lips before warm lips pressed against his. Bilbo’s knees nearly buckled on him, Thorin holding him tightly. Their lips moved slowly against each other’s, Bilbo sighing at the tenderness Thorin was giving to him. The love and want he felt in that kiss. Thorin’s hand carded its way through Bilbo’s curls, his other hand holding the small of Bilbo’s back. Bilbo had his arms wind around Thorin’s neck, his fingers diving into Thorin’s long black tresses. Bilbo moaned softly when Thorin slanted his mouth slightly, Thorin humming in approval. Bilbo’s breath hitched when he felt Thorin’s hand on his low back, make its way up his shirt, his thumb circling his hip.

“Th-Thorin” Bilbo broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and hair all mused. Thorin growled pleasantly, Bilbo’s blush darkening.

“I’d like to know more about dwarvish customs” Bilbo looked shyly up at Thorin who smiled gently.

“Of course givashel*”

“Was that Khuzdul? Will you teach me?” Bilbo asked shyly, Thorin’s smile only growing bigger.

“I would love to hear my language come from your lips” Thorin kissed Bilbo again tenderly, Bilbo’s toes curling in delight.

“Givashel, my treasure of all treasures” Thorin whispered, smirking at the red on Bilbo’s cheeks.

“I can assume you accept my courtship?” Thorin asked a bit nervously, Bilbo laughing.

“You ask me after kissing me twice?” Thorin cleared his throat, rolling his eyes, which only made Bilbo laugh happily.

“Yes Thorin, I accept” Bilbo kissed Thorin softly, Thorin smiling, before Bilbo tugged on the braid in his hair.

“Behave yourself amrâl*” Thorin grumbled making Bilbo chuckle softly. Thorin was about to reach into his pocket for the earring cuff before their moment was interrupted.

“We must leave Thorin!” Balin came out from nowhere it seemed, “it is a good day to leave”

Thorin nodded, telling him to get the others so they could prepare to leave.

Balin caught Bilbo’s eye, giving the hobbit a wink making Bilbo’s eyes widen at the old dwarf. How much did he know? Or how much did he see rather?

“Perhaps, we can continue where we left off, later?” Thorin asked politely, if not a little shyly. Both felt that they could freely kiss the other without much restraint, if not to keep this between themselves until the Mountain was reclaimed.

“I would like that Thorin” Bilbo kissed him quickly before hurrying after the old dwarf. Thorin stood there a moment, in a happy daze, before returning to his grumpy self.

“Well all be laddie, it’s about time!” Balin said happily, once Bilbo had prepared his pony.

“W-What?”

“You and that hard head were making enough beckoning stares to make Fili and Kili blush at your antics!” Bilbo huffed, blushing red.

“Did he at least ask to court you? If that bumbling idiot didn’t, so help me” Balin grumbled before seeing Bilbo smile softly.

“Yes” Bilbo whispered, Balin whooping with glee.

“When the twins find out I’m sure a celebration of sorts may happen” Bilbo had to roll his eyes at that, not wanting to know what kind of plan the twins would come up with.

“Do dwarves really not care if their courting partner is a man or a woman?” Bilbo asked curiously. I mean he knew that Thorin didn’t care, but he wanted to know the general facts about dwarves.

“Well you see, dwarven courtings are few and far between. If you find anyone you like, reciprocating your feelings (which isn’t often for dwarves) we court with all of our being and feelings if accepted. So no, it doesn’t really matter. Dwarven children are difficult enough to have even in a male/female relationship as is, so it’s not a factor for courtships.”

Bilbo blushed at that since hobbits were very good at having lots of children, his Tookish ancestor giving even some males the ability, to… well… he’d have to ask Gandalf if it was really possible for him.

“I won’t say a word laddie. Just know I’m here for ya both and that I’d be happy to answer any questions.”

“Thank you Balin” Bilbo sighed happily, going off to say goodbye to Beorn who was a little sad to see the plant loving hobbit go.

“What is a One, Gandalf? Beorn had said something about that to me”

“Ah” Gandalf smiled knowingly, cleaning off the mouthpiece of his pipe with his beard, both of them on their horses (well Bilbo on his pony), headed for the rest of the company.

“A One is like the person meant to be for the other. Like the other half of that person if you will”

“I see” Bilbo blushed at that, Gandalf laughing quietly at his reddened face.

“Something wrong Bilbo?” Ori asked gently, Bilbo shaking his head ‘no’.

“Let’s move out” Thorin shouted, the twins and Bofur taking the lead.

“I wish I had left with one of those biscuits Beorn had” Bilbo said quietly to himself before Thorin rode up next to him. Thorin smiled, pulling out a cloth with two biscuits in it, handing them to Bilbo whose heart leapt up into his throat. The second courting custom was to give the other food. Thorin may not have known about hobbit customs, but he was doing them rather well.

“Thank you Thorin” Bilbo said happily, leaning over to kiss Thorin softly. Thorin wrapped his arm a little around Bilbo’s waist, who was about to pull away, only to lengthen the kiss a bit more. Bilbo turned red, tugging on Thorin’s braid again.

The others didn’t see the kiss the two shared, but they did see Bilbo pull Thorin’s braid. That meant one of two things in dwarvish customs. The person wanted the braid removed (only a family member can touch another family member's braid), or the person (usually a lover if they aren’t family) wants to put a braid into that person’s hair. Most of the dwarves guffawed at the display of affection, before looking away quickly, everyone eventually feeling very happy for their very stubborn and usually oblivious towards affections, King Under the Mountain.


	2. Lake Town & The Lonely Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out it is going to have explicit sexual scenes, innuendos, so on. I just thought I would give far warning to my readers ahead of time. Any pictures I most likely get off of pinterest, so they don't belong to me. Alright, enjoy!
> 
> Khuzdul:
> 
> Givashel- treasure of all treasures  
> Amrâl-love  
> Mudùmel- comfort of all comforts  
> Yamal- with pleasure  
> Âzyungâl- lover  
> Ubzar- deeper  
> Kurdu - heart

**Lake Town**

Bifur was trying to teach Bilbo a few words in Khuzdul, Bilbo picking up a few words pretty easily. He’d spent some time with Gloin who was talking about his wife and their little son Gimli which always made Bilbo smile. The rest of the company seemed to be drinking the night away with no regrets about the hangover they were sure to have tomorrow.

When Bilbo and Thorin were traveling through Mirkwood, Thorin would keep his hand possessively on Bilbo’s lower back, not that Bilbo really minded. They would sneak sweet kisses and longing touches when they could, before things had gotten very much out of hand. When Bilbo went to set the dwarves free from their cells, Thorin had nearly tugged Bilbo into the cell, kissing him until both saw stars, needing to breathe.

Down the stream in the barrels and sneaking onto the boat with Bard, there was little time for them to talk again like they had at Beorn’s, but the touches and longing glances that were shared, made things a little easier.

Bilbo was now walking around Lake Town, his belly full from all the food from the party. Bilbo suddenly felt his wrist grabbed before warm lips were on his, a well-groomed beard pressed against his chin.

“Thorin, Mudùmel, you scared me” Bilbo tried glaring but was kissed again fiercely. Both had been dying for alone time since Beorn’s, and they had only cuddled a little while traveling. They couldn’t do too much or they would be found out far earlier then they wanted. That didn’t stop their need to be close in every way possible to each other.

“Who has been teaching you Khuzdul?”

“Balin, Bofur, and Bifur” Bilbo sighed, kissing Thorin slow and soft with little gasps and whines leaving him.

“You are mine to teach. Mine to hold. Mine to kiss” Thorin growled, the kiss growing fiercer.

“Thorin” Bilbo whispered, hand cradling Thorin’s cheek, “I am yours. Make me yours” Bilbo whispered desperately, Thorin’s eyes darkening with lust and want.

“We have not finished the courtship Bilbo, it is against both our customs I believe” Thorin spoke softly, but his eyes gave away how much he wanted to claim Bilbo at this very moment. Bilbo could see it and felt it with every fiber of his being.

“I know, please?” Bilbo whispered, brushing his pink lips against Thorin’s parted ones.

“Yamal*” Thorin smirked, Bilbo shivering in delight as the two nearly ran to their bedding for the night. Both tumbled into the sheets and furs, clothes being removed fast, hot sweaty skin pressing into each other. Hands went everywhere there was skin, scratching, rubbing, squeezing, groping.

Bilbo’s lips puffy from abuse along with Thorin’s. Bilbo’s breath hitched, his back arching when he felt Thorin’s fingers at his entrance, working their way inside with oil that was left by the bed stand. Thorin was leaving a trail of possessive bite marks down Bilbo's body, Bilbo leaving mean scratch marks on Thorin's back and chest before thrumming pleasure coursed through him.

“Th-Thorin” Bilbo breathed, clawing at the sheets below him, moaning and thrusting against Thorin’s fingers.

“What a lewd creature you are Bilbo Baggins” Thorin’s voice was low, scratchy, and dangerously sexy. Bilbo’s back bowed, trying to get his bearings but Thorin wouldn’t let him.

“In-Inside Thorin!” Bilbo demanded, Thorin not needing to be told twice.

Thorin grabbed his burning erection, playfully pressing it against Bilbo’s winking entrance only to make the hobbit nearly sob with pleasure. Thorin was at his limit before pressing fully inside his hobbit, waiting for Bilbo to get used to his thick girth and length as he thrust all of himself into his One. Bilbo felt the burning stretch, his mouth dropped down at being filled with every inch of Thorin. To have Thorin inside him, claiming him.

“O-Oh” Bilbo shook in pleasure, sweat shining his body in the moonlight along with Thorin’s. Furs were thrown about in their haste, Bilbo looking so beautiful amongst them. Thorin leant down slowly, so as to not jar his length from within his Bilbo. He licked a dusty peak, Bilbo arching off the bed as Thorin licked and pleasured his hobbit’s nipples that had budded from pleasure.

“Oh please move Thorin. Please love, please!” Bilbo begged before Thorin placed Bilbo’s calves onto his shoulders, rocking into his now, lover’s, tight hole. Thorin groaned at the heat of Bilbo’s entrance fitting him like a glove.

Thorin thrust slowly at first, before moving faster and more deeply within his One. Both moaning and snarling at the pleasure. Thorin was nearly ramming himself into Bilbo’s hot hole who suddenly sobbed when Thorin rammed into his pleasure spot. Bilbo nearly came, Thorin breathing roughly, stopping suddenly so as to not make his lover come too soon. He was going to make this last for hours if he had to. He wasn’t going to pull his cock out of this heaven any time soon. Bilbo was sobbing and wreathing in the sheets when Thorin started again (remembering exactly where that pleasure spot was), Bilbo lost in sheer ecstasy of being filled by the man he had dreamed of for the entirety of their journey together.

“You know what I’m going to do Bilbo?” Thorin growled, snarling as he popped his cock out (with the bright red head ready for release and to fill Bilbo to the brim) before snapping his hips back into the wet hole. Bilbo shaking and moaning, screaming in pleasure with his back permanently arched for Thorin to lick and play with his nipples as he please; as far as Bilbo was concerned, his body and heart belonged to Thorin. They could feel the coils deep in their bellies about to unwind. Sparks of pleasure were licking their way down Bilbo’s back to where Thorin was pounding into him like a man possessed. Thorin could feel the sweat roll down his back and his sac slamming against his One with the need to fill.

“Tell me Thorin, tell me” Bilbo’s voice was breathy and cracked from screaming Thorin’s name who’d always bring him to the precipice of release before drawing him back in.

“We’ll create a garden in the Mountain. Just for you and me”

Bilbo smiled, biting his lip as he tried to keep up with Thorin’s thrusts.

“Do you know what I’ll do to you in that garden?”

“Oh yes, YES!” Bilbo sobbed, his sweaty curls gleaming, hands clawed and never letting go of the furs beneath him.

“It’ll be a fertile garden where you’ll plant your seed, as I plant my seed into your fertile body.” Thorin hunched over Bilbo, whose knees almost touched his shoulders. Thorin was pistoning his hips, Bilbo gasping.

“Fill me with your seed! Make me pregnant by filling me so much I become round and full Thorin!”

“ah, Ah, AH!” Bilbo’s knees spread wider, with the help of Thorin’s shoulders being so sweaty. Thorin hit Bilbo’s prostate dead on making Bilbo silently scream, tears rolling down his cheeks with pleasure as his cum shot up in ribbons of white covering his soft belly.

Thorin grunted before moaning loudly, with a final thrust as he spilled his seed deeply inside of his lover, load after load, filling Bilbo fuller each time.

Bilbo moaned, breath hitched, Thorin moving to the side so as to not crush his lover once the spasms in his cock had stopped; and possessively enjoying the feel of his hot seed in his lover for a moment longer. He popped out of Bilbo’s used hole after another minute, his cum pooling underneath Bilbo’s ass, a slow trickle leaving Bilbo continuously.

Bilbo snuggled happily into Thorin’s hair covered chest that showed his defined abs from years of sword fighting.

“Âzyungâl, I was meaning to give this to you, but I never seem to have the chance” Thorin spoke softly, reaching into his pant pocket that was strewn off to the side of the bed.

“Hm?” Bilbo stretched a little, laying flat on his back with big brown eyes soaking in the muscled back and hard ass of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin hurried back up, pulling Bilbo into him who giggled and kissed Thorin up his neck.

“This may hurt Amrâl” Thorin said nervously before bringing his hand up to Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo felt a pressure against his ear and a little pain, holding Thorin in a tight hug before feeling Thorin’s hand carding through Bilbo’s hair.

Bilbo brought his hand up to his ear curiously feeling cold metal.

“It is customary during courting to give an ear cuff to represent the one who is doing the courting. It has the Durin symbol so all know that you are under the protection of the Durin line” Thorin said proudly, Bilbo smiling happily before kissing Thorin softly.

“You have also given me the second hobbit courting gift” Bilbo smiled, Thorin looking at him curiously.

“Food is the second courting gift”

“…wait" Thorin thought back for a long moment, "… the biscuits from Beorn’s!?” Thorin looked shocked, Bilbo smiling, nodding.

“I will make you something much better my One, I promise!” Thorin, petted his hand down Bilbo’s body making the brunet sigh out happily.

“There is one last thing I’d like to do before we go to bed” Thorin smiled at Bilbo’s cute yawn before starting to braid on the side of Bilbo’s head. It was harder since Bilbo’s hair was so curly, but it was getting long enough for the braid to actually stay.

Bilbo reached up to feel the braid when Thorin was done, before tackling Thorin in a hug, gasping and releasing Thorin before rubbing his lower back.

Thorin laughed heartily at the glare Bilbo was giving him, Thorin kissing him quickly making Bilbo pout.

“Me too” Bilbo whispered, braiding with unsure hands.

“Th-There” Bilbo said nervously, seeing Thorin give a blinding smile that made Bilbo’s heart flutter. Both laid down, holding each other. Bilbo’s eyelids were growing heavy, resting his head on Thorin’s chest. Thorin’s hands soothingly rubbing Bilbo’s back.

“Thorin… I love you” Bilbo whispered nervously, before feeling Thorin kiss his forehead.

“And I love you my Givashel, with all my heart”

Bilbo smiled happily into Thorin’s chest, both falling asleep after the very long and hot night.

It was unfortunate for Balin and Fili who were wanting some rest, since Kili wasn’t doing too well from being shot in the calf. Of course they got an eyeful of the supposed to be shared bedroom for the company, only to see way too much of Thorin with Bilbo's legs dangling off Thorin's shoulders along with hearing Bilbo screaming in pleasure. They sprinted away (because they are not long distance runners) red from the top of their heads to the tips of their boot clad feet.

  **In the Mountain**

The braids in their hair gave themselves away to the courting they were doing. Of course the twins were the first to yell in happiness, hugging and jumping on their uncle who was yelling at them. The others gave Thorin slaps on the back or a head butt, the others congratulating Bilbo who was red and embarrassed by all the sex jokes they were making at his expense. Ori came over a little while later, both of them discussing courting and the secret courting that he and Dwalin were having. Bilbo was so happy for the two and told Ori that he could come to him if his brothers or Dwalin did something stupid. The two were definitely becoming the best of friends.  

Once the company had made it to the Lonely Mountain, everything had changed. After the death of Smaug, Thorin had slowly been going mad, blaming his nephews and friends for hiding the Arkenstone from him. The only times Thorin was sane and to his usual self was with Bilbo. Either walking together (Bilbo trying to get him away from the gold down below) or out on a balcony for fresh air (that would hopefully get his normal Thorin back) or ending up doing  _strenuous_ activities together. 

“Th-Thorin!” Bilbo yelled, his hands gripping the backboard of the bed until his knuckles had turned white. Thorin had cleaned up a somewhat decent room for him and Bilbo to sleep in together.

“Ubzar*!”  Bilbo screamed. Thorin was hunched over Bilbo's back, pounding into him like a wild animal. The bed banging against the wall, most likely echoing from the room to down the hall. Bilbo only hoped that their friends got the idea to avoid the areas where they could hear Bilbo moaning and screaming Thorin's name.

Thorin was growling possessively, his hands lying over top of both of Bilbos'; their fingers interlaced. Thorin snarled, angling his hips just slightly, before hitting Bilbo’s pleasure spot hard, Bilbo seeing white and silently screaming. Thorin bit the junction of Bilbo's neck and shoulder, hard, molding his entire body against Bilbo's shuttering one. Bilbo could feel Thorin pulse inside of him with his hot seed, that alone making his toes curl as it filled him.

After both got their breathing back to normal, Thorin slowly, ever so slowly, pulled his thick cock out of Bilbo, watching his seed slip out. He'd massage his love's entrance just a little, loving the way his seed would drip out. It made him want to fill his curly haired hobbit again. Thorin slowly kissed his way up Bilbo's sweaty and used body, as he re-did the braids in Bilbo's hair. Once Bilbo had gotten some much needed oxygen back into his lungs, he tried making a better braid in Thorin's hair, but it still was loose and uneven.

“Bilbo, you really are insatiable. Do hobbits do it all the time?” Thorin chuckled, Bilbo between his legs and his back resting against Thorin’s chest.

“No! Well not that I know of really… I guess they do if they have so many children…” Bilbo mumbled shyly making Thorin smile happily into his shoulder.

“Thorin… can we talk?” Bilbo asked shyly, Thorin kissing him up his neck. Bilbo turned in his arms, seeing the loving blue eyes he's missed so much since coming to this dreaded Mountain.

"Of course Givashel" Thorin kissed Bilbo slow and full of passion which made Bilbo's already lax body nearly turn to mush. Thorin smirked at the dazed look in Bilbo's eyes, releasing Bilbo's swollen lips with a soft suckling sound, the pride in his heart growing at his most desirable One that he had been graced with. Bilbo's permanently stained red cheeks darkened a little from the kiss, hoping that what he had been wanting to ask for the last few days, wouldn't make Thorin turn back to the hideous way he has been.

“It’s about… the Arkenstone” Bilbo whispered seeing red start to rim Thorin’s eyes as they turned dark and not the eyes of the man he loved.

“That is not for you to think about. It is mine! I know one of them is hiding it from me! Me!” Thorin was biting each word making Bilbo’s heart break. He would not cry now, not when Thorin was so close to snapping. Not when _he_ was the one that had the Arkenstone.

“Is it really worth so much to you?” Bilbo whispered, Thorin growling to himself before leaving the room. Bilbo wept and sobbed, not knowing where the man he loved had gone. His heart hurt. It hurt more than anything.

Balin told him it would make Thorin worse if he gave him the Arkenstone. He couldn’t hurt Thorin like that.

Bilbo didn’t know how long it had been since Thorin had been distant and wary of everyone. When their was a misunderstanding about the acorn in his pocket, he saw the old Thorin again. His One. But then he was gone again. When Thorin had given him the mithril shirt, even under the dragon sickness as the second most valuable thing in the mountain as the second courting gift, Bilbo saw his Âzyungâl again just for a moment. But the darkness would take over and Bilbo’s heart ached.

Then he made a decision about the Arkenstone.

Not only did his love threaten to throw him off the ramparts once Bard and Thranduil came to make a deal with the dwarf, but called him a traitor, banishing him. Bilbo would have fallen apart to his very soul if Thorin had rejected the courtship when they only had the third gift left. He was returned to Gandalf in the midst of the fight with his One.

Then it was the battle, and Thorin getting hurt. It seemed that time was going by so slowly, but before Bilbo knew it, everything was over.

Now, here he sat, sad, alone, and not even remotely hungry.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul:
> 
> Givashel- treasure of all treasures  
> Amrâl-love  
> Mudùmel- comfort of all comforts  
> Yamal- with pleasure  
> Âzyungâl- lover  
> Ubzar- deeper  
> Kurdu - heart

**Present Time**

Bilbo played with the loose braid in Thorin’s hair, knowing his own braid was about to fall out. He didn’t know how long he sat there for, but he knew that everything around him was slowly turning gray.

“Bilbo” Balin came in slowly knowing he wouldn’t get a word from the hobbit. The last thing Bilbo said to him was ‘I couldn’t save my One even though I know he hates me for what I did.’

“Fili and Kili are awake” Balin left after a few minutes, not seeing Bilbo move. Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand, kissing him softly on the lips, before heading to the boys’ tent.

He quickly hugged Kili who was awake first, before hugging Fili who was groaning himself awake.

“Auntie Bilbo, you look dreadful” Fili whispered, Bilbo sobbing into a broken smile at them.

“You’re not one to talk” Bilbo’s voice cracked terribly, worrying both boys, who took a closer look at Bilbo seeing him dreadfully thin and pale.

“What happened?”

“Where is uncle!?” They both yelled in terror making Oin come in quickly.

“He is injured but alive, if he can make it through tonight, he’ll be out of danger”

“He’s too hardheaded to die Auntie” Fili said softly, grabbing Bilbo’s shaking hand.

“He wouldn’t leave you, he loves you. Even loved you with his dragon sickness he did” Kili suddenly snapped his mouth closed seeing Bilbo hunch over as though any mention of the dragon sickness physically hurt him.

“Bilbo!”

“He didn’t mean it!”

“Uncle didn’t mean it!”

“You have to know that!”

Bilbo’s face turned sad and stone-like, kissing Fili and Kili on the head softly, leaving the tent.

“We have ta’ do something when Uncle wakes up!” Kili said determined, Fili nodding quickly next to him.

“Auntie is the only one I’ve ever seen make Uncle happy like that! Except for those few and exceptionally rare times with us. I’ve never even seen him smile a genuine smile for _years_ until he started courtin' Bilbo. The way they’d look at each other.”

“Like they were their whole world” Kili whispered, seeing Tauriel enter the tent, smiling at him, Fili rolling his eyes and falling back asleep.

Bilbo sat in the chair next to Thorin’s bed, taking the cool cloth to wipe the sweat away.

Bilbo pressed his hand to his lower belly, feeling a pain there, before it was gone. Bilbo rubbed his belly a moment, thinking that he was probably hungry.

“You should eat Bilbo” Gandalf spoke softly, startling the Hobbit. Bilbo sighed, his heart rate going back down, before looking back at Thorin once more.

“Bilbo-“

“I’m going to leave tomorrow morn” Bilbo’s voice cracking again.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not wanted or needed here. I’m banished. Everyone is alright and will heal. If Th…if Thorin makes it through the night, I’ll leave knowing that he at least made it.”

“Bilbo! They are your friends. Your family. They want and need you here. They care about you. Thorin loves you more deeply than most, in the many long years I have walked Middle Earth. To know you are gone when he wakes up, would break his heart”

“I’m sorry Gandalf. I leave at the first sign of daylight” Bilbo whispered.

“Then I am coming with you. After all, you are in my charge until you are back in the Shire”

Bilbo nodded, Gandalf angrily puffing his pipe for several minutes, leaving the tent to continue while pacing in annoyance, anger, and pity.

Bilbo sighed bringing out a piece of parchment and a quill that Oin had left to write down the times Thorin had the salve put on his wounds.

Bilbo began to write slowly, his hand shaking as salted tear drops landed one after another onto the parchment.

_Dear Thorin,_

_I’m sorry I had given the Arkenstone to Bard. Balin told me that giving you the Arkenstone would make the sickness worse, and I feared for your life. I was doing what I thought was right. I know that the sickness had clouded your mind and for that you banished me, even though I know deep in your heart you did not mean it. I feel like a traitor. To have done that to my_ _Â_ _zyung_ _â_ _l, makes me sick to my stomach; I can barely stand myself. I left knowing that when you read this, you will have made it through the worst parts of the night according to Oin. Fili and Kili are alright, and giving me encouraging words about our love, but if I am being honest, I still fear for you with the Arkenstone still present. I fear I will lose my_ _Amrâl again to the sickness. You mean everything to me Thorin, you are my world and I love you with all of my heart. I am still yours, as you are still mine (and I hope you still feel this way). I will love you to the end of all days. My only wish would be to see the eyes of my Amrâl again. To know you see me and no matter how long the days become, I will always hold you deep in my heart. Always._

_Love,_

_Your dearest burglar – Bilbo_

Bilbo left the paper on the stand next to his bed. He made another for the dwarves he considered a family, hoping that they all forgave him one day. The hues of purple and pink soon gave way to a new day. Bilbo stood, eating a single potato which made his belly stop having weird pains.

“Goodbye Thorin” Bilbo whispered, hearing Gandalf’s footsteps outside of the tent. Oin knew something was wrong during the entire night, not getting a single action out of Bilbo like usual when he went to tend to Thorin. Not that any of the others could either when wanting to comfort the Hobbit. Especially Ori who missed the way Bilbo would light up when either of them talked about their Ones, or the way they would talk about recipes they wanted to make together. His dear friend was leaving them, but he didn't know how literal that was going to become.

Bilbo leant down, kissing Thorin a few times on his much warmer lips, pressing his forehead against Thorin’s. He choked back a sob, a few tears leaving him anyway. Bilbo hurried out of the tent with the things he had secretly packed, getting on his pony, Gandalf on his horse, before the two headed to what was left of Dale, to head towards the ashen Lake Town, and finally to the edge of Mirkwood.

The sun had risen and was now just above the horizon. At this very moment, Thorin Oakenshield began to stir.

Thorin slowly woke up to see a dirty white sheet above his head. He blinked a few times before seeing that he was in a tent. His chest burned and his vision grew blurry for a few minutes, before becoming clear.

“About time you woke up” Balin harrumphed, smiling.

“Balin! What has happened, where is everyone? Are they-“

“Everyone is fine Thorin. Fili and Kili are getting bed rest in the tent over, and everyone else is doing well, getting breakfast as a matter of fact.”

“Bilbo!” Thorin sat up suddenly, grasping his chest in pain, before Balin had to hold him upright to keep him steady, Oin coming into the tent quickly, checking his stitches and wounds.

“Is he-“ Thorin’s voice waivered making both of his friend’s heart quiver at the tone.

“I’m sure he is around here somewhere. He hadn’t even moved from your bedside since you were injured. Though…” Balin said sadly, Thorin’s eyes looking desperately for his old friend to continue.

“He has not eaten and grown quite thin. He will not eat or talk. He has become depressed, and seems to be spiraling into despair the longer your eyes remained closed. It was as though we were watching the slow end of someone who had already finished their courting and had been married for two hundred years.”

“Please, I must see him. I must tell him I didn’t mean-“ Thorin held his head in his hands, agony wrecking at his heart.

“We know you didn’t. It was the sickness. You would never hurt a single hair on Bilbo’s head if it wasn’t for that stone.”

“Destroy it” Thorin said angrily, surprising both Oin and Balin, Balin nodding quickly. The old dwarf mentally putting that at the top of his list, hoping in his heart that Thorin wouldn’t change his mind; somewhere in those eyes though, Balin knew that the sickness had finally left his noble friend.

“Now eat” Oin said, sticking a bowl of food into Thorin’s hands. Thorin slowly ate, his hand holding the spoon, shaking a little.

“Uncle!” Fili and Kili yelled happily, nearly tackling their Uncle off the bed.

“It’s so good to see you my sister’s sons! You are looking worse for wear though.”

Thorin kissed them each on their foreheads, looking at the cuts and bruises on their faces.

“We look like we fought well I’d say!” Kili smiled happily making his Uncle smile at his nephews in a way that was solely for them.

“Uncle, you must talk with Bilbo. He is falling into the One’s Despair!” Fili nearly yelled with dread.

One’s Despair usually occurred if a One died while the other was alive, the other would be in so much heartache and pain that they would eventually die themselves.

“From what Oin and Balin had told me, it sounded like it. Please, find him and bring him to me. I must explain to him my heart. Our…love” Thorin spoke the last word softly, his nephews looking at him in relief that he wasn’t being hard headed about talking to Bilbo.

Thorin sighed, thinking over the words in his head of what he was going to say to Bilbo. He went to grab some water from the stand, before seeing a piece of parchment under the pitcher.

Thorin’s eyes grew big at the handwriting, the sloppy way Bilbo had tried to spell in Khuzdul, and how much of his heart was being pulled out of his chest. When Fili and Kili returned (unable to find Bilbo in the camp), they grew shocked at the tears Thorin had rolling down his cheeks, even though his large, shaking hand covered his eyes.

“Un…cle?” Fili whispered, looking at the paper in their Uncle’s lap. Kili slowly grabbed it, reading it along with Fili. Both had tears rolling down their cheeks by the end of it, the rest of the company barging into the tent with their own parchment.

“I-“ Thorin wiped his face as best as he could, wobbly getting off the bed with the help of Fili and Kili.

“I’m going after him. He is mine. He is my givashel. My amrâl. He is my kurdu,” Thorin choked out.

“Thorin, you mustn’t strain your wounds. You would pass out after a minute on a horse,” Oin said sternly, though he wanted to find Bilbo just as badly as the others.

“I will not have anyone else go to retrieve my _Â_ _zyung_ _â_ _l!_ ” Thorin barked, everyone seeing the old, stubborn Thorin that would never take ‘no’ for an answer.

“If you wish to help me, however,” Everyone looking at him hopefully, even though they were planning on helping him secretly anyway, “find me something to ride in. We are going after our burglar. Dain, my cousin of the Iron Hills who aided in our effort, will be in charge until Diz arrives. She will remain in charge until Bilbo is home with us.”

They all cheered, running out to get food and something for Thorin to ride in. He wasn’t going to stop going after his burglar, because the hobbit had stolen his heart.

Dwalin and Ori were preparing food, water, and the remaining horses. Well they were trying to. They, of course, held and kissed each other with happiness for their One being alive instead; Bofur and Bombur came to help with the supplies since the two seemed to be preoccupied with the other for a moment. That meant that they had to hide from Nori and Dori for about an hour or so.

Fili and Kili sent a letter to their mother, making her aware of the situation with Thorin and Bilbo. They had already written to her once, explaining who Bilbo was and especially who he was to Thorin. To say that Diz was excited to meet him and wanting to see this new love-struck Thorin they spoke of, would be an understatement.

Balin, the old dwarf, hurried as fast as his feet could take him, searching in the mountain for the Arkenstone. He was going to destroy that blasted thing if it was the last thing he ever did. It destroyed a One’s love, his friends, and caused havoc beyond repair. It would be gone before the company left to retrieve their burglar; that, he would make sure of.

 


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So mentions of Mpreg here on out, don't like don't read, just letting you know; read tags. Enjoy!

Bilbo’s eyes were growing heavy. He was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He was hungry, but didn’t have the drive to eat. He was tired but his eyes hurt too badly for him to have a peaceful sleep. His body hurt and blast his lower belly! It felt like a stitch in his side and it wouldn’t go away. Bilbo was dizzy and had a horrible headache. He just wished that all his pain would go away.

“Bilbo, let us rest here a moment” Gandalf said gently, helping Bilbo off his pony, Bilbo seeming ready to just fall off the creature.

“ ‘M all right” Bilbo mumbled, drinking heavily from his water pouch. Gandalf watched him closely with warry eyes. Something was off with Bilbo. More than just the pain of the One’s Despair he’s learned about from Gloin and Dwalin. He just couldn’t place his finger on it.

It took them three days to get to the edge of Mirkwood. Mostly because the Lake Town people were still recovering from the damage from Smaug. That, and the fact no one wanted to take them across the waters in a boat since what was left of Thranduil’s army was helping with the recovery of the remaining soldiers (both dwarf and men surprisingly). It would be pointless to take them in a boat, so they took themselves.

Bilbo and Gandalf had rested for the night, Gandalf not bothering with getting Bilbo back to the Shire quickly. Mostly with the hope that Thorin would come racing after his One and give Bilbo a reason to smile again, or at least eat. Hobbits were not supposed to be thin. They are creatures of comfort and this was getting far too dangerous for his dear Bilbo’s health.

In the late morning on the fourth day, Gandalf forced Bilbo to eat half a biscuit, but it wasn’t easy. Bilbo was dragging his feet, walking next to his pony Myrtle. Gandalf was afraid to put the Halfling onto his pony since he was very likely to fall off her.

It was nearing late afternoon when Gandalf had to make Bilbo stop, rest, and drink plenty of water since he was still drinking that at least.

“I’m going to the bush over there” Bilbo grumbled, off to relieve himself. Gandalf sat, puffing his pipe in worry. From what he could see, Thorin should be catching up to them in a few hours’ time. He hoped in his heart, the most hard-headed dwarf he had ever had the pleasure of meeting (Thorin) would do anything in his power to get the old Bilbo back. He missed the Hobbit who he had started this journey with.

Bilbo sighed tiredly, dark bags were formed under his eyes which were now dull and emotionless. He stretched his side, which was aching.

 _Why does there have to be a pain in my belly?_ Bilbo thought annoyed. He walked out of the leafy bush, barely feeling the dry leaves that were crunching under his feet as he headed back to Gandalf.

 _I do not eat anymore, there isn’t a need, yet why does my belly bloat like this anyway? Hobbit lineage I’d wager_ Bilbo grumbled to himself. He didn’t understand why, but he would feel a little better when he rubbed his belly.

He was currently rubbing his belly, almost absentmindedly, feeding Myrtle an apple.

“Bilbo…?” Gandalf was confused as to why the Hobbit was rubbing his belly so gently for. It was odd because he wasn’t rubbing his stomach where most Hobbit’s do when they are hungry, yet…

“Mm?” Bilbo was petting Myrtle, his hand just resting on his belly, his thumb going in circles on the most extended part of the underside of his belly.  
Gandalf puffed his pipe more slowly, carefully observing Bilbo’s movements. Then, a thought occurred. A surprising, life changing thought.

“Bilbo” Gandalf stood suddenly, almost as though he were determined, excited, and worried about something altogether.  
Bilbo looked at him startled, wondering what was going on with the gray wizard.

“If I may, a moment” Gandalf stretched out his hand, as if to touch where Bilbo’s hand was currently cradling his belly. Bilbo almost shied away, confusing himself from acting that way from instinct suddenly. Bilbo slowly nodded, moving his hand away.

Gandalf’s large, cracked hand rested on his lower belly, just to the side where Bilbo’s stitch had been bothering him.

Gandalf’s hand quickly came off Bilbo’s belly after a moment of concentration, shock and awe coming from the man. Bilbo cocked his head in question, wondering if something was wrong. Well, more wrong than usual.

“You never told him, did you?” Gandalf asked tightly, Bilbo’s brows scrunching in confusion.

“You never told Thorin about the Took bloodline, did you?” Gandalf tried again. Bilbo remained confused, just for a moment. He looked down at his belly and back at Gandalf, twice, before his eyes became as large as his Mother’s flatware.

Bilbo shook his head slowly, before he shook his head ‘no’ vigorously, his curls flying as tears started to leave him.

“It’s not possible for me” Bilbo’s voice cracked, his head in his hands.

“It is there Bilbo. Your and Thorin’s unborn baby” Gandalf whispered, but Bilbo shook as though the trees were falling and the ground was being ripped below his feet.

“Is it a-alright?” Bilbo sobbed, nearly collapsing on the ground before Gandalf slowly lowered him to sit instead. Hobbits were creatures that loved to grow, make, and create; any harm coming to any of those things would cause a hobbit sheer turmoil and grief.

“It is small and hungry I believe. It is also stressed. Though war and…other things cause that” Gandalf was rubbing Bilbo’s back who was sobbing and hiccuping at the same time somehow.

“He’ll hate me even more. I never told him. I didn’t even think about the possibility. What should I do?” Bilbo was talking to himself from what Gandalf gathered who wasn’t sure Bilbo would believe anything he said.

“Bilbo… you are just as hard headed as any dwarf!” Gandalf said suddenly, no longer able to stand this unsure and hurt version of Bilbo.

“W-What?” Bilbo hiccuped, looking up at the wizard with red and puffy eyes, never ending tears leaving the poor Hobbit.

“You listen to me Bilbo Baggins. You have been strong and clever and more brave then most men or elves who live in Middle Earth! So you listen when I say Thorin Oakenshield loves you and will never stop loving you until he can no longer remain in this world. I know in my dusty old bones that he will look for you to the edge of the world and back if that meant having you in his arms again. So trust an old man who has been your friend when I say, tell him and show him that you are worth fighting for”

Bilbo looked at Gandalf stunned, his heart and head moving at those words. Bilbo closed his eyes, one hand over his heart and the other over his child. His heart thumped hard in his chest at the very notion of having a life inside of him. A life that was half Thorin. It made his heart melt with want and love already for the precious child.

Bilbo slowly nodded, a few tears slipping from his closed eyelids, Gandalf holding him in a hug, patting him gently on the back.

“Before we go and do anything half hazard, let us get you a bit more fed, shall we?” Gandalf chuckled, Bilbo wiping his nose with the handkerchief Thorin had gotten him in Lake Town, the morning after they had lain together. He had marched Thorin to the first hidden alleyway he could find and both ravished the other like it was their last day to breathe. Well, Thorin did promise him a handkerchief after all and Bilbo was his world. So, anything he wanted he would have.

Bilbo wobbly walked over to the stew Gandalf had whipped up, taking a few spoonful’s of it, stopping from hearing several branches break. Gandalf stopped as well, smiling in the direction of the sound, before shock made the pot of boiling stew spill onto the ground.

“What a tasty feast” A growl resounded, saliva dripping from an orc’s mouth. Bilbo gasped, grabbing Myrtle’s reigns who whinnied in fear. Fifteen orc’s with swords drawn and heavy armor came towards the two. They all looked trained for war, which meant they knew how to fight relatively well.

“Bilbo my lad, you will take Myrtle and ride back to the boat. You will not look back, and I pray allies will aid us” Gandalf spoke sternly, Bilbo frowning.

“I will not leave you here. I can take a few on my own! Or were your words not true when you said I was strong and brave!” Bilbo drew his sword, several orcs laughing at him.

“My words are true Bilbo! But you must think of the little one now” Bilbo’s heart clenched in agony, fear striking him, freezing him in place. If his child died, and Bilbo could have prevented it, he would go so deeply into the darkness that not even Thorin could raise him from its depths.

The orcs looked for someone small to eat as well, not understanding who the two were talking about.

“I will be alright Bilbo… make haste” Bilbo could still see weariness in Gandalf’s eyes from the war and the toll it took on him.

“Please, don’t die Gandalf,” Gandalf turned to the advancing orcs, drawing his sword and staff. Bilbo hurried to get on to Myrtle before an arrow was shot out, Bilbo dodging it at the last moment from hearing a twang. It nearly hit poor Myrtle, scaring her off into the forest.

“Run Bilbo!” Gandalf yelled, striking one orc after another, several parrying his strikes. Bilbo gasped, running as fast as he could in the forest. He heard several heavy footsteps behind him, Bilbo weaving in the trees, hoping that his sure-footedness would be much better than theirs.

Bilbo’s side suddenly cramped hard, Bilbo landing on his hands and knees, scrambling to keep going and forget about the pain. However, one orc that was much faster than the others going after the Hobbit, finally caught up to him after Bilbo’s sudden fall.

Bilbo brought up his blade, blocking a strike from the foul orc, then another and another. Bilbo could hear the other orcs catching up to him, fear spiking into his heart; fire racing through his veins.

Bilbo lunged with his sword, stabbing the orc in the belly. The orc screeched in agony, slicing Bilbo’s shoulder to the top of his chest in an attempt to get away from the blade scrambling his innards.

Bilbo cried out in agony, tugging his blade out of the orc, stumbling as he ran. His vision was becoming spotty, his head thrummed in pain. His face had become ashen, blood staining almost the entirety of his shirt. He knew he was a day or so away from where he and Gandalf had left the boat, but he wasn’t sure if he could make it through the night.

He hoped Gandalf was still alright, knowing that he was taking the brunt of the small pack of orcs by himself.

 _I am so sorry little one_ Bilbo had tears leaving him, his hand pressed against his belly protectively, _if Thorin were here, he would be yelling and screaming at my brashness. Though I am sure he would do so while serving me tea and holding me close by a hearth. He would braid my hair and pet my belly, speaking Khuzdul to you while your cousins Fili and Kili try talking to you. Thorin would be so possessive_

Bilbo was running blindly now, his tears making his already dangerous situation even more so.

 _Please Yavanna, don’t allow any harm to come to me or this child. I still wish to see and do many things… especially with Thorin… especially with my family._  
Bilbo heard several neighs in a clearing not too far ahead; it had less trees and tall grass.

Bilbo ran towards the neighing; fairly certain he wasn’t going to be conscious in the next few minutes.

“Now Uncle, I know you are determined, but if Oin says you shouldn’t move like that ‘cause of your stitches, then that’s how it is!” Kili grumbled with Fili nodding next to him.

“Aye. Plus, do you have an idea of what you are actually going to say when you see him, or no?” Gloin questioned, Balin shaking his head ‘no’ for Thorin.

“We’ll get our burglar back” Dwalin harrumphed, Ori fidgeting with the knitting he had been working on next to him.

Bilbo nearly sobbed from hearing the conversation, running out to the clearing fast. Bilbo was wheezing, everything around him spinning. They hadn’t seen him though, he was only a little taller than the high grass.

“Th-Thorin!” Bilbo choked out, the man’s name rolling off his tongue as though it would make his whole world stop falling apart.

“Bilbo!” Was yelled out, Thorin’s voice the loudest. Bilbo saw his One’s black hair and the fuzzy outline of Thorin, racing faster than the other dwarves towards him. Bilbo collapsed onto the ground.

All Bilbo could hear in the next moment was the screaming of his name, then swords being drawn, a warm hand over his heart, and then blackness; his hand still holding his belly.


	5. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have that list of Khuzdul as its own chapter, just a reminder.

Bilbo didn’t know when his consciousness started coming to the forefront. He could feel sheets below his fingertips, his head lying on a feathered pillow. His back and body were not in pain, though he was sore, but his head felt clear. He felt warm. Safe.

He suddenly heard low humming, a few mumbles he recognized as Khuzdul. Bilbo opened his eyes slowly, seeing light shadows flickering on a high stone ceiling. He turned his head to see something that made his heart twist in happiness and fear.

Thorin was sitting with his back to Bilbo, a roaring fire blazing within the room, it was a cold morning after all. Thorin was shirtless, Bilbo able to see the bandages that were wound around his One’s body. Bilbo concentrated again, listening to Thorin just hum in that low baritone he loved so much.

Thorin looked to be fiddling with something in his hands. Bilbo’s heart lurched into his stomach, fear that the Arkenstone was in Thorin’s hands, before seeing Thorin place a block of partially carved wood and a knife onto the stand next to the bed.

Bilbo saw Thorin rub his hand against his face, exhaustion evident. Bilbo knew that in this moment he had a choice. Pretend that he was sleeping once more, or look into Thorin’s eyes to make sure that the dragon sickness was truly gone.

“Bilbo?” Thorin’s voice hitched, Bilbo too late in pretending to go back to sleep, so he just fluttered his eyelids to pretend that he was still waking up.

“Amrâl” Thorin whispered, sitting on the bed next to where Bilbo was laying down. Bilbo pulled himself up to sitting. Bilbo’s head never lifted to look at Thorin, his eyes staying on where his hands rested on his lap.

“Bilbo?” Thorin whispered, his hand raising ever so slowly to cradle Bilbo’s cheek. Bilbo curled further in on himself, Thorin’s hand wavering. Thorin needed to touch him though, to feel the warmth that was purely Bilbo.

Thorin’s hand was shaking, but he cupped Bilbo’s cheek gently. Bilbo’s breath hitched, his heart hammering in his chest. Bilbo held on to Thorin’s hand with both of his smaller ones, sobbing. Thorin’s hand was so warm against his cheek. Bilbo heard a choked sob from Thorin, who hugged Bilbo with his free arm, pressing his forehead to the crown of Bilbo’s head.

“ My mudùmel, hôfukel, atamanel…. Forgive me” Thorin’s breath hitched. Bilbo was crying freely, shoving his face into Thorin’s chest releasing Thorin’s hand that was cradling his face before he curled his arms tightly into himself. Thorin held Bilbo to him, one arm holding him tightly around the waist while the other held Bilbo’s head against his chest.

“Oh my dearest Bilbo” Thorin’s heart stung, squeezing in his chest, “forgive me Bilbo. Please forgive me. I risked your life over and over, only to hurt you more than any person could. I would fight for you, for us, but I don’t deserve you Bilbo. Truly I don’t. I know you want to go back to Bag End. To your armchair, your mother’s dishes… your garden. I have nothing to offer you that you would truly want.”

Bilbo shook his head against Thorin’s chest, his hands tightening into Thorin’s bandages. Thorin shut his eyes tightly, his hand combing through Bilbo’s hair.

“Before you leave, givashel, do you know what I did when I woke up?”

Bilbo was quietly crying, Thorin feeling the shuttering of Bilbo’s body in his arms.

“I told Balin to destroy the Arkenstone, and then I asked where you were”

 _He did that? When he woke up?_ Bilbo thought, surprised.

“It’s true laddie” Balin and the others had been eavesdropping on the other side of the door once hearing Bilbo sobbing. They were too anxious to just sit there and let their friend leave; to have both in despair.

“He’d just woken up and was already ranting” Dwalin harrumphed, Ori patting his arm which made Nori and Dori very suspicious for a moment.

“I have destroyed the stone Bilbo. It no longer exists” Balin spoke softly. All the dwarves were fiddling with their pipes, or the tools or supplies they had in their hands, or their knitting needles (Ori). They didn’t want Bilbo to leave, but to see their friend, their family, so hurt… if it meant him leaving to the Shire to make him happy again, then they would have to let him go. They wouldn’t like it, but it would be for Bilbo.

“Bilbo…. Bilbo” Thorin whispered against the side of Bilbo’s head, “I just wanted you to know”

Thorin hugged Bilbo tightly, rubbing his hands against Bilbo’s back.

“You should rest before you go though. The cut on your shoulder wasn’t poisoned thank, Mahal, but it’ll take a few days for it to heal enough that it won’t reopen. Gandalf was very angry to hear that you were hurt though”

Thorin’s posture was slumping in sadness with every passing word, the part where he wasn’t going to be near Bilbo during the time of his healing, insinuated. Thorin slowly moved to get up, but Bilbo grabbed his arms to stop him.

Bilbo bit his lip, his cheeks pale except for the splotches of red from crying. Bilbo slowly moved his hands so they were cupping Thorin’s cheeks. Bilbo almost let a smile slip through from feeling Thorin’s beard against his hands. Bilbo looked up slowly, seeing Thorin’s strong chin, then his nose. Bilbo felt his heart beating hard in his chest, fear coursing in him. He was so afraid to not see the man he loved in those eyes again; so afraid.

Bilbo breathed in deeply, taking more courage than he realized, before looking into Thorin’s eyes. It seemed that everyone held their breath in that moment.

Bilbo looked into those eyes. Seeing fear, sorrow, want, but not the darkness. Not the sickness. He saw blue. The blue eyes of his Âzyungâl whenever Thorin and him had lain together. Whenever they talked about their past or their futures. There was no red, rimming his eyes, or darkness taking over. Thorin didn’t burst out in anger when he had spoken about the Arkenstone, and Balin had destroyed it on his order.

Balin wouldn’t lie about something like that. Something that was tearing their king and friend apart the way it had.

Bilbo’s eyes were already red and swollen, Thorin’s heart aching from seeing his love so hurt right now, but not being able to comfort him; considering he was the one that had caused him such disdain.

Bilbo choked back a sob before nearly lunging to hug Thorin, his arms going around Thorin’s neck.

“B-Bilbo?” Thorin was shocked, not sure what to do.

“Who sa-said I was going an-anywhere?” Bilbo was holding on to Thorin for dear life, Thorin holding him just as tightly, “You don’t have to give me anything. You are everything I could want” Bilbo whispered, feeling Thorin smile against his shoulder. Bilbo hearing the Company yelling and whooping in happiness.

“Auntie Bilbos’ going to stay!” Fili yelled happily, him and Kili dancing together before jumping onto the bed to hold both their Uncle and Bilbo.

“Auntie?” Thorin asked curiously, Bilbo snuggling embarrassed into Thorin’s chest.

“Aye, Auntie” Bifur chuckled, “they don’t exactly whisper quietly ya’ know”

“Were you eavesdropping Bifur?” Kili stuck his tongue out at him making Bifur laugh.

“Well it's true, especially during supper” Bombur smiled making Fili harrumph.

“Beorn’s home” Bifur signed to the group making everyone laugh.

“That’s right!”

“That scene at Beorn’s was pretty obvious”

“What!?” Thorin guffawed, red tinting his cheeks. Everyone pretty much heard Bilbo squeak cutely in embarrassment.

 “The little braid pull when we were leaving. That was a little more than obvious”

“We knew there had to be something between you two, before the braids in Bilbo’s and your hair in Lake Town, so it was pretty obvious”

“Did uncle do something else to auntie?” Fili and Kili sang making Thorin try to hit them since they were still hugging him and Bilbo. The two leapt off the bed happily, Bilbo peeking out at his family who were laughing happily with each other.

“Ah Bombur!”

Bombur brought in two plates with bread, meat and greens for Thorin and Bilbo, handing them to the two.

“You two are going to eat and sleep and that is all I want happenin’ you hear?” Oin stated sternly, Fili and Kili chuckling at that. Everyone came closer to the bed, talking amongst themselves while Bilbo and Thorin ate their food. Thorin’s one hand on Bilbo’s low back, Bilbo resting against Thorin.

“Gandalf will be around I believe. Went to go do what wizards do I suppose” Kili was playing with the thick duvet on the bed.

Bilbo let out a relieved breath at that. The room and discussion seemed to be getting louder and more happy, Bilbo growing very tired and his shoulder starting to ache. Oin had already told Thorin that it would take a few days for Bilbo to get fully out of the One’s despair as it was.

“Now everyone out! These two need rest, an’ no grumblin’!” Oin was shooing everyone out of the room even with all the grumbles. Ori gave Bilbo a hug, Dwalin trying to casually leave at the same time with him.

Thorin put his and Bilbo’s plates to the side, not liking the fact that Bilbo hadn’t finished his plate.

“Bilbo, I’ll make it up to you. I know it will take a while and it will be difficult but… Men Lananubukhs me, I love you.”

Bilbo was facing Thorin, looking back up into his deep blue eyes, smiling softly before he snuggled into Thorin’s chest.

“Men lananubukhs me, so much Thorin. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was though. I chose a stupid, worthless gem over you. Over my family. I’ll hate myself forever for doing that to you, to them.”

“Please don’t hate yourself Thorin. Please Amrâl? It makes me sad when you do. I knew there was something wrong with that gem, but I had hoped I could snap you out of it. I’m sorry”

“No” Thorin held Bilbo’s cheek with his one hand, “don’t you say sorry. You are not responsible for any of this. You saved me”

“We were together Thorin. Through all of this. Don’t go pushing me away or hating yourself, okay? For me?”

Thorin sighed deeply, nodding. Bilbo smiled at that, happy that he was getting through to a hard headed dwarf; which was not an easy thing to do.

“Anything for you Hôfukel”

Thorin moved some of Bilbo’s hair on his head, Bilbo smiling. Bilbo looked nervously up at Thorin, biting his lip, Thorin looked at him curiously. Bilbo softly kissed Thorin, who sighed happily into the kiss, softly pressing back. The kiss was soft, loving, and with heart.

They separated slowly, both seeing a shine in the others’ eyes, their lips playfully close to one another.

“I expect you to eat everything on your plate from now on” Thorin grumbled, pressing his forehead against Bilbo’s who rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

“My Givashel shouldn’t be so small” Thorin smiled, his hand rubbing Bilbo’s belly whose cheeks burst into a bright shade of red.

“Sleep” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s hair, the man out like a light from all the strain on his body as it was.

Bilbo was frozen at the realization once Thorin had touched his belly. Fear coursing through him, wondering if _it_ was okay.

 _How do I tell him, I’m pregnant?_   Was Bilbo’s last thought, exhaustion finally catching up to him as he quickly fell asleep.

**A Few Days Later**

“Thorin, whose room is this?” Bilbo was eating a hearty lunch, most of the company visiting him almost every hour, not that he minded. The room was elegant. Decorated with thick and embroidered curtains, duvet, and pillows. Different carvings and ornaments littering the walls along with a few pictures of dwarves; and that was just the bedroom. On the other side of the bedroom was a living room with couches and armchairs, a large table and another hearth (winters are very cold in the mountain). Paintings and a bookcase. Candles, a small counter with bowls of dried foods for snacking, and heavy carpets here and there on the stone floor.

“It’s mine love. My old room. Most of the dwarves have started to rebuild inside the mountain. Most starting with the rooms and some of the near surface mining tunnels.

“The mines? What are they like?” Bilbo asked curiously, placing down the book Ori had gotten him; Ori also promised to show him around the library.

“Oh, dirty, dusty, the sound of tools against stone” Thorin shucked off his boots, still walking with a slight limp before crawling onto the bed. He nonchalantly flopped onto the bed, right on top of Bilbo, gently.

“That so? Will you show me soon?” Bilbo smiled softly, hands splayed out on Thorin’s chest.

“Of course, if you wish” Thorin smiled, grabbing one of Bilbo’s hands, kissing his fingertips.

“Are your wounds better Thorin? I don’t want you rushing in to things. I know you are King, and Dain has left to go back to the Iron Hills, but I don’t want things getting worse. Oin also said that if you open your stitches one more time that he is just going to let you bleed out” Bilbo giggled at that Thorin, grumbling. 

“I am fine Givashel, just sore. Besides, I haven’t even done any politics yet, just paperwork. Things are just being repaired now so things have become lax.”

“How much has been repaired? I wish I could help you with something” Bilbo frowned slightly at that, Thorin kissing him softly.

“When Oin says you are one hundred percent healthy, I can show what I do and you can see what you would like to assist me with. I would also like to show you around the mountain. Some of the hallways can be tricky”

“Oh I know a few of the hallways thanks to you” Bilbo chuckled, red tinting his and Thorin’s cheeks.

“Not my fault you get irresistible when you talk” Thorin chuckled, kissing the side of Bilbo’s chin before kissing down Bilbo’s neck.

“Mm, Thorin, you’ll open your stitches” Bilbo sighed out, loving the feel of Thorin’s beard on his skin.

“I’ve got an idea, don’t worry” Thorin chuckled, slipping Bilbo’s night shirt off.

“Now I’m worried if _you’ve_ got an idea” Bilbo laughed making Thorin bite Bilbo’s nipple gently. Bilbo’s breath hitched, biting his lip.

Bilbo was panting, the further Thorin went down his body, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks wherever he went. Thorin smirked up at Bilbo’s already flushed face, taking Bilbo’s length in his mouth.

“Ah! Thorin!” Bilbo’s eyes shot open in surprise, moaning when Thorin started to bob his head.

“Th-Thorin” Bilbo gasped, feeling oil slicked fingers pressing inside of him. Bilbo was bucking against Thorin’s fingers, trying to keep his moaning quiet.

Thorin was moving three of his fingers inside of Bilbo’s entrance, relaxing him further by kissing and licking Bilbo’s member. Bilbo suddenly felt himself being lifted up off of the bed, opening his eyes in surprise.

Thorin was underneath him, Bilbo straddling his waist. Bilbo bit his lip, smiling from seeing Thorin hard and at attention with half lidded eyes, panting.

Bilbo crawled a little further down Thorin’s, grabbing Thorin’s length in his hand making Thorin hiss out. Bilbo slowly moved his hands up Thorin’s length, his thumb playing around the tip.

“Givashel” Thorin growled, slapping Bilbo’s ass a little hard making Bilbo buck.

“So impatient” Bilbo smirked, leaning forward before placing the tip of Thorin’s length at his very ready entrance, “but you are a dwarf.”

Bilbo bit his lip, pressing his waiting hole ever so slowly against Thorin’s length, going inch by inch. Thorin was groaning, both sighing in relief when Bilbo went all the way down, sitting on Thorin fully.

“See… won’t open my stitches” Thorin smirked, his thumbs rubbing circles into Bilbo’s smooth hips. He had a little belly starting, which made Thorin very happy that Bilbo was eating more heartily again.

“So I’m” Bilbo lifted himself up slowly, going back down just as fast making Thorin groan, “going to be blamed” Bilbo lifting his hips faster, “if your stitches reopen”

“Yup” Thorin smirked, smacking Bilbo’s ass again, groaning when Bilbo bucked hard; it felt so good to have Bilbo’s weight on him like this.

Bilbo eventually picked up speed, riding Thorin hard, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Thorin had his hands covering Bilbo’s chest, playing with his nipples while holding him up. Bilbo had his hands resting on Thorin’s torso, his length hard and curved up his belly; precum leaking from him dangerously. He was gripping Thorin hard, hands sweaty, not wanting Thorin’s cock slipping out of him at all.

“Th-Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, his hands covering Thorin’s that were over his chest suddenly; a spike of pleasure shooting down his back from a hard tug at his nipple, Thorin growling low in pleasure. Sweat covering both of them, their bandages becoming more damp by the minute. Bilbo felt the coil deep inside of him on the verge of exploding, Thorin’s balls tightening and ready to fill the hot, wet hole. Bilbo bouncing and rolling his hips, moaning hot and heavy.

Bilbo’s movements were becoming choppy, hunching over Thorin with his hands on either side of the man’s head. Bilbo’s face was flushed, his chest heaving with his hips never stopping, not wanting the pleasure to end. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hips, keeping him from moving before lifting his feet flat onto the bed for stability. Bilbo was lying flat against Thorin, his body so sensitive to the touch, shaking. Thorin started thrusting hard and fast inside of Bilbo, the wet slaps filling the room

“Mizimelûh, come” Thorin growled. Bilbo sobbed at how hard Thorin was pounding in to him, his length having pleasurable friction against Thorin’s hair covered abdomen and hard tensing muscle.

Bilbo felt Thorin twitch hard inside of him against his pleasure spot, pushing Bilbo over the edge who screamed in pleasure.

“Ah, ah!” Bilbo silently screamed, his seed shooting up Thorin’s body, Thorin pushing Bilbo’s hips down on his length so his sac was pressed against Bilbo’s entrance. Bilbo was shaking hard, toes curling, wreathing to ride out his orgasm, but being tortured from the pleasure that was wracking his body from being held down by Thorin’s hard, strong hands on his hips. Thorin moaned, his seed spilling into Bilbo’s hot body, making sure all of him was inside of Bilbo’s wet warmth, his cock pulsing happily.

Bilbo and Thorin’s chests were heaving against each other’s, Bilbo not wanting to move in the slightest, loving the feel of Thorin’s cock still inside of him, full of his seed. Bilbo’s body felt like jelly, smiling at the feel of Thorin rubbing his hands up and down Bilbo’s sweaty back, squeezing his ass; that made him smirk into Thorin’s chest.

“See, I have good ideas” Thorin huffed out, Bilbo resting his chin on Thorin’s chest so he was looking up at those gorgeous blue eyes.

“I suppose” Bilbo smiled, Thorin cradling Bilbo’s cheek, his thumb caressing the apple of Bilbo’s rosy cheek.

“Thorin I…” Bilbo whispered, Thorin looking at him curiously. Bilbo rested his head back on Thorin’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Will the library be finished soon?” Thorin was confused for a moment, wondering what Bilbo was really going to ask.

“Yes. Much to the determination of Ori. He’s come up with such elaborate designs I fear he’ll make the dwarves helping with the rebuilding go crazy; especially Dwalin.”

“Wait… how do you know about” Bilbo started to ask, surprised.

“I’ve been told I’m not good at noticing affections, but I’m not blind you know. I only hope Nori and Dori don’t go off on Dwalin, upsetting Ori. I wouldn’t wish the separation of courting Ones on anyone, so I hope everything goes well”

“You may not be good at noticing affections, which I wouldn’t say you are horrible at, but you are very, _very_ good at giving affection” Bilbo smirked, kissing his way up Thorin’s neck. Both groaned when Bilbo moved up Thorin’s body, Thorin’s cock slipping out of him.

“We should take a bath, lest Oin discovers we’ve been far too active for our wounds” Thorin smirked, Bilbo chuckling. Thorin headed to the bathroom, filling the tub, Bilbo limping a little to the bathroom (and not because of any wounds).

Both soaked in the hot water, Thorin and Bilbo sharing loving caresses and soft kisses.

“Bilbo… you wanted to tell me something before. In the bedroom, what was it?” Thorin whispered, his hands massaging Bilbo’s low back.

“It was nothing Thorin, just thinking” Bilbo murmured, his heart lurching to his stomach.

“You are always thinking, aren’t you?” Thorin cradled Bilbo’s cheeks in his hands, looking into Bilbo’s big brown doe eyes.

Thorin saw something, nervousness maybe, making Thorin curious but he didn’t want to press Bilbo if he wasn’t wanting to share.

“Bilbo, in a few days, will you come with me somewhere? I have a surprise for you”

Bilbo cocked his head in curiosity, nodding.

“Now what could Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain be up to?” Bilbo asked, lifting a brow.

“You keep that button nose out of it until the end of the week Bilbo Baggins” Thorin kissing Bilbo a few times playfully.

“And if I don’t, my Sire” Bilbo bit his lip, Thorin tugging Bilbo onto his lap so he was being straddled by the hobbit, water sloshing in the tub.

“I’m sure I could come up with something for us” Thorin’s hands slowly going up Bilbo’s thighs, rubbing the hobbit’s inner thighs slowly, Bilbo shuttering.

“Thorin, the sheets” Bilbo chuckled, Thorin biting and licking the junction at Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo’s hands weaving into Thorin’s black tresses.

“You really are insatiable my hobbit” Thorin smiled, groping Bilbo’s ass.

“To clean!” Bilbo blushed, slapping Thorin on the chest who pouted, “but maybe later”

Thorin perked at that, Bilbo laughing, “if you’re good”

“I’m _always_ good” Thorin smirked, Bilbo kissing him softly. The two just holding each other in the bath tub.

The two got out of the tub after a few more minutes, Bilbo tossing the sheets into the basket for laundry while Thorin put on new sheets. They re-did each other’s bandages, taking turns to put in the two braids into each other’s hair. One to mean that they were courting, the other to mean they were lovers. Bilbo’s braiding was getting much better. Once both had finished, with a few more caresses, Thorin spooned behind Bilbo.

“Now you’ve got me all curious” Bilbo yawned, Thorin smiling into the back of his neck.

“You better behave yourself _Â_ _zyung_ _â_ _l”_

“I think I’d like the punishment Thorin” Bilbo chuckled, Thorin laughing along with him.

“Thorin… do you think the other dwarves will like me?” Bilbo whispered nervously.

“Actually, with all of the regaling stories during supper from our friends, most of the dwarves want to meet you. I even have word from Nori and Dwalin of dwarves who are very happy I have someone to stand beside me. Dwarf or not”

Bilbo sighed at that before suddenly stiffening, Thorin’s hand resting on his lower belly. Bilbo’s face was on fire before turning pale, glad Thorin couldn’t see how pale it became.

“Please don’t be nervous Mudùmel. Most haven’t seen a hobbit before, but I’m sure your love of food and stories will impress them. Besides, you are very much liked by the noble dwarves in our Company. That alone has made most of the dwarves curious about you”

“Good night Thorin” Bilbo whispered after a moment, turning his head to kiss Thorin, who gently returned the kiss.

“Night Amrâl”

Both fell asleep in the early evening since they were rather exhausted for the day. Bilbo blamed Thorin for that.


	6. The End of Courtship

“Bilbo, you’ve got to tell him” Gandalf harrumphed, pacing out on the balcony, smoking his pipe; Bilbo sitting on the bed.

Bilbo’s throat felt dry, rubbing his hands together in nervousness. Bilbo had to admit, he was suspicious last night and made his friends worry.

**Last Night**

Bilbo had made a homemade bread for Thorin, a hobbit courting custom, for the dinner. He showed it to Thorin, who was supposed to have the first piece. Thorin lifted Bilbo, kissing him with whoops and hollers from their friends who were clapping. They were getting attention from other dwarves, looking curiously at the two, most with happy faces.

“I am excited to eat something made by my Amrâl” Thorin whispered, Bilbo smiling happily.

Thorin and Bilbo were at dinner with the company. Ori and Balin were talking about different books and dwarvish customs, Ori writing down hobbit customs. Bombur, Bofur, Fili and Kili walked out with plates of food for the actual dinner. Bilbo was sitting next to Thorin who was at the head of the table, Ori next to Bilbo. Balin was sitting on the other side of Thorin and Dwalin was sitting next to Ori. 

Kili set down a plate of cooked meat in front of Bilbo, the others setting down other meats, breads, cheeses and vegetables (ordered by Oin) for them to eat. Everyone was piling food onto their plates, Balin and Thorin piling food for Bilbo and Dwalin piling food for Ori (Nori and Dori still eyeing him).

Bilbo’s face suddenly turned a pale green, the waft of cooked meat going up his nose.

Thorin smiled at Bilbo, before doing a double take at Bilbo’s face.

“Givashel?” Thorin whispered, grabbing Bilbo’s hand, looking very concerned at him. Everyone stopped talking over each other, looking just as concerned at the hobbit.

“Auntie?” Kili and Fili asked at the same time.

“I uh… I have forgotten something” Bilbo quickly walked from the table before running down the hall. Several dwarves looked at him in worry before Bilbo threw up all he had in his stomach around a corner.

“Bilbo?” Balin whispered, rubbing Bilbo’s back, “did you eat something?” The old dwarf seeming to have caught up with him.

“N-No” Bilbo whispered, shaking a little.

“Well let’s get you back to bed” Balin helped Bilbo up and back to his and Thorin’s room. Bilbo sat on the edge of the bed, hearing the door close, sighing out. Bilbo rested his hand on his belly, rubbing it a little.

“What do I do?” Bilbo whispered to himself. It was another moment before hurried footsteps came to the bedroom. Bilbo felt a warm, callused hand cup his cheek, seeing a worried Thorin.

“Here Amrâl. Oin made it. Says it should help an upset stomach” Thorin handed Bilbo the very warm tea cup, Bilbo smiling, sipping at it. His stomach calmed down almost immediately, Bilbo very happy about that.

“You should tell me if something is wrong Bilbo. This isn’t the first time I heard you throw up this week. It’s the third. If you are sick you should say something, not hide it” Thorin whispered, his hand running through Bilbo’s curls, minding the braids.

Bilbo had to give himself credit since, for the last few weeks, he had been throwing up at least four times a day. He was very glad he could sneak around others without being seen.

“I’m sorry Thorin. I’ve been so excited about the surprise so…” Bilbo whispered, Thorin sighing before kissing his temple.

“Well after the surprise I want Oin to look at you, alright?” Thorin didn’t leave any room for argument, Bilbo’s heart dropping to his stomach. Oin was bound to notice a little baby in his belly; most likely a big dwarvish baby with Bilbo's luck.

“I was wanting you to eat something, but if you aren’t able to keep it down, I don’t want to force you”

Bilbo usually felt better after throwing up so he agreed to eat a little something with Thorin. The two ate in their room, Fili and Kili and the rest of the company following behind them. Thorin ate the first slice of sweet bread, which was very delicious, the others nearly devouring it.

“You must make more Auntie!” Kili yelled happily along with the other dwarves.

“I made four loaves I have you know!” Bilbo spluttered making the dwarves laugh. After much merriment, and Bilbo refusing wine (saying his stomach didn’t like it at the moment) the dwarves slowly left one by one. Oin wanted to do a quick check up, but Bilbo stubbornly refused; Thorin lifted his brow at Bilbo, wondering why Bilbo was being so hard headed about his health. Oin had the same look on his face.

Ori wished him a good sleep along with the others. Bilbo gave Fili and Kili a kiss on the forehead, the two telling him that their mother would be at the Mountain in about a month. _That_ made Bilbo nervous who was being reassured by Thorin most of the night that Diz would love him.

**Current time**

“I will have no more of this dilly dallying! What if you were to get hurt? Wanting to go into the mines even!” Gandalf was harrumphing and mumbling.

“Wrong swing of a hammer, no one paying attention, losing your footing, nausea. How did you even stop Thorin from noticing your morning sickness pray tell?”

“Well he’s gone for most of the day with paperwork and rebuilding, along with the others” Bilbo mumbled.

“Today is your last day of ordered bed rest from Oin. What will you do when you start to round more than a hobbit should?”

“They don’t know that!” Bilbo jumped off the bed, snapping out the sentence with tears in his eyes. Bilbo looked startled at his outburst, frowning as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the impending tears.

Gandalf sighed, putting away his pipe, before sitting on the bed.

“Bilbo… I’m sorry to push you like this. The Mountain has many dangers and letting dwarves know that you are –“ Bilbo glared at him not to say the word.

“They can help you. You may not want or think you need their help, but what happens when you are further along? Don’t you want Thorin to know? Isn’t it only fair?” Gandalf whispered, his eyes boring into Bilbo’s who had to look away.

“I… I want to tell him. I’ve come close but the words won’t come out”

“Bilbo, he loves you. He loves you more than anything; I’ve told you that”

“I know. I’m just… scared”

“Scared? It is natural. After all this is yours and well, anyone’s first time with this sort of _situation_. After all it’s been what? Seventy years since the last time this has happened in the Shire?”

“It’s considered something awful… I couldn’t go back to the Shire if I wanted to” Bilbo fiddled with the edge of the duvet on the bed.

“You want to?”

“Well someday, yes. I don’t need the Sackville-Baggins to steal Bag End! All of my things are there. She probably has my spoons by now”

“Probably” Gandalf smiled, Bilbo crossing his arms at the thought.

“I’m scared… he’ll turn me away when I tell him” Bilbo whispered, the tears returning to his eyes, “not even you know how he’ll react”

Gandalf sighed, rubbing Bilbo’s back.

“No. That is true. I don’t know. But-” Bilbo looked up at Gandalf with a tint of hope in his eyes, “I’d consider him a fool for throwing his family out the door even without the work of a cursed gem swaying him.”

“Do you think he would?”

“I don’t know Bilbo. I am sure, though, he will be shocked so please prepare him first. Perhaps explain the Took bloodline to him”

Bilbo nodded. Thorin asked him to come down to the main level of the Mountain for the surprise today. Thorin was taking him somewhere. He was excited for the surprise. Bilbo smiled at the memory of him trying to kiss the secret out of Thorin one night. Thorin almost crumpled then, before attacking Bilbo none too gently for most of the night.

“How far along are you Bilbo?”

Bilbo snapped his head up at the sudden question before blushing. He had talked to a few cousins of his who had been pregnant, asking them this and that out of curiosity when he was a fauntling; of course that gave him odd looks from some. Not the pregnant women of course who were Tooks. By what they told him, and how he compares where he’s at with the morning sickness, he knew exactly when he was pregnant; mostly because Thorin and he didn’t do it much while in the Mountain because of the dragon sickness.

“I’ll be in my fifth week after today” Bilbo whispered, blushing at the memory of him and Thorin in Lake Town.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Bilbo sighing before leaving the room feeling Gandalf’s gaze on him.

Bilbo headed down to where the throne room was. He saw something being built next to the actual throne, wondering what it was for, for a moment.

“Bilbo” Thorin hugged Bilbo, Bilbo almost jumping out of his skin in surprise.

“Melhekhul!” Bilbo placed his hand over his heart, Thorin barking out a laugh. Bilbo saw some of the dwarves smile, seeing their king happy. Bilbo’s heart melted at the smile Thorin was giving him. Bilbo leaning up on his toes, kissing Thorin softly.

“Come Bilbo” Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand, walking him through the throne room, to a door to the far back Bilbo hadn’t noticed before.

“Close your eyes” Thorin whispered. Bilbo looked at him curiously, but did as he was told. Bilbo felt wind hit him, Bilbo’s hand tightening around Thorin’s, wondering what they were doing outside. They were going down a few steps until Bilbo was on uneven ground.

Bilbo felt hard dirt and stone here and there below his feet as Thorin kept leading him.

“Alright, open them” Thorin was standing behind Bilbo. Bilbo opened his eyes. It was an open area. It was very large and round, half the size of the throne room. It had hard dirt and stone slabs here and there on the ground. It had low stone walls outlining the area that looked brand new, smooth, and well built. Bilbo walked forward seeing ten or more carts further out in the open area. Some were filled with saplings, some with sprouts of plants, some with soil.

“I… had promised you in Lake Town, remember?” Thorin spoke softly, almost nervously. Bilbo looked back at Thorin confused. Why would dwarves have plants?

Thorin slowly walked up to Bilbo, grabbing one of his hands.

“This is all yours. I am leaving it to you” Thorin whispered, Bilbo scrunching his brows.

“It’s your garden. I bought soil and plants through some of the elves; they were trying to explain the difference between dirt and soil with me,” Thorin rolled his eyes at that, “I even contacted Beorn who was happy to send you things from his own garden; not that he was exactly happy to hear from me, mind you. Those things should be here in a few days. I don’t know much about plants or dirt, but I know that hobbits like to grow things. I would give you everything Bilbo. I know you don’t care for gold or gems, though any coin you wish to use from the treasury is yours to spend as well, but you enjoy food and plants. That’s why, you may do what you want with this. It was the only area I could find that gets sunlight even with the Mountain where it is.”

Bilbo was stunned. He was frozen and shocked and happiness was blooming in his chest; he wasn’t sure what to do with how much of it was overflowing.

“Um… if you do not like it, you can pick where you would like to make a garden” Thorin hurriedly spoke. Bilbo didn’t even notice his friends peeking out from behind the carts, wondering what Bilbo’s reaction would be. They got all their information from Ori about what Bilbo liked for plants and such.

Bilbo had tears leave him suddenly before jumping on Thorin, holding him almost crushingly.

“Th-Thorin” Bilbo cried softly, Thorin smiling into Bilbo’s hair, “I love it. I love it so much. For you to do this for me.”

Thorin laughed softly, their friends smiling so happily at the two.

“I know how you get bored” Thorin laughed, Bilbo giving a watery laugh in return.

“I-I” Bilbo hiccupped, climbing down off of Thorin who looked to pout for a second, Bilbo smiling at that, “I had Dwalin and Bofur help me make this for you”

Bilbo pulled out a jade looking stone with silver rivulets. It was a braid bead. It wasn’t perfectly smooth but it was beautiful.

“They said that braid beads are given during courtings for dwarves; something made of stone they make for the other. You had given me so much I just wanted to do the same” Bilbo whispered, voice wobbly. He looked up seeing Thorin’s eyes rimmed with happy tears. Thorin kneeled down in front of Bilbo, looking up at him.

Bilbo smiled, putting the bead into the braid he had done earlier. The color popped out, just like Bilbo hoped it would, a great color that stood out in Thorin’s dark hair.

“There” Bilbo whispered, smiling, petting Thorin’s hair. Thorin just seemed to stare at him a moment, confusing Bilbo. If Bilbo had turned he would have seen his usually stoic friends with happy tears ready to fall and a lot of sniffling. Fili and Kili seeming to usher their uncle to do something.

“Bilbo. I am not good with words” Thorin mumbled, grabbing Bilbo’s hand.

“Thorin, you should stand. That’s not good for anyone’s knees you know” Bilbo grumbled. He had seen some of the dwarves doing so, giving them a very stern talking to which was rather adorable. Most liking how much Bilbo cared for them even though he didn’t really know them.

“You are very much right Bilbo…” Thorin smiled, but not moving from where he was, “do you know what you are to me Bilbo?” Thorin whispered, holding Bilbo’s hand tighter. Bilbo cocked his head in confusion, not sure what answer Thorin was looking for.

“You are my Sanâzyung. My perfect love. Did you know that?” Thorin smiled, Bilbo’s cheeks turning red very quickly.

“Bilbo I love you. I want you by my side, always. There aren’t enough words to explain how much you mean to me. What you do to me. How you have made me the way I am”

“Thorin, you were already an amazing king before I came along” Bilbo blurted out, his cheeks on fire.

Thorin looked to where he was holding Bilbo’s hand still, kissing the back of it with a smile. Bilbo’s cheeks the color of a dark red wine now, slowly spreading to the tips of his ears.

“We have kind of gotten out of order with the courting, but I suppose how courtings end is still the same”

Bilbo looked scared and worried at that, wondering if Thorin was insinuating that he wanted to end the courtship, but have him there as a friend.

 _No, he wouldn’t do that. Doesn’t make sense_ Bilbo’s mind whirling for a second for some rationality. Thorin saw almost all of the company hit their foreheads at that sentence, Thorin nearly wanting to hit himself from seeing Bilbo looking panicked.

“Marry me” Thorin blurted out, Bilbo looking down at him stunned, eyes wide and mouth dropped down slightly. Thorin hurriedly fumbled for the ring that was in his pocket with his free hand, nearly forgetting that it was there. He lifted it up quickly for Bilbo to see. Bilbo’s eyes snapped down to the ring. It was intricate. It looked like woven gold from afar, but they were actually leaves; golden leaves. There was one stone used for the whole ring. It was an emerald that was melted down and outlined the leaves on the ring. Almost like it was painted to show the veins of each leaf. Bilbo looked at it stunned, his heart hammering and hands clammy.

Bilbo finally got things to stop spinning before nearly tackling Thorin to the ground.

“Yes! Yes I will marry you Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo yelled, Thorin laughing happily. Bilbo heard yelling and cheering, seeing his family and some of the dwarves that had been helping with the rebuilding excited to see their king propose.

Bilbo was taken out of his observations by a firm and passion filled kiss by Thorin, Bilbo smiling happily into the kiss.

“Oh Bilbo. My Bilbo” Thorin smiled, eyes rimmed with tears.

“Thorin” Bilbo whispered, hugging him. Bilbo somehow ended up straddling Thorin, Thorin grabbing Bilbo’s hand. He kissed the palm of Bilbo’s hand, Bilbo having a few tears leave him, before Thorin slid on the ring. It was perfect. When Thorin figured out his finger size he didn’t have a clue; or really cared.

Bilbo chocked on a sob, smiling, looking at the ring.

“This is so beautiful Thorin. Did you make this?”

“Yes Mizimelûh. It was something that made me think of you. It was that or acorns but my acorns didn’t exactly turn out well” Thorin grumbled making Bilbo laugh so happily, Thorin was stunned by it and the way the sun lit up his Atamenel; because Bilbo really did take his breath away.

There friends came over, everyone hugging Bilbo, including most of the dwarves that had been coming back to the Mountain.

“It took Thorin weeks to come up with the ring. So Ori and I decided to take over for the wedding” Balin chuckled, “otherwise you’ll both have full sets of white hair by the time he finishes the thing.”

“What better way to celebrate the new Lonely Mountain than with a wedding!” Fili yelled, Kili and he never letting go of Bilbo (who unconsciously had his hands on his belly protectively).

“Why don’t we celebrate with a dinner, aye!”

“Aye!” All the dwarves yelled, including Thorin, who somehow grappled Bilbo out of Fili and Kili’s grasp who were pouting at their uncle.

Bilbo smiled, the dwarves heading inside for a lunch and to prepare a magnificent feast for dinner.

Bilbo’s smile slowly turned to a frown, looking at his belly, realizing that his hands were cradling it protectively. Thorin turned to Bilbo, a smile illuminating his face before frowning, seeing Bilbo holding his lower belly.

“Bilbo, I want Oin to look at you,” Thorin said sternly, grabbing Bilbo’s arm gently. Bilbo looked up at Thorin suddenly, fear in his eyes which confused and worried Thorin greatly.

“I need to tell you something Thorin” Bilbo whispered. Thorin’s eyes flicked down to where Bilbo’s hands rested on his belly, before looking back up into Bilbo’s eyes.

“Alright” Thorin whispered. Bilbo walked slowly through the very wide and open area, starting at one side of the circular area along the wall. Bilbo’s hand glided on the smooth stone. The dirt was old and needed to be replaced, but that wouldn’t be too hard.

“Have I ever told you about Tooks?” Bilbo asked softly, seeing Thorin shake his head ‘no.’ He was walking alongside Bilbo, hands behind his back.

“I know that they are part of your family bloodline and considered adventurers I believe, from what Gandalf had described. Something most hobbits are against.”

Bilbo nodded at that, looking at the stone his hand was gliding on. Bilbo heard a rumble, meaning rain was coming, and hoped he could get through this before it started.

“Well you see, my very, very great grandfather, the oldest of the Tooks and the near start of our bloodline… did something you see.”

Thorin cocked his head in curiosity, wondering why Bilbo was telling him this. Not that he minded knowing something of Bilbo’s family history since he had explained his own family history to Bilbo one long night.

“No one really knows how it happened. Some say he was dabbling in magic. Some say he made a deal with a witch. Some think he met a mystical creature. Either way… something happens to some of the males with Tookish blood now.”

Bilbo heard Thorin gulp. If he looked up he would have probably seen the worry and blood loss in Thorin’s face.

“It’s very rare and looked down upon more than anything else. It is also a Took family secret that only a few family members know. No one really knows that they _obtain_ this certain _something_ until it actually happens to them.”

“Bilbo… please Mudùmel. My heart can not take something bad happening to you. Did this something get passed down to you? Is there anything I can do?” Thorin was stumbling over his words, the thunder getting louder by the minute. Bilbo stopped his walk. They were both as far from the door to the throne room as possible; the only two that were out there.

“It’s not necessarily bad, depending on perspective you know” Bilbo mumbled, still looking at his well-groomed feet.

“Bilbo” Thorin spoke sternly, Bilbo feeling bad for drawling this on so long.

“Speak plainly Bilbo. Please” Thorin was firm, Bilbo feeling his hard eyes on him. Bilbo knew that Thorin was just worried and upset for his wellbeing, not at all as angry as he sounded. After all, he was the man’s fiancé now; he still would be after this, right?

“Took men, in rare cases but not impossible cases –“

“Bilbo!”

“I’m pregnant” Bilbo blurted out, looking up at Thorin as he did so. A flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, and a downpour had started.

Bilbo could see Thorin in the rain still, but the downpour was becoming heavier by the minute. He looked…well, shocked wouldn’t suffice to explain how Thorin looked. He looked confused. His brows were scrunched together, but eyes wide in surprise. Mouth parted slightly in shock.

“I’m pregnant Thorin,” Bilbo saying it again as though it was a weight off his chest, “I didn’t know it was possible but I seem to have the trait” Bilbo’s voice dropping to a whisper, probably not being heard in the rain. Bilbo was waiting, hoping that Thorin would tell him something after his shock. Both were getting soaked to the bone in the rain, which was a bit too cold for Bilbo’s liking considering the Shire had warm rain showers.

Bilbo was shaking from the cold and Thorin seemed to be indifferent to the rain. He hadn’t moved an inch. Bilbo didn’t know what to do. It had been several minutes and Thorin just stood there. His eyes were glued to Bilbo’s belly sometime during the rain storm.

Bilbo couldn’t look at Thorin anymore, his heart hurting. He wasn’t doing _anything_. He took a few steps away from Thorin, looking at the wet and matted hair on his feet.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your idea of this being a Sanâzyung” Bilbo’s voice was wobbly, turning and nearly running to the door.

“Oye Auntie! Food’s this way” Kili yelled, Fili waving him over to a side door in the throne room. Both stopped seeing Bilbo look at them a moment before sobbing, hands over his eyes as he ran from the throne room in the opposite direction as them.

Fili and Kili looked at each other confused before seeing a rather stunned Thorin walking in a daze from the rain storm outside. His hand swung as if trying to find an arm for a chair, nearly collapsing on his throne. Fili and Kili ran to him, determined to get an answer out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I left it on a cliff hanger again. Hahaha not that sorry of course though :P


	7. Sad and Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. Anyway, here you all go; Enjoy!

Bilbo ran to his and Thorin’s room, laying on the bed, soaking wet. He sobbed into the mattress, with a pillow pulled over his head.

“Bilbo?” Gandalf came into the room slowly. He had heard about Thorin proposing, so of course he had observed from afar, happy for the hobbit and hard headed king. He watched through the rain, hoping Bilbo would tell Thorin about the baby. He looked like he did and was himself upset that Thorin had no reaction after a good while.

Gandalf’s heart twisted, seeing the dear hobbit curled up into a ball, sobbing his heart out.

“My bloodline ruins everything” Bilbo cried out, Gandalf frowning.

“Is it too late to go back to the Shire?” Bilbo whispered.

“Yes. You would be due a month after we would get there, and the road is no place for a pregnant hobbit as it is. You know how dangerous it was coming here. I won’t put you through that Bilbo” Gandalf murmured, sitting in a chair from across the bed.

“I can’t have him hating me for the rest of his life” Bilbo sobbed, sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

“Did he say this to you?” Gandalf asked angrily, Bilbo shaking his head ‘no.’

“He didn’t do anything Gandalf. Just stood there. He stood there so long” Bilbo wiped his nose on his sleeve, Gandalf seeing the heartbreak in Bilbo’s eyes.

“That doesn’t mean he no longer loves you. I told you he would be shocked” Gandalf whispered, Bilbo growing angry.

“Shocked!? Of course I know that! But someone remains shocked only for so long! What did you expect me to think!?” Bilbo yelled, tears leaving him freely.

“Bilbo…”

“Please. Just go. I want to be alone” Bilbo turning away from the wizard who saddened at that.

“Alright. But you are never truly alone Bilbo Baggins, remember that” Gandalf whispered, leaving the room quietly. Bilbo broke down again into sobs that racked his body. Bilbo curled into a ball, resting against the bed on the floor. He soon just had dry tear tracks down his cheeks, staring off into nothing.

Bilbo didn’t know how long he was sitting like that, but his butt was starting to go numb. Bilbo wobbly stood up, one hand on the bed for support.

“I imagined how he would have reacted you know” Bilbo whispered, hand on his belly, “I must have imagined a hundred scenarios. Some of them like this, sadly. But I had hoped for the ones where he would whisk me to our room and hide me from everyone possessively” Bilbo smiling a little at that.

“He’d keep me in bed, or carry me everywhere. He’d have Dwalin and Gloin guarding me or Bifur or Bofur, Nori or Dori. Anyone from the company really. Night and day… he’d sing to you too. He’d sing low and hum and whisper things to you. I was only able to spoil you with his touches, without him knowing it was really you there under his hand. I’m sorry about that” Bilbo’s voice hitching, “you don’t deserve someone who won’t even talk about you.”

Bilbo started sobbing again, sitting on the edge of the bed in tears. He rubbed his belly, before just keeping his hand pressed there. He looked at the beautiful ring on his finger that was on his hand that was against his belly.

The amount of detail and small veins in each leaf; the emerald melting into each vein.

 _Thorin must have put in so much time and work into this. It's so beautiful. But will he allow it to remain on my finger?_ Bilbo fiddled with the ring on his finger, not wanting to take it off or have Thorin take it from him. 

Bilbo sighed, looked through the open doors of the balcony, noticing that it was night out; stars twinkling and the moon rising higher.

 _Maybe I could hide out at Rivendell. Elrond seemed nice enough and Gandalf could put in a word for me_ Bilbo thought for a moment before becoming rather melancholy the more he thought about leaving.

Bilbo stood wobbly once more, his clothes and the bed damp from all the rain. His skin was pale and eyes red. Tear tracks down his cheeks. Bilbo shivered uncontrollably, deciding he could at least change clothes.

 He took a few steps to the drawer from across the room before hearing yelling. It was echoing from down the hall, most of the rooms were far apart from each other so they must have been yelling very loudly for Bilbo to hear it from where he was.

It was mostly in Khuzdul, Bilbo not understanding some of the words because of the echo or from not actually hearing the word before. Bilbo wasn’t sure what to do, backing away from the door slowly, the bed hitting the back of his knees. The yelling was getting louder by the minute until it seemed to be right outside the bedroom door; in the living room, rather. Bilbo could have sworn he heard Gandalf’s voice but couldn’t be sure from the overlapping voices.

Someone must have said something because in the next moment, it was dead silent. Bilbo was listening so hard for even the smallest sound, it was really startling for something to become that silent. Bilbo heard stomping in the next second before the bedroom door flew open, hitting the wall hard enough to close right after the angry dwarf that walked in. To be more specific, the seemingly angry Thorin who walked in.

Bilbo had unconsciously grabbed the duvet from the bed, using it as though it were a shield against Thorin. Thorin didn’t stop though. He marched straight over to Bilbo whose eyes were wide in fear and shock, the duvet held with Bilbo’s two hands, covering the lower half of his face and pooling at his feet; pretty much hiding his entire body.

The duvet was suddenly grabbed out of his hands, thrown onto the bed, Bilbo stunned in absolute fear. Bilbo's hand went to his belly, taking a step back before Thorin’s arms moved so fast Bilbo couldn’t even see where his hands were going.

One hand was on his low back, pulling Bilbo in towards Thorin before his lips were on Bilbo’s. Bilbo gasped, Thorin taking advantage as he slanted his mouth, deepening the kiss. Bilbo’s gasped again when he felt Thorin’s hand on top of the one over his belly. Bilbo struggled slightly out of Thorin’s hold, ending up stumbling and landing on the floor on his rump. Thorin immediately fell to his knees, looking like he was wanting to get closer to Bilbo.

Bilbo took a good look at Thorin (Bilbo still looking like a frightened deer). Thorin was drenched from the rain still, his hair more wavy than usual. His clothes were soaked and he was leaving a puddle on the floor. His eyes though. His eyes went into Bilbo’s very soul the way Thorin was looking at him. They held happiness, hope, unending _love_ for crying out loud! They also held a slight fear, nervousness, and sorrow in them.

Bilbo didn’t know what to do. What to say even. He just sat there in shock, not sure what to make of Thorin bursting in here and kissing him.

“Bilbo” Thorin whispered, almost brokenly. Bilbo nearly sobbed at the way he said it, his lip quivering even.

“Bilbo I…” Thorin was breathing heavily, looking like he didn’t know what to say either.

“Don’t leave” Was whispered by the drenched dwarf, he looked like the very thought was causing him pain. Bilbo looking at him surprised.

“Please don’t leave. I’m sorry. My reaction was poor, though the news shook me to my very _core_ , Bilbo. You have to know that. Kili was always going to be the heir because I knew that I was never going to have children. You have to know that!” Thorin reiterated desperately. He crawled forward, Bilbo blinking harshly, his heart hammering behind his ribs.

“You are really” Thorin gulped audibly, Bilbo seeing his Adam’s apple bobbing at the action, “really carrying our child inside of you?”

Thorin looked at Bilbo with so much desperation and hope Bilbo thought the look alone would drown him with the suddenness of it all. Bilbo nodded slowly, taking a slow crawl away from the dwarf. Thorin looked at Bilbo confused, the hobbit moving away from him.

“Bilbo… I love you. I love the very idea of you having our child, but” Thorin whispered the ‘but’, Bilbo no longer moving away from him; Thorin glad of this.

“The love I have for our child is going to be much different from the love I have for you. Please my Atamanel, I am sorry I stood doing nothing for so long when you told me. I’m sorry for being so hard headed and daft towards little things. I’m sorry to have made you cry, again” Thorin whispered, looking down at the floor at that last sentence. Bilbo’s eyes softened at Thorin who was holding his hands in his lap, looking so ashamed. He sat on the floor, in the puddle he had been causing, not attempting to get closer to Bilbo since Bilbo seemed so adamant on staying far away from him.

Bilbo breathed out a soft sigh, his eyes softening and his heart fluttering with hope. Bilbo crawled to Thorin slowly until he was sitting on his shins in front of the dwarf. Bilbo slowly, ever so slowly, lifted his hand. He gently touched Thorin’s cheek with his palm, Thorin leaned into Bilbo’s hand.

His eyes slowly looked up at Bilbo, Bilbo seeing so much shame and sorrow. Thorin’s hand slowly came up to Bilbo’s hand cradling his cheek.

“Please don’t leave” Thorin whispered miserably and with slight desperation in his voice; in the very air around Thorin even.

Bilbo looked into those deep blue eyes that he could just stare in and get lost in for days.

“I love you Thorin. I’ll always love you. I was only to leave thinking I was not wanted” Bilbo whispered, Thorin nearly jumping forward at him.

“You are wanted. You are wanted by everyone here, but I want you more. I need you more. I need and want you more than anyone here… because I love you. You’ve stolen my heart Bilbo Baggins, and I won’t let a thief like you go”

Bilbo chocked back a sob, nearly diving to hug Thorin who was holding him just as tightly.

“I won’t let you go, I won’t” Thorin repeated along with sweet nothings, Bilbo crying softly into the man’s already wet shirt. Bilbo didn’t know how long Thorin comforted him, but he was growing very tired and his eyes hurt; they also probably looked horrible.

Bilbo pulled back a little to look at Thorin’s face who was smiling oh so softly at him. Thorin leaned in slowly, Bilbo meeting him half way as they kissed softly. More softly than Bilbo had ever imagined. Thorin put more passion into the kiss, Bilbo following his lead, feeling Thorin’s hand go up his shirt against his low back.

“Bilbo, Âzyungâl, you’re freezing” Thorin frowned, Bilbo giving him a shaking smile. Bilbo had started shivering when he had pulled away from the hug since Thorin had been keeping him warm.

Thorin promptly lifted Bilbo up and headed for the bathroom, Bilbo’s cheeks tinting red. Thorin quickly removed Bilbo’s clothes, Bilbo removing Thorins’. Thorin got a towel, handing it to Bilbo before Bilbo quickly wrapped it around himself and Thorin who looked to be leaving for another towel. Thorin stopped, smiling, as he slowly dried off Bilbo, who was doing the same to Thorin; one towel between them.

Thorin and Bilbo ended up back in the bedroom somehow, their eyes never leaving the other. The bed hit the back of Bilbo’s knees, making the hobbit sit suddenly onto the bed. Thorin smiled, kneeling down in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo’s cheeks turned bright red again, his nudeness making its way to the forefront of his mind. Thorin didn’t seem to care in the slightest though about his own nakedness. Bilbo’s breath hitched, Thorin looking up at him from where he was, his chest pressed into Bilbo’s knees.

Thorin slowly moved his eyes to Bilbo’s lower area it seemed, Bilbo’s face perfectly red, before his eyes went huge. Thorin rested his head slowly and gently against Bilbo’s belly. Like he was trying to hear their baby inside of Bilbo. Bilbo felt tears sting his eyes once more, his hand carding its way through Thorin’s hair.

“Thak” Thorin growled out possessively, Bilbo’s heart skipping a beat in happiness, “Thak” Thorin rubbed his forehead against Bilbo’s belly gently, Bilbo’s breath hitching at the sight; new tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Thak” Thorin looked up at Bilbo, kissing him slow. Bilbo felt his eyes close at the kiss, toes curling, and breath leaving him. Bilbo didn’t know when the kiss ended, only opening his eyes seeing stars and needing to breathe.

Bilbo was panting before he was gently pushed down onto the bed, Thorin hovering over him, caressing his cheek softly.

 _“_ Tharkâl” Thorin growled, his hand splayed over Bilbo’s belly, Bilbo’s hand on top of Thorins’, “Yasthûna.”

Bilbo hadn’t heard those words before, except Yasthûna in passing whispers of dwarves around him. He wondered what it meant, but was sure to ask Thorin tomorrow. After all, his eyes were starting to close against his will in exhaustion. He felt himself being pushed gently on to his side, Thorin’s one arm wrapped under Bilbo, hand pressed against Bilbo’s heart. Thorin’s other hand pressed onto Bilbo’s belly and one leg pushed between both of Bilbo’s; Thorin molded to Bilbo’s back, not allowing a sliver of space between them.


	8. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lovelies! Lots of fluff though >_<

Bilbo could hear mumbling. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he was too comfortable to move even out of curiosity. He felt so much warmer since he was shivering for a few minutes last night before Thorin’s furnace-like body warmed him up very quickly.

He felt a large hand, combing through his curls. The fingers were very familiar to him since they were Thorin’s after all. Bilbo sighed, snuggling further into sheets, becoming more aware of what was going on around him and what the mumbles were actually saying.

“Is Bilbo okay?”

“He looked awful last night”

‘The rain’ Bifur signed

“We’ll have to watch if he gets sick from the rain, yes”

“Does he ‘ave a baby bump Uncle?”

“Ooh I want to see!”

“Would you two quiet, the poor lad is sleeping”

“He will need food though”

“Yes, yes” Thorin mumbled, Bilbo feeling Thorin’s thumb caressing his shoulder.

Bilbo breathed in deeply, slowly opening his eyes to see his family talking quickly and quietly to Thorin who was grumbling.

Bilbo sat up slowly, his head throbbing a little, seeing everyone smiling shyly at him. Bilbo blinked, the room feeling a little cold before realizing that him and Thorin were still naked.

Bilbo squeaked, pulling the blanket up to his chin, “Out!”

Everyone laughed heartily, Bilbo’s cheeks red and spreading to his ears.

Thorin growled, holding Bilbo to him, everyone rolling their eyes at Thorin.

“Bombur and I made this for you Bilbo” Ori gave him a plate of food that had some meat, potatoes and bread.

Bilbo promptly turned green, concerning all the dwarves.

“S-Sorry the smell of cooked meat…” Bilbo muttered, looking embarrassedly down.

“Mudùmel, meat is good for dwarven babes”

“Not if he throws it up Thorin” Balin rolled his eyes, Thorin huffing.

Bofur quickly took the plate, Gloin platting the meat onto another dish, Bombur taking the plate to happily eat the meat.

Bilbo’s face returned to its normal color, the tips of his ears still red from still being naked under the blankets.

“Bilbo, would it be alright if I did a check up on you? I’m afraid I don’t know anything about Hobbit pregnancies” Oin hoped that Bilbo would let him check.

Bilbo looked to see Gandalf, smoking away on the balcony, both of them looking at each other for a moment.

“Mizimelûh, is something wrong?” Thorin’s hand that was holding Bilbo’s arm, so that Bilbo was snuggled into him, moved to cradle the side of Bilbo’s head.

“The Baggins are very highly praised Hobbits in the Shire. I suppose to dwarves, Bilbo would be like a Lord I suppose” Gandalf chuckled at how red Bilbo’s cheeks were becoming and how the dwarves looked shocked at that.

“My Lord Boggins” Fili chuckled, bowing along with Kili making Bilbo throw one of the small potatoes at them.

“Doesn’t mean the place isn’t ran sacked Gandalf” Bilbo frowned, looking down sadly.

“Why would it be ruined, Auntie?”

“I have some… unpleasant relatives that would take everything in my home, and claim it as theirs since they share part of the family name”

“How dare they do something like that” Thorin angrily glared, Bilbo kissing his bearded chin.

“I believe, that is why Bilbo would like me to get his affairs in order since he is clearly unable to travel in his… condition” Gandalf raised his brows, all the dwarves looking like they were going to scold Bilbo for even thinking about leaving.

Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat feeling Thorin’s hand rest protectively over his belly, giving a stony glare at Bilbo making him roll his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere Âzyungâl” Bilbo smiled, Thorin relaxing as he gently kissed Bilbo. Fili and Kili made identical gross sounds, everyone laughing at that.

“Anyway,” Gandalf stood, “I believe he wishes me to go to Bag End and send him his things as well as leave his home in the proper hands.”

“Gandalf, I hope this doesn’t interfere with any of your business” Bilbo asked worriedly, Gandalf smiling softly.

“Not to worry Bilbo. Besides, if you are able to become pregnant, it means that your life span has also lengthened thanks to the Took bloodline”

Everyone looked relieved at that, knowing the One's Despair would happen early to Thorin if Bilbo had a shorter life span.

Bilbo smiled at that, the dwarves asking him different questions about the Shire.

Thorin tugged Bilbo so Bilbo’s left leg was over Thorin’s lap, Bilbo’s right side was leaning into Thorin. Thorin made sure that Bilbo was covered at least from the waist down with the duvet, the dwarves still firing questions at the two.

“Now hold on!” Oin yelled, all the dwarves quieting.

“First thing first” Oin looked at Bilbo who was possessively held by Thorin.

“What about the baby Bilbo?” Oin asked curiously, all of the dwarves giving Bilbo their undivided attention.

“W-Well I, um” Bilbo blushed, not sure where to start, all the dwarves looking worriedly at Bilbo.

“He is five weeks along if you’d like to know” Gandalf hummed happily, all the dwarves smiling at that.

“None of you are… disgusted by this, are you?” Bilbo asked sadly.

“Of course not!”

“Why would you think that Auntie?”

“You are our friend”

“Family”

“Besides, little dwobbits will be cute!”

“Dwobbits?”

“Well when a hobbit and a dwarf really like each other, you end up with dwobbits!”

Everyone groaned at Kili’s logic, Bilbo smiling warmly.

“Five weeks?” Thorin seemed to be thinking back before a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Lake Town?” Thorin whispered, Bilbo smiling into Thorin’s chest who chuckled.

“Ugh! No reminders please!” Fili and Balin groaned, everyone looking at them confused while Bilbo blushed a dark red, Thorin laughing.

“ ‘S not my fault Bilbo and I had the same idea” Thorin laughed, Bilbo hitting him.

“When exactly did you two have time in Lake Town?” Bofur questioned making all the dwarves stutter and blush once they started thinking about it too.

“Alright, let us discuss something else” Thorin spoke loudly, Bilbo feeling grateful towards that.

“Um… I have morning sickness and I get tired a lot. I’ve been really wanting lemon pie for some reason though” Bilbo mumbled all the dwarves smiling happily at him.

“You will get one at once!” Thorin announced, Bilbo smacking his shoulder.

“Lemon’s could take a while to even be sent here and not even you, Thorin Oakenshield, can make them appear at this very moment” Bilbo smirked making Thorin harrumph, the dwarves relieved that Bilbo can talk Thorin out of making all of them look for lemons while none can be grown near the Lonely Mountain.

 “It takes about eleven months for a hobbit to give birth, but it also takes a dwarrowdam about three years to give birth” Gandalf spoke softly, Bilbo losing all color in his face.

“I don’t think I’d want to be huge for three years” Bilbo looked horrified at the very idea, Thorin smiling happily.

“I wouldn’t mind” Thorin kissed Bilbo on the crown of his head, Bilbo glaring at him.

“Of course you wouldn’t! I’m the one going to be the size of a house!”

 _“_ Men Lananubukhs me” Thorin whispered, Bilbo becoming less bristled.

“Aye, but the pregnancy may be hard on your body because the babe would be part dwarf” Oin mumbled, thinking out loud.

“He will have to be watched carefully then. When I return from my journey, I will bring a healer, just in case” Gandalf glared at Thorin, daring him to refute the idea. Thorin snapped his mouth shut, holding Bilbo tightly to him.

“Could I…” Oin led on, Bilbo nodding. Oin directed Bilbo to lie on his back, the others feeling slightly uncomfortable to be in the same room when such a touching moment is about to blossom between the two.

They all busied themselves with the knickknacks in the room except for Fili and Kili who sat happily on the floor in front of Bilbo so they could see. Oin felt here and there on Bilbo’s lower torso, resting his hand and placing pressure in certain places.

“Well, it isn’t as hard as a dwarrowdam’s, but there is definitely a baby in there” Oin smiled kindly at Bilbo who smiled. Thorin kissed Bilbo softly, resting his hand on Bilbo’s belly.

Fili and Kili inched forward, hands slowly creeping forward, wanting to touch Bilbo’s belly as well.

Thorin eyed them, more like glared, before nodding. A silent understanding that they must be nothing but gentle. Fili and Kili had lights shine in their eyes, placing their hands onto Bilbo’s belly, feeling how hard it was.

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl Fili?” Kili asked softly, Fili placing his ear against Bilbo’s belly.

“Don’t know, but I’m sure they’ll be very hard headed”

The two chuckled at that, Thorin finally able to shoo them away. The others congratulated Bilbo, Ori giving his belly a gentle pat, all of them leaving the room. Oin checked to see if Bilbo was coming down with a cold or not, but it seemed that if Bilbo rested for a few days that he would be alright.

Thorin possessively tugged Bilbo back into him, Thorin spooning Bilbo from behind.

“When would you like to elope Tharkâl?” Thorin mumbled into Bilbo’s neck, leaving soft kisses here and there.

“When flowers start to bloom would be nice” Bilbo smiled, hand resting on top of Thorin’s, the ring gleaming on his finger, "and when I am not about to burst" Thorin chuckled at that, mumbling he could always make a litter for Bilbo to be carried down the aisle with; Bilbo glared at him at that.

“Thorin, you had mentioned this the other night as well, but what does Yasthûna and Tharkâl mean?”

“Yasthûna is what you will be to me once we wed. You will be considered my consort to all dwarves, men and elves”

Bilbo hummed in happiness at that, giggling a little.

“I heard some of the dwarves calling me that before you proposed. I was going to ask you what it meant but I kept forgetting how to pronounce it”

Thorin grumbled into Bilbo’s neck, mumbling something about dwarves trying to ruin his surprises.

“And… Tharkâl?” Bilbo tried pronouncing it correctly.

“That word should only be spoken to you by me and perhaps Fili and Kili as a joke to jab at you” Thorin spoke possessively, Bilbo noticed.

“It is something one says when they are intimate. It is like saying omega bearer, the one who is with child. My child” Thorin whispered, his hand pressing slightly into Bilbo’s belly.

Bilbo felt his cheeks tint pink at how possessive Thorin was becoming the more he talked about Bilbo being pregnant.

“Rest Âzyungâl. I don’t wish for you to be sick” Bilbo rolled his eyes at that, but relaxed his body against Thorins. Feeling absolutely loved.

It had been a few days and Bilbo realized what it was those dwarves were building next to Thorin’s throne. It was a second throne chair, that was a bit smaller than the King’s throne.

Thorin had dressed Bilbo in his colors of varying shades of blues and gray.

“I will make you a crown Bilbo, once you become my Yasthûna”

Bilbo smiled softly at that, the two walking to the throne room. Bilbo finally got to see what Thorin had to deal with. Thorin said he was likely to get bored.

The two sat on their respective thrones, Bilbo with a much fluffier pillow to sit on than Thorin. Thorin waved for those with problems to come forward.

Bilbo was growing bored and tired after the fifteenth person. He felt bad for Fili and Kili who had come later and were standing on either side of Thorin and Bilbo; at least he had something to sit on. Of course Fili had brought Bilbo some paper. Bilbo decided that he would start planning his garden. Kili aided Thorin in any papers that Thorin wished to draw up while Kili aided Bilbo in any contracts he would like to draw up. Most of the problems dealt with different parts of the mines, Thorin not explaining or showing him those things in the Mountain yet. Kili would whisper to Bilbo from time to time if there was a name mentioned so Bilbo understood who they were talking about.

Bilbo of course made notes when he heard something interesting or didn’t know, when he wasn’t planning out his garden.

He started to decide where all of his plants would go, and then he started getting creative. There would be walkways, fountains, carvings perhaps. Bilbo was starting to become so excited for his future garden. He only hoped Thorin would allow him to plant things at least. Maybe not carry heavy things, but planting never hurt anybody. Fili was standing next to Bilbo, getting engrossed in Bilbo’s drawing designs for his garden, rather than the people that were coming with their problems

There was one last person for the afternoon who was a refugee from Lake Town, a fisherman, who claimed there were no more fish for him or the other fishermen to catch because of Smaug.

Thorin looked ready to lash out at the man before Bilbo placed his hand onto Thorin’s. Thorin, Fili, and Kili looked at Bilbo curiously. Dwarves that were standing guard also looked on curiously, wondering what the future consort was going to do; and very impressed that Bilbo could calm down their king so suddenly.

“What do you use to catch these fish?” Bilbo asked politely, surprising the man who looked scared at the anger on Thorin's face for a moment before calming down seeing Bilbo calm the King.

“We ‘ave bait like worms an' bugs, but no fish seem ta be bitin’”

“And is this the season that you catch the most fish?”

“Well no. Season don’t come round till three months from now, but people need ta eat an’ fish ‘as always been the main food for us Lake men”

“Hobbits enjoy fish quiet a lot. Did you know that?” Bilbo asked softly, the fisherman looking confused at him, shaking his head ‘no’.

“Well there was something we did to attract the fish. We had our bait like yours, but we put something on our bait. It attracted fish for miles. If you are able to catch a plethora of fish from the recipe I give you, I would like you to share a surmountable amount with our kingdom if you please”

The fisherman and the dwarves around him, including his fiancé looked at Bilbo with awe.

“I-I will be willing to try anything! I will agree to those terms” The fisherman bowed, Bilbo writing up the recipe on a piece of paper, Fili writing up a contract that the fisherman will give a percentage of his catch to the kingdom if he is able to catch a large amount of fish.

“We are finished for the day” Thorin waved his hand, dwarves bowing from their king. Fili and Kili ran to the kitchens saying their stomachs were talking to each other and echoing in the halls.

Thorin had grabbed Bilbo’s hand, tugging him down a hallway in a direction that a mine was still being worked on.

Bilbo couldn’t see Thorin’s face, but he assumed Thorin was angry for him speaking out in court without asking. He didn’t know all dwarvish customs, but hoped he hadn’t screwed up too badly.

Thorin stopped suddenly, Bilbo nearly bashing into his back before he was kissed roughly, back pressed into a stone wall.

Bilbo felt his eyes roll back from the intensity of the kiss, his vision going spotty from not being able to breathe. Thorin ripped his mouth off of Bilbo’s, spinning Bilbo so his chest was pressed against the wall.

Bilbo gasped, feeling his very fancy pants fall down his legs before his legs quaked with immediate pleasure, feeling Thorin have oil drenched fingers pressing inside of him.

“I love when you take charge Bilbo. Shows everyone what a strong and smart Yasthûna I have”

Bilbo smiled at that, biting his lip to stop the moans from leaving him.

Bilbo moaned loudly, which he was sure echoed down the hall, feeling Thorin’s tip press teasingly at his entrance.

Thorin pushed just his tip in, Bilbo nearly sobbing at the stretch and pleasure that was thrumming. Thorin rolled his hips before snapping fully inside of Bilbo. Bilbo’s breath hitched, the coil in his belly already tightening.

Thorin was pumping inside of Bilbo fast, his entire front molded to Bilbo’s back.

“O-Oh! Thorin!” Bilbo moaned, his head rolling back on to Thorin’s shoulder.

“Zahnin Tharkâl” Bilbo shuttered at that, his toes curling, biting his lip to stop his moans and gasps from leaving him, Thorin pounding into him.

“So fertile and tight you take my seed easily Bilbo” Thorin whispered huskily into Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo felt his body shaking, jolting when he felt Thorin stroke his member before pressing his hand into Bilbo’s belly.

Thorin was panting, sweat rolling off of him from how hot he was in his thick robes. Bilbo was so hot and tight and wet for him, the sounds Bilbo making were too sexy.

“I stuff you so full of my seed I’ve seen it drip out of you” Thorin moaned, his balls tightening, rubbing Bilbo’s perineum with his fingers with his other hand.

Bilbo nearly screamed, looking like he was trying to pull away from the pounding Thorin was giving to him, Thorin holding him in place hard. Bilbo was wreathing against Thorin’s body, tears pricking his eyes.

“Taking my seed greedily into your body, needing to be heavy with our child. I’ll give it to you Bilbo. Fill you over and over and over. Bury myself inside as you become round with our child, my cock buried to the hilt”

“ah, Ah, AH!” Bilbo arched hard against Thorin, Thorin pressing his fingers into Bilbo’s perineum, slamming precisely into Bilbo’s prostate at the same time. Thorin bit into Bilbo’s shoulder hard, holding Bilbo’s shuttering body against his.

Bilbo shot ribbons of cum onto the wall, his body jolting from sparks of pleasure still shooting into his spine. Thorin moaned happily, spilling deeply into Bilbo’s body whose hole was milking his cock.

The two slumped against the wall, Bilbo’s pants down by his ankles and Thorin’s halfway down as it was.

“Some-Someone could come any second Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, Thorin smirking. He slipped out of Bilbo, Bilbo blushing red from feeling Thorin’s seed run down his legs. Thorin’s eyes hooded in lust, Bilbo tugging on his pants so he could hide what they were just doing. Bilbo heard several dwarves walking down the hallway, panicking.

Bilbo limped to their bedroom, Thorin happily admiring his work with a growing possessiveness.

“I can clean you Bilbo” Thorin’s voice was low and husky, it effecting Bilbo’s body greatly. Bilbo felt his nipples harden, cursing Thorin for breaking his body.

“No!” Bilbo walked into the bathroom in embarrassment, determined to clean himself. Of course, after a few long minutes, Thorin walked in being very persuasive.

Bilbo sat on the couch in the living room (after a rambunctious hour in the bathroom with Thorin) looking at his garden plans.

“Will you show me?” Thorin walked over to the couch, noticing that Bilbo was drawing and writing things down during the court meeting.

Bilbo smiled softly, spreading out his drawings.

“Oh” Thorin smiled, reading what his Âzyungâl was wanting.

“I know that there are a lot of repairs going on still, so I understand if it will take a little while for it to become like this” Bilbo whispered, leaning into Thorin.

“The stone work for this isn’t difficult, except whatever it is you were thinking about for sculptures. I think we could get the stones done in a few days, and a few days to place them where you like”

Bilbo smiled at that, rubbing his belly. Thorin’s eyes softening at how unconscious Bilbo’s actions were.

“That’s fine. It’ll give me enough time to switch out the dirt with the soil” Bilbo smiled excitedly at Thorin who laughed.

“As long as you don’t lift heavy things I am happy. And I suppose you could abuse your power and ask dwarves to help you with whatever you like” Thorin smirked, Bilbo slapping Thorin’s chest at that.

“The little one needs food, come Mizimelûh”

Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat, eyes softening as Thorin grabbed his hand, the two leaving their room to go to the kitchens.

“How do you know the baby is hungry?” Bilbo asked softly.

“I can just tell” Thorin smiled softly. Bilbo’s heart fluttered at that smile, Thorin’s blue eyes gleaming with so much happiness it made Bilbo feel warm. Bilbo stopped suddenly, Thorin looking at him curiously.

“I might be worried as to what you might do when the baby actually gets here” Thorin tried scowling at that, but Bilbo would call it more of a pout.

“Hulwultarg” Bilbo giggled, tugging on Thorin’s beard, kissing him softly. Bilbo laughed lightly as Thorin spluttered at him, making his way to the kitchens; Thorin standing there in a daze for a moment. No one had ever, _ever,_ called him that before.

“Amrâl! Who in the name of Mahal is teaching you these words!?” Thorin shouted, chasing after Bilbo, pink tinting his cheeks and nose.


	9. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm super happy for all of you still following this story! Makes my heart warm <3\. Anyway, I felt bad for taking so long to update so I thought I would make this chapter super long for you guys. Hope you lovelies enjoy the fluffyness!

Bilbo rubbed his belly slowly, watching the dwarves placing the saplings where he had directed. His garden was coming together and it was going to be so beautiful; he would make sure of that. He loved walking barefoot in the fresh warm soil in the mornings. It helped when he needed to just dive his hands into the dirt or to plant something.

It had been four weeks and Dís was supposed to arrive in a day or two. Bilbo was nervous since she was Thorin’s sister and he was worried that she wouldn’t like him. Fili and Kili were saying otherwise, but Bilbo just had butterflies in his stomach.

“Thank you Master Dwarves. I made some bread for you for all your hard work” Bilbo smiled warmly at the dwarves who were patting their hands off of the dirt.

“At your service Yasthûna” The dwarves bowed, some of them happily telling him fresh air wasn’t so bad every now and again; all while stuffing their faces with the bread Bilbo had made.

Bilbo walked slowly through his garden, making it back into the Mountain. His belly hadn’t grown much in the four weeks that had passed; making him about nine weeks pregnant. None the less, the hardness that his belly had was much more evident. Especially when Thorin caressed it.

Thorin had also been trying to get Bilbo to eat meat again, but Bilbo would just get nauseous, refusing to eat it.

Bilbo walked in the open hallway, knowing that since it was late afternoon that Thorin would be on his throne, dealing with problems. Bilbo wanted to go to such things every now and again, but until he knew more about situations, he didn’t want to waste time if he could be in his garden instead.

Bilbo walked silently in the throne room, walking next to the wall. He saw Thorin, resting his head in his hand, looking absolutely bored.

Bilbo held back a giggle, wanting to sneak out before Thorin called Bilbo to join him. Bilbo saw Thorin’s head snap up, his eyes sparkling from across the room even, discreetly beckoning Bilbo over with his finger.

Bilbo bit his lip to prevent a full-on smile that was about to come out, shaking his hips a little as he walked out of the throne room quickly. Bilbo laughed happily down the hall knowing Thorin was probably a complete grump now.

Bilbo greeted dwarves along the way, reaching the entrance to the Mountain. Bilbo stretched in the warm sunlight, closing his eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the warm breeze. Some days it was colder than others, but Bilbo knew that Spring was coming soon, which meant his wedding!

Bilbo would get giddy at the idea, butterflies erupting in his belly. Bilbo played with the beautiful gold ring on his finger, never thinking that his life would end up like this.

Bilbo suddenly heard horns being blown repeatedly, a large caravan of dwarves heading towards the entrance of the Mountain.

Bilbo became nervous, moving back inside the Mountain to where the large doors opened, peeking behind the stone at the impending army.

Bilbo heard a rush of feet coming from behind him, dwarves that were currently in the Mountain becoming excited.

Bilbo started backing up further, not knowing what to do since he wasn’t informed of all Dwarvish customs. He only knew the basic greeting for friends or acquaintances; not royalty since he was the consort of royalty.

Bilbo suddenly felt a large hand on his lower back, his head snapping up to see Thorin smiling down at him.

“You gave me a heart attack Thorin” Bilbo pouted, Thorin kissing him quickly.

“It’s what you get for leaving me all alone in the throne room” Thorin harrumphed, Bilbo rolling his eyes at the man.

“Thorin, is everything alright?” Bilbo looked nervously at the dwarves that were swarming at the entrance to the Mountain.

“Oh! My sister Diz has arrived. It is respectful for dwarves to greet and bow to the Lady of the Durin line.

Bilbo nodded, squeezing his hands together repeatedly in nervousness. Thorin frowned at Bilbo’s nervousness, knowing he told his love enough times that his sister would love him; mostly from all the letters that Fili and Kili have sent her about how much they liked Bilbo, he was sure.

“Inùdôy!” A loud voice yelled, Fili and Kili barreling themselves through the crowd, nearly tackling someone. Bilbo couldn’t see over some of the taller dwarves.

“Now where is my idiot brother and his Yasthûna!?” The voice was higher than Thorin’s, before Bilbo saw someone Thorin’s height coming through the crowd with a mass of black hair.

Armored arms pushed dwarves out of the way, Bilbo’s eyes widening. Diz looked like Thorin’s twin except Diz had sharper features and there were no pieces of gray in her hair. She had a small beard that was well groomed and short.

“Nadad!” Diz smiled happily, hugging her brother, “it is good to see you safe and that my sons are as well.”

“Namad” Thorin smiled, hugging his sister back tightly. Diz punched Thorin in the arm smirking, Thorin rolling his eyes at his sister. Bilbo smiled happily at the two, his heart fluttering at how much Thorin looked so much younger when his sister was around. Fili and Kili jumped on the two, hugging their Uncle and Mother happily.

“Now where is this hero and future consort I have heard so much about!? Bring forward this dwarf so I may see him for myself!”

There was utter silence at that, Bilbo’s eyes going wide.

“I thought you told her who I was!” Bilbo whispered harshly to Fili and Kili who looked confused and then sheepish.

“Well… I think we told her who you were, but not the fact you were a hobbit” Fili rubbed the back of his head nervously along with his brother.

“Shouldn’t matter right?” Kili shrugged.

“Diz, I think your sons may have misinformed you on a slight matter” Thorin lifted his brow at his nephews who were in front of Bilbo, who was trying to peek over their shoulders.

“Oh? And what matter would that be?” Diz lifted her brow, looking amongst the crowd of dwarves who looked silently on in curiosity.

“Bilbo” Thorin walked passed her, pulling Bilbo from behind Fili and Kili, until his hand pressed against Bilbo’s hip possessively, holding Bilbo against his side.

“My sanâzyung,” Thorin kissed Bilbo on the side of the head who had pink tinting all the way up to his ears, “is a hobbit from the Shire. The burglar, if you will, of the company”

Diz looked shocked at Bilbo, her brows furrowing for a moment. She slowly walked forward, her eyes darting to the two braids in Bilbo’s hair.

One that meant lover, with a braid bead that had Thorin’s touch* to it. The other braid meaning Yasthûna. Her eyes darted down to Bilbo’s earring cuff that had the Durin symbol on it. Bilbo’s clothes were dark blue robes that were similar to Thorins’. Her eyes glanced to the ring on his finger that gleamed when the sunlight hit it; the emerald shining along with the gold. Her eyes finally landed on his bare feet that had hair on the top.

“Bilbo Baggins at your service my Lady Diz. It is a pleasure and honor to meet the sister of Thorin Oakenshield”

Bilbo bowed his head slightly in respect, knowing he didn’t fully bow since he was at just as high of status as her.

Diz blinked again at him owlishly, seeing Bilbo with a slight belly. His cheeks were a warm pink, his eyes were a bright brown along with his curly hair.

“This… is the one who lead Smaug away from the treasure hordes? The one who aided in helping the company of my brother?” Diz asked in confusion, Fili and Kili looking at each other, Thorin holding Bilbo tighter to him.

Diz’s smile suddenly went ten-fold, hugging and lifting Bilbo up and away from Thorin.

“Yer a wee thing! An’ as hairless as a new born babe!”

Laughter was heard throughout the hall, Thorin, Fili and Kili calming down significantly.

“Anyone who can calm my brother and have my brother lovesick the way my sons have described, deserves my brother’s hand” Diz whispered to Bilbo, smiling.

Bilbo smiled in relief at that, hugging Diz back happily. Diz’s smile softened, loud yells and hollers heard throughout the hall.

Thorin came up to hold Bilbo to him again, wrapping his arm around Bilbo, resting his hand gently on Bilbo’s lower belly. Bilbo blushed at the action, shyly smiling into Thorin’s shoulder.

“All may already know, but Bilbo Baggins of the Shire –“

“Lord” Kili coughed, pretending to clear his throat.

“Lord of the Shire, will marry my brother, Thorin Oakenshield, your King. I will be the one to ordain the two on their wedding day”

“Guess mom is just decreeing things” Kili chuckled, Thorin glaring at him.

“Come Bilbo Baggins, regale this adventure to me while we eat” Diz spoke excitedly, grabbing Bilbo’s arm, tugging him out of Thorin’s arms making Bilbo squeak and for Thorin to growl, stomping after the two.

Diz absolutely loved Bilbo. He was hard headed when it came to what he believed in, and especially what he fought for. He was kind and spirited and had this air about him that spoke of so much loyalty it was almost blinding. Bilbo was perfect for Thorin because he could get Thorin off of his high horse, so to speak, and still have the man kissing him like it was their first time.

Bilbo and Diz spoke long until dinner, Thorin holding Bilbo’s hand, rubbing circles into the back of it. Fili and Kili came in a few hours later finishing up other paperwork for their uncle since it was decided that Kili would be King. If Thorin and Bilbo’s child came of age, they would decide then on, who would remain King.

Speaking of, that brought up another subject. No one, except Thorin, Fili, Kili, and the company (including Gandalf) knew that Bilbo was pregnant.

“Ah! Dinner” Diz waved her hands for the plates to be set onto the table.

Bilbo was poking at his food mostly. His plate was half finished by the night.

“I thought you said that Hobbits had great appetites, Bilbo” Diz looking at the Hobbit’s plate.

“I’m… just getting over a cold is all” Bilbo smiled softly, Diz nodding. Fili started talking with her excitedly, making Bilbo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Mudùmel, you should eat” Thorin gave a slight glare at Bilbo, placing his hand on Bilbo’s belly which was blocked by the high table. Bilbo smiled softly at him, resting his hand on top of Thorin’s.

“Is somethin’ wrong auntie?” Kili asked, hearing Diz laugh at that.

“Auntie?” Diz smiled, Kili and Fili smiling as well with pink on their cheeks.

“I’m just a little tired Kili. I think I aught’ to go to bed. I hope you have a good sleep Lady Diz. You all shouldn’t work too hard either” The company giving their goodnights to Bilbo and knowing smiles at him; Bilbo having pink on his cheeks at that.

“Thank you. You as well Bilbo” Diz nodded, continuing to finish her second plate of food along with the rest.

“I will retire as well” Thorin stood quickly getting snickers from the group, “shut it!”

Thorin grumpily stomped off, everyone laughing at how easy it was to tease Thorin.

“He seems to be less grumpy when Bilbo is here” Diz smiled, eating.

“Aye. It’s good to have Bilbo around if you want Thorin to agree to somethin’” Balin smiled, Diz shaking her head at that.

“Especially if we want to get out of court meetings” Kili nodded getting elbowed by Fili seeing Diz raise her brow since both had to be trained for royal duties.

“I want ta’ know why you keep eyein’ Ori” Dori pointed his fork at Dwalin who froze on the spot.

“Aye. Like a piece of meat” Nori crossed his arms.

Dwalin cleared his throat, removing the napkin from his collar and setting it onto the table, straightening up significantly. Ori just watched him in shock, awe and nervousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thorin knocked gently on their bedroom door, opening the door quickly when he heard Bilbo starting to throw up. Thorin hurried to the bathroom, rubbing Bilbo’s back. Bilbo needed to eat a lot more with how much he had been throwing up, Thorin’s brows scrunched in worry.

“Can I do anything Bilbo?” Thorin whispered, Bilbo resting his head on the toilet seat. Bilbo saw the worry in Thorin’s eyes, smiling at how much Thorin cared.

“Glass of water? Or tea?” Bilbo murmured, Thorin running quickly to get what his One desired.

Bilbo wobbly stood up, nauseous, sitting slowly on the bed. The bed dipped, Thorin holding a steaming cup of tea for him.

Bilbo drank the tea happily, his stomach feeling less queasy.

“Thank you Thorin” Bilbo smiled, kissing the corner of Thorin’s lips.

“Anything for you Bilbo” Thorin whispered, holding Bilbo to him.

“I wish the little one wouldn’t upset your stomach so” Thorin frowning at Bilbo who held back a giggle.

“I’ll probably be ravenous in the later months. Even beat Bombur in a contest”

“Is that so?” Thorin chuckled, kissing Bilbo’s temple.

“Thorin I-“ Bilbo stopped suddenly, sighing, resting his head in the crook of Thorin’s neck.

“Bilbo?” Thorin gently grabbed Bilbo’s chin so his Hobbit was looking at him.

“It’ll be pretty obvious soon that I’m carrying your child” Bilbo murmured, rolling his eyes at the happily growl Thorin gave him.

“I’m very excited about that” Thorin resting his hand on Bilbo’s belly, caressing it with his thumb.

“I know you are Melhekhul” Bilbo tugged on Thorin’s beard making Thorin growl and kiss him softly. Bilbo humming into the kiss, both ending up laying sideways, facing each other.

“How will the dwarves react Thorin? Won’t it be strange” Bilbo gasped suddenly, looking to be thinking frantically, “what about Diz? Will she not allow us to marry? Or-“

Thorin pressed his fingers to Bilbo’s lips, smiling softly.

“You’re always thinking Bilbo Baggins” Thorin smirked, Bilbo glaring at him.

“I’m serious Thorin. It isn’t exactly normal for a male to carry a child”

Thorin shrugged at that, pulling Bilbo closer to him.

“I’ll announce it when you are further along and definitely after our wedding. Plus we need to consummate the marriage” Thorin bobbed his eyebrows up and down, Bilbo snorting, slapping Thorin’s chest.

“Not like that doesn’t happen every week” Bilbo kissing Thorin softly, Thorin smiling in the kiss.

“You don’t complain. Please don’t worry about it Bilbo. I told you before didn’t I? Dwarvish children are difficult to conceive, so I think all of them will be amazed that you are able to. You may be even more protected and waited on knowing that you are with child. Diz will have to deal with it one way or another because I am not letting you get away.”

“Mmm… so that’s why you’d make the announcement sometime after the wedding?” Bilbo nodded, yawning.

“Yes. Though I think Diz will likely have a positive attitude towards the babe” Thorin rested his head on top of Bilbo’s, Bilbo yawning again.

“You better be right Amrâl” Bilbo grumbled, snuggling into Thorin’s warmth.

“Will you punish me if you’re wrong?” Thorin chuckled softly, loving Bilbo’s soft curls.

“It wouldn’t really be punishment if you like it Thorin Oakenshield” Bilbo gave a sleepy giggle before soft snores left him.

“At least I’d get to keep you all to myself” Thorin whispered, kissing the top of Bilbo’s head before joining his One in sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bilbo breathed in deeply, opening his eyes slowly. He didn’t feel Thorin’s warmth near him, sitting up slowly, before smiling softly. Today was the day. Today, was his wedding day. Two more weeks had passed and Bilbo was scared stiff and also very excited. Many things would change today.

Bilbo made his way to the bathroom, the need to go more frequently happening earlier in his pregnancy than he had anticipated; now currently eleven weeks pregnant. Gandalf had sent his regards saying he would be in the Shire soon, Bilbo’s worry increasing for how long he had been away from his hobbit hole, allowing the SacvilleBaggins to do what the will. Bilbo and Diz were becoming great friends, both talking and laughing every morning from all the stories Diz could tell about her brother and her sons.

Bilbo yawned before heading to the bath, scrubbing himself pink, wanting to be extra squeaky clean today. After all, everyone in the whole mountain was going to be there today; including a few outsiders.

Bilbo heard a knock, hurrying to the bedroom door before it was flung open by Balin, Ori following timidly behind him. Ori was looking more sad then usual as of late, Bilbo hearing from Ori how his brothers blew up about him and Dwalin courting during dinner a few weeks ago. Bilbo knew that dwarves were stubborn, but hoped Dori and Nori would accept Ori and Dwalin soon.

“We brought you your wedding clothes. Thorin had them specially made for you” Ori smiled, Bilbo smiling happily. Bilbo picked up the soft cloth to examine it, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Sometimes they are a little hard to put on which is why we’ve come to help” Balin chuckled, Bilbo laughing with him. Ori and Balin both had fancy clothes on. Mostly dark blues and grays to show they were friend of the royal line.

“Since it’s passed lunch, and you are as pink as a babe, I’m sure we can start to dress you” Balin chuckled before both he and Ori started laughing at Bilbo’s shock. Thorin usually woke Bilbo up to start the day, but since he left Bilbo to continue wedding preparations, Bilbo slept most of the day away.

“How humiliating” Bilbo blushed before Ori and Balin turned around so Bilbo could remove his bath robe and put a slip on. The slip itself was almost see through, Bilbo wondering what in the world Thorin was thinking when he bought that; wait… I’m pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what Thorin was thinking.

Bilbo cleared his throat, Balin instructing Bilbo to put his arms out, even with his shoulders; Bilbo still having pink ears from embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed Bilbo” Ori smiled, getting handed a piece of the cloth from Balin before winding it around Bilbo and back to the old dwarf, “You are with child and you’re bound to get tired”

Ori smiled up at Bilbo who smiled back at that. Balin and Ori moved the cloth carefully around Bilbo’s belly, draping it here and there, tugging, pulling, weaving, and twisting. Bilbo was already getting dizzy from the feel of it, taking deep breaths.

“There. Now no need to be nervous laddie” Balin and Ori walking in a circle around Bilbo who moved his arms back down, resting his hands on his belly. Bilbo walked slowly to the mirror that was in the large bathroom, before gasping at his reflection.

Bilbo was dressed in light greens and soft browns with beautiful white peeking through here and there. It looked like an elegant robe that was so soft. Bilbo was sure the white would reflect the sunlight if he were to go outside.

“You look wonderful Bilbo” Ori smiled before sitting Bilbo down. He seemed to grab a bottle of something, putting it in Bilbo’s hair. It seemed to calm his curls down some, but made his hair look soft and bouncy.

“What about the braids in my hair?” The braids had fallen out of his hair last night after a very intense make out session with Thorin before the two fell asleep.

“Thorin had given us permission to have the braids no longer in your hair. If courting is done in the correct order, braids are put in the hair by the husband after consummating the marriage” Bilbo blushed at that getting a low chuckle from Balin.

“There are always exceptions to the rule” Balin smiled, looking at Ori who blushed, looking down at the floor.

“Now, one piece of jewelry that is required” Balin clapped his hands, Bilbo groaning and Ori giggling at that.

“Must I? I don’t see why it is necessary and I know for a fact I will look dreadful in it” Bilbo grumbled, Ori pushing him to sit on the bed.

“It’s for only a bit laddie. Then you can throw it somewhere as you please” Balin chuckled. Everyone in the company loving the fact that Bilbo still didn’t have any kind of greedy fondness towards gold; especially when there was food in the room.

Balin attached a golden dangle from Bilbo’s earring cuff, clipping it onto his ear lobe. The gold defined both Bilbo’s ear and it showed off one of the courting gifts Thorin had given him.

“Usually a mithril woven belt is placed onto the Yasthûna to represent that they are with child, but you and Thorin had decided to wait for that announcement, yes?” Balin asked softly, showing Bilbo the belt who looked at it in awe.

“Yes. One surprising thing at a time” Bilbo smiled making Balin and Ori laugh.

“Well, you are ready then. We are to walk into the garden before you, so the horns can be blown for your introduction” Balin smiled, Bilbo getting a flurry of butterflies in his stomach when he started following the two.

It grew worse when he started walking in the throne room, no one about, headed for the garden. Bilbo’s garden had started to blossom last week. Everything was well on its way to growing larger and more beautiful as time went on. Bilbo had planted the acorn Beorn had given him in the middle of the garden knowing one day it may be the largest tree in the whole garden.

Bilbo almost had everything perfect in the garden, still needing a couple more statues and a fountain. He told Thorin that once it was completely finished, that he would show Thorin all of it. Thorin making a promise to Bilbo to take time off to walk with his One in the garden every few nights. Bilbo loved that idea so much, having kissed Thorin happily who chuckled at his Amrâl.

“Everything will be perfect Bilbo. Just breathe” Ori smiled, hugging Bilbo softly pulling back as Balin patted his shoulder.

“Now all you have ta’ do is walk through the door when the horn blows. The door will open for you, alright?”

Bilbo nodded numbly at that, seeing the two open the door just enough for them to squeeze through, sunlight peeking through the open door for just a moment, before it was closed once more.

Bilbo paced slowly, rubbing his belly in nervousness.

 _I can’t believe this is actually happening! The bachelor of the Shire… getting married._ Bilbo bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t going to throw up. That would be absolutely mortifying.

 _Getting married to Thorin Oakenshield of all beings!_ Bilbo thought in shock before Thorin’s smile made its way through his mind. Bilbo stopped his pacing, his heart calming down at the memory.

Bilbo smiled softly. He could do this. He could marry Thorin Oakenshield because his heart had already decided for him. His mind already telling him that he could spend the rest of his life with this dwarf that somehow ended up being his entire world.

Horns suddenly trumpeted, the door to the garden being open wide, sun pouring into the back of the throne room.

Bilbo took in a deep breath, releasing it, walking into the light. Bilbo blinked quickly, his eyes adjusting, before gasping. Thick white ribbon was stretched out from the center of the garden, from high in the sky, forming a gazebo like shape around the whole area. Dwarves were standing to the sides, making an aisle for Bilbo to walk down. There was a warm breeze every now and again that would have petals fluttering about, of all different colors; his saplings having their leaves rustle from the wind. Bilbo made his way down the aisle, knowing it was a rather long walk to get to where Thorin was. All the dwarves bowed as Bilbo passed by them, Bilbo’s cheeks growing warmer with each passing minute.

Bilbo almost stopped walking, seeing Thorin so much better now that he was closer. He stood tall and proud, a soft smile on his face making the man look so much younger. His hair was elegant and tamed. His robes were dark blues with soft undertones of light blue and gray here and there. He looked very handsome and their was a mischievousness in his eyes. Bilbo was sure his heart jumped into his throat at how Thorin stole his breath from the way he smiled at him. And why not? The man stole his heart already.

Thorin’s breath caught in his throat, his stomach flip flopping at how stunning Bilbo looked walking down the aisle towards him. The white that peeked out of his robes gave Bilbo a glow from the sunlight, and he was already glowing for another reason entirely. Thorin’s eyes softened, gazing at Bilbo, knowing in his heart and head that Bilbo would be the only one who could truly gain his trust and his heart.

Bilbo somehow made it so he was standing next to Thorin, gazing at the man with half hooded eyes, love sparkling in them. Thorin couldn’t tear his eyes away with the soft pink in Bilbo’s cheeks. The warm brown eyes and light honey colored hair that bounced with Bilbo’s every step.

Diz started to speak, her smile large and her hands open wide. She was truly happy for her brother, knowing that Thorin desperately needed someone who just _fit_ him. Bilbo did that. Bilbo made Thorin a better man and an even greater king. Diz would always be grateful to Bilbo. He was a part of their family now and she couldn’t be happier.

Diz’s words were almost like mumbles once Bilbo and Thorin faced each other. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hands gently with his own, Bilbo giving a soft smile. Bilbo didn’t know when Diz had stopped talking or when she had directed Fili and Kili to place their respective crowns on their heads. Bilbo smiled at the crown that was almost eleven in it’s make. Thorin had made Bilbo’s crown for him out of warm gold with emeralds melted into leaves and scattered around the crown; closely matching Bilbo's ring. It was loosely woven, Bilbo falling in love with the crown immediately because it was light, not gaudy and covered with jewels, and spoke of Bilbo’s character.

Thorin’s crown was of solid gold with stones and gems decorating it. Bilbo and Thorin had never let go of the others’ hands, moving closer so the two had their hands pressed into the others chest. Loud clapping was heard, Diz speaking again.

“I love you Bilbo Baggins. You mean everything to me and more. Without you I am lost. Without your smile I would grow unhappy. Without your light I would be dark. You are my world Bilbo Baggins and I promise to always tell you so” Thorin whispered for only Bilbo to hear who already had tears ready to fall, Thorin’s lips only an inch or so away from his own.

“Thorin Oakenshield. The dwarf who showed me the world and what it means to fall in love. The dwarf who kindled the light within me and loved me for all I am, being my rock to keep me steady in this life. The dwarf who made me someone more than my books, my armchair, and my handkerchief” Bilbo letting out a choked laugh along with Thorin’s whose eyes looked glossy.

“I love you Thorin. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t ever want to”

“By the power vested in me” Diz’s voice booming through the air, “in accordance to the laws of the Durin family line, I pronounce Bilbo Baggins, Lord of the Shire, and Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Lonely mountain, Yâsthûn and Yasthûna!”

Thorin immediately kissed Bilbo hard, pressing his body into Bilbo’s who moaned and sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Thorin’s neck. Cheers and yelling boomed and practically shook the whole Mountain with the excitement and happiness of the dwarves.

Thorin released Bilbo’s lips slowly, Bilbo’s eyes half lidded, the Hobbit dazed. Thorin smiled so softly at that, cupping Bilbo’s cheek with his large hand. Bilbo closed his eyes, leaning into Thorin’s hand.

“I won’t be afraid of being lonely in a huge Mountain anymore Bilbo. Not with you” Thorin whispered, Bilbo’s eyes fluttering open, a single tear rolling down Bilbo’s cheek. Thorin wiped the tear with his thumb, kissing Bilbo oh so softly this time, Bilbo’s toes curling at the feeling.

Fili and Kili started walking in front of Bilbo and Thorin, once Thorin caught his nephew's eyes that he shouldn’t really attack Bilbo in broad daylight with thousands of dwarves around them.

Bilbo blushed hotly, smiling as he waved to the many dwarves, Thorin’s arm wrapped around his waist. Diz followed after them along with the company. Bilbo was pretty sure he saw some wet cheeks out there but knew it would hurt a dwarf’s pride if he mentioned it.

A feast was held since the sun had started to go down after the wedding ceremony, Bilbo learning the dwarvish dancing from Thorin who was laughing heartily most of the evening; Bilbo permanently committing that laugh to his memory. Eating at the banquet and dancing seemed to go by in a blur, Bilbo and Thorin somehow slipping out of the party that was still going strong even though the moon was high in the sky.

Bilbo was pressed into a wall every now and again by Thorin as they tried to make their way back to their bedroom. Thorin's lips seemed to attack Bilbo's every few minutes, the very impatient dwarf. Bilbo was pretty sure he was growing drunk from the wine he was tasting from Thorin’s lips and tongue. He didn’t know when his back was pressed into their bed, or even trying to understand how Thorin got him out of his clothes so quickly; except for the near see through slip he was wearing.

Bilbo was panting, his cheeks a dark red from lack of oxygen and arousal. Thorin was stripped naked, hovering over him. His body was creating waves of heat that made Bilbo drunk off of pleasure. The hot kisses that Thorin trailed down his body, burning him and shooting sparks down his body.

His legs were spread wide for Thorin’s hard body and even harder girth to enter him, Bilbo so sure he would start to melt like the stone Thorin was so used to having in his hands. Bilbo was wreathing and gasping, Thorin thrusting inside of him slow, snapping his hips hard into Bilbo once he had withdrawn from Bilbo’s aching hole completely.

Bilbo was sobbing, clawing at the sheets below him, wreathing as sweat made his body shine in the moonlight from the window in their room. Thorin was drunk off of the sweetness of Bilbo’s body; it was far better than any wine that could pass his lips. Bilbo's body looked sinful to Thorin, the way the sheer slip stuck to every curve of Bilbo's body because of the sweat.

“Tharkâl” Thorin growled, “Thak!” Thorin snapped his hips hard, Bilbo’s mouth permanently open with silent moans and cries of pleasure, “Thak!” Thorin snarled the word possessively, practically laying on top of Bilbo whose legs were forced wide from the weight between them, unable to close Thorin to his body.

Bilbo was clawing at Thorin’s back, trying to hold on as his impending orgasm was making his member leak, wet slapping sounds filling the room knowing Thorin was just as close to release as Bilbo was.

“Melhekhul!” Bilbo cried, his toes curling hard feeling Thorin constantly hit his pleasure spot, stars starting to fill his vision. All Bilbo could do was feel. The heat. Thorin’s thick cock inside of him, pressing and thrusting. Claiming him.

“Zhanin Tharkâl! Scream my name so all know who has claimed you as your Yâsthûn” Thorin yelled, biting down on the junction of where Bilbo's neck met his shoulder. Bilbo tried to arch hard, his orgasm ripping through his body, ribbons of white being smeared between their bodies as Bilbo held on hard to Thorin. Bilbo’s shuttering hole clamped down hard on Thorin’s member, making the dwarf bury deep inside of Bilbo to spill his seed; pressing himself hard into Bilbo who had tears leaving him from pleasure that racked his body to the core.

Thorin released his teeth from Bilbo’s neck, moving himself up a little so he wasn’t crushing Bilbo beneath him. Thorin moaned happily at how wrecked Bilbo looked whose eyes were glazed over once he fluttered his eyelids open.

“Dolzekh menu” Bilbo whispered, his hand lazily rubbing Thorin’s thigh which was pressed against the side of his ass. Thorin cocked his head curiously, Bilbo loving that look about Thorin who was rubbing Bilbo’s hip bones in circles with his thumbs. Both were trying to get their breath back, which was a task in of itself.

“Whatever for Atamanel?”

“For saying yes Thorin. From the very beginning” Bilbo smiled softly seeing Thorin practically melt at that.

“I would have regretted it more than anything Bilbo. I love you”

“You make my world less lonely too Thorin” Bilbo whispered, reaching up to tug Thorin’s beard who smiled, leaning down to kiss Bilbo softly. Bilbo groaned at the feeling of Thorin’s cock still inside of him, panting when Thorin broke the kiss slowly.

“I love you Thorin”

“And we have the rest of our lives to share it” Thorin smiled, Bilbo laughing.

“Such a sentimental dwarf aren’t you?” Thorin growled, slapping Bilbo’s rear end who gasped, letting out a breathy giggle.

“I’ll show you sentimental” Thorin pretty much pouting to Bilbo who felt his heart nearly bursting at how much this dwarf was his everything. Bilbo rolled his hips against Thorin who moaned low at that, his eyes glazing over in lust.

“Kahomhîlizu, Yâsthûn” Bilbo biting his lip, Thorin feeling a primal growl leave his lips.

“Anything for my Sanâzyung” Thorin muttered, the two carrying their activities long into the night and very early morning.

* * *

 

I thought it captured my idea for colors and such with the wedding ^^ ex-nay the robes :P 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touch* each dwarf has a signature that they make whenever they do their metal work. An initial or symbol that is particular to that dwarf.
> 
> So there will be angst in the upcoming chapters! Just to warn you all. Hope you all read the day away!


	10. An Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I promise I haven't forgotten about you! I do love this story and will continue it, it will just take longer for me to update. There will be drama and especially tooth rotting fluff in this chapter and a lot of Khuzdul (I've updated Chapter 11 with more words ^^). There will also be some added dwarven laws, if you want to call them that, that I've added to the story -totally made up from my brain as far as I know.

Bilbo was tired today. More tired than his usual. He had gone to bed early last night, hoping the tiredness would leave, but alas, it did nothing of the sort. Bilbo had only gotten up twice to use the restroom, spending the rest of the time sleeping.

Diz, Fili, Kili, and Ori were his main visitors of the day. Not that Bilbo saw them much since his eyelids would drift down on their own. He was fairly certain Diz had carried him back to bed, having fallen asleep in the chair across from her.

_How embarrassing_ Bilbo grumbling, slowly getting up. He wasn’t as tired, but knew if he were to look outside it would be close to dusk. Bilbo felt some of his joints pop from stretching out of bed, rubbing his swollen belly happily.

“You’re a little thing right now” Bilbo smiled softly, talking to his belly. Bilbo was just waiting for the day Thorin did it unconsciously, wanting to see and hear Thorin talking to their unborn child.

Bilbo yawned, going to the window, seeing the hues of pinks and oranges light the horizon with the setting of the sun. It was beautiful from the mountain, even though Spring had turned into Summer now, it was getting rather hot.

Bilbo put on his usual pants and shirt with his button-down vest. It almost didn’t fit his pregnant belly, but Bilbo hoped everyone would assume he was just gaining weight. With three weeks having gone by, Bilbo sixteen weeks pregnant, he was beginning to understand the ins and outs of the mountain. Bilbo had gone to take care of his garden every day for a few hours, since the summer sun can be grueling on his precious plants. Today he wasn’t really able to, but he was going to make sure nothing flopped over and died; that would make him a poor excuse of a Hobbit.

Bilbo walked hurriedly out of the bedroom before a fluttering piece of paper sounded in the room. Bilbo looked around for a few minutes, seeing it laying in the ground by the nightstand next to the bed.

Bilbo smiled softly, recognizing Thorin’s handwriting right away.

_My sweet Yasthûna,_

_If you are still tired please remain in bed. I do not wish you to strain yourself or force yourself in your garden. Our little Narrve shouldn’t be strained along with yourself. I know you say Hobbits are made tough for child bearing, but for a dwarf’s peace of mind, rest. I will be in the mines for most of the day since Boftil, one of the Mountain’s finest miners, has reopened the South Eastern mine. I will likely be working on ores most of the day since Balin believes I am losing my touch; the old goat. I should be back by dinner time in hopes of seeing you there, but will gladly bring you your dinner._

_Sleep well_

_Your dearest Yâsthûn_

Bilbo giggled at the note, rolling his eyes at how much Thorin stressed in the letter for him to rest.

Bilbo’s head snapped up, hearing metal clad boots stomping in the living room.

“Dinner already passed? It’s not usually until after sundown” Bilbo murmured. Bilbo cautiously walked to the door since Thorin didn’t usually stomp around either, unless he was angry about something.

“Amrâl? Are you-“ Bilbo froze, seeing a dwarf waltzing around the room, picking things up here and there.

“Who are you?” Bilbo stated sternly, straightening his back, chin raised slightly. The dwarf froze, dropping a knickknack onto the floor in surprise.

Bilbo felt a horrible shiver go up his spine at the dark look in this dwarf’s eyes. The dwarf’s eyes slowly moved down Bilbo, Bilbo feeling very exposed for some reason when the dwarf did that.

“I asked you a question” Bilbo praying his voice wouldn’t shake in nervousness. The dwarf’s eyes snapped back up to Bilbo’s, hardening.

The dwarf was no taller than Thorin, more round than hard. His beard was very long, reaching down to his belly button with two long braids. His hair was a dark brown along with his eyes. He had a bulbous nose and wore black clothing.

“You are the Yasthûna to the Lonely Mountain? To our _beloved_ King?” The man nearly spit out the word beloved as though it were poison, Bilbo’s belly squeezing tightly at how _angry_ this dwarf sounded. How much hatred there was in his voice.

“Yes. And may I ask what you are doing in the King’s chambers?” Bilbo asked tightly who was not going to show the slightest weakness or fear; no matter how much his heart was hammering in his chest.

“This Mountain is better off without you”

Bilbo paled at that, his heart aching, feeling as though he was making friends with many of the dwarves in the mountain.

“You are really just a plaything for the King. No real purpose for you here but to lie in his bed until he is done with his work”

That stabbed Bilbo right in the gut, growing angry… and rather hormonal. This man didn’t know anything about the hardships both Bilbo and Thorin had to face until they could actually understand their love.

“Oh? And you watch what the King does in his bed chamber? I didn’t know a dwarf such as your self would spy on the love making of two people”

The dwarf spluttered in shock before his face became red with anger.

“You can’t even give him children so what is there really for you to offer?”

Bilbo would have smirked at that, rubbed his swollen belly straight in his ugly face, but since he was by himself (without Sting rather) or his husband or friends, he was not going to put his child in danger.

“Most dwarves can’t even have children, or are you so incompetent about your own race?”

“Don’t speak to me of race you short elf! You are contaminating the royal bloodline for even being with the King and having a title as the _Yasthûna_ ”

“What is your name dwarf!?” Bilbo yelled angrily, fists shaking.

“I will take care of what needs to be done. My line will take over to clear the filth that has reigned in this mountain for too long”

“You just want power you greedy troll!” Bilbo snarled knowing he didn’t take offense in the slightest for being called an elf since he loved elves, but knew it was meant as an insult since dwarves despise elves; almost as much as they despise trolls.

“It should be mine! All mine! And when I have taken it, I will chain you in the dungeons where you belong. As King, I’ll have you as my own toy to play with” The dwarf’s eyes swirled with malice and insanity, Bilbo feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of having anyone touch him, other than Thorin, like that _ever_.

“You will have nothing” Bilbo whispered, before gasping, seeing the dwarf unsheathe a sword.

“You will be nothing _Yasthûna_ ” The dwarf laughed low, yellow teeth evident in his twisted smile. Bilbo’s eyes widened, heart beating erratically. Bilbo’s eyes fell onto the symbol on the sword, half covered by the man’s hand.

“Die” The dwarf whispered, lunging at Bilbo who tripped in surprise, landing on his knees hard, his side hitting the wall. Bilbo grabbed his side, shoving a chair at the dwarf before running out the door.

_Someone! Anyone!_ Bilbo wheezed, his side hurting a lot. Bilbo turned his head to see the dwarf sprinting after him, his eyes swirling in madness. Hatred.

Bilbo remembered that the South Eastern mines were down a few stairs and tunnels from the King’s chambers, knowing there were bound to be dwarves there! Bilbo heard the dwarf puffing in the hallway, Bilbo looking to see him further away. Bilbo wasn’t going to stop though. He needed to find Thorin.

Bilbo panted hard, seeing light at the end of the tunnel he was in. He saw the insane dwarf breathing hard against a wall, further away from him. Bilbo ran into the mine which looked to be the center for ores and gems to be dropped off and transferred elsewhere. Bilbo saw Thorin hitting some kind of stone with a hammer, yummy muscles glistening with sweat.

_Focus_ Bilbo shaking his head, dwarves gasping and giving Bilbo a wide girth since some of them were carrying hammers and such that could hurt their dear Yasthûna of the Mountain.

“Bilbo!?” Thorin did a double take, wondering why some of the dwarves around him stopped moving. Bilbo ran to Thorin, throwing his arms around Thorin’s waist, burying his head into his chest.

“Bilbo” Thorin spoke sternly, “you shouldn’t be in the mines! Do you know how dangerous it is for you and –“ Thorin seeing some of the dwarves nodding at him in agreement, stopping the word baby from falling out of his mouth.

“What in the name of Mahal made you think coming –“ Thorin stopped again, grabbing Bilbo’s chin firmly, turning his head to the side.

“What. Happened.” Thorin snarling the words, the dwarves murmuring in shock as to why Thorin became so angry all of a sudden. Bilbo’s cheek was bruised from hitting the wall.

“Mizimelûh?” Thorin whispered with worry, seeing Bilbo struggle with keeping his tears from falling.

“Th-Thorin” Bilbo nearly sobbed, the dwarves hurrying over like mother hens, wondering what was wrong.

“Th-There was a dwarf in our chambers” Bilbo having tears falling down his cheeks, knowing he couldn’t keep them in anymore.

“What!?” Thorin roared, making it echo in the mine before it was overlapped with the sound of angry dwarves.

“Who was it?” Thorin cupping Bilbo’s cheeks oh so gently, Bilbo shaking his head ‘no’.

“I don’t know Thorin, I’ve never seen him before” Bilbo whispered, snuggling tightly against Thorin. Thorin’s one large hand on Bilbo’s lower back and one against the back of his head.

“He was chasing me down the tunnel and-“ Several of the dwarves in the mine ran off even before Thorin could order them to, seeing if they could hunt down any lone dwarves in the halls.

“Bilbo did he hurt you anywhere else?” Thorin whispered in utter fear, “get Oin!” Thorin snapped quickly not waiting for an answer, two of the dwarves running off. Fili and Kili suddenly running in.

“Auntie!?” Both yelled, with worry.

“Some miners are saying an unknown dwarf was in Uncle’s chambers” Kili looking white as a sheet, Bilbo nodding.

“He hurt Auntie?” Fili growled, seeing Bilbo’s cheek before Kili matched him with equal anger.

“We brought a pillow and cushions” Dorni, a very old and wise gem cutter of the mountain, ran in with several of his workers along with Boftil the head miner (who had run off to get them). They had pillows and the like from sitting so long every day.

“H-Hello Dorni” Bilbo smiled shakily, Dorni and several younger (not by much) gem cutters smiled back since Bilbo would watch them curiously and ask them questions. They loved questions since it showed how knowledgeable they were. Bilbo also brought them lots of sweet breads and water.

Bilbo was lifted suddenly bridal style in Thorin’s arms, Bilbo cringing with pain, which did not go unnoticed by any of the dwarves.

“Lay me on my right side Amrâl” Bilbo whispered, Thorin’s frown deepening and fear swirling in his eyes.

“Auntie, what happened exactly” Fili asked sternly, all of them quiet, which was rather rare for a coterie*of dwarves.

“I just read the note Thorin left me, wanting to head down to the kitchens since I wasn’t sure if dinner had been made yet or not” Bilbo smiling a little, all of the dwarves having grown impressed with Bilbo’s large appetite. Thorin combed a hand through Bilbo’s hair, kissing him softly for just a moment.

“I heard metal boots like yours in the living room, so I thought you were upset about something, but I realized it wasn’t you”

Thorin gently rubbed Bilbo’s arm.

“Make way!” Oin yelled, followed by Ori.

“Alright, all of you turn away from the Yasthûna” Oin demanded, knowing the miners quickly turned into warriors, turning their backs around to give Bilbo some privacy.

Thorin gasped along with Fili and Kili when Oin lifted up Bilbo’s shirt. Bilbo had a large bruise from the bottom of his left ribs to about where his hipbone went.

“I’ll kill him” Thorin’s voice filled with so much hatred, Bilbo was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“How is the child?” Fili asked quickly, several of the miners gasping at that, Kili slapping Fili’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Kili, we were going to tell the Mountain soon anyway. Why not with the very important miners of the mountain first?” Bilbo smiled, practically seeing the miner’s puff out their chests happily.

“I will need to do a full check on him which would best be done not on the ground of a mine”

“Please continue Bilbo” Thorin gritted out, knowing he was having a hard time controlling his anger at this point. Oin checking Bilbo’s pulse and pocking and prodding here and there before deeming it alright to move Bilbo again.

“Th-The things he said Thorin” Bilbo tearing up, hating how his voice shook.

“Tell me”

“H-He wanted to get rid of the filth that has been in control of this mountain for too long, he said” Bilbo not wanting to look into Thorin’s eyes, knowing what kind of anger would be there.

“H-He said that I was dirtying the bloodline and there wasn’t any point for my being here except for” Bilbo stopped, not wanting to say the word, but everyone knew what he was insinuating.

“He said some other things that I don’t want to mention right now… b-but he unsheathed a sword and attacked me. I dodged him but hit the wall, Bilbo pulling his shirt back down, “Then I ran here since that’s where you would be. I needed to find you Thorin” Bilbo whispered the last part, Thorin resting his head against Bilbo’s neck softly, breathing harshly.

Thorin said nothing, gently lifting Bilbo into his arms again bridal style, the dwarves wishing Bilbo well and promising to hold their tongues with the things they heard.

Bilbo closed his eyes, knowing he was and will always be safe in Thorin’s arms, hearing Thorin and his friends gasp. Probably at the part of the room that had things thrown about in Bilbo’s haste to leave and what the mad dwarf had knocked over.

Bilbo was soon placed onto their soft bed, Thorin cradling Bilbo’s cheek in his hand.

“Alright lad, off” Oin prompted, Thorin helping Bilbo down to his britches.  Bilbo blushing dark red, but Thorin directed his face to look at him. Bilbo closing his eyes, feeling Thorin sit on the bed, combing his large hand in his hair.

Bilbo whimpered a little the further Oin went down his belly.

“Well, the wee one doesn’t seem to be harmed an’ theirs no bleedin’ except the bruise on Bilbo’s side” Oin nodded, Thorin letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You can send the others up after a while with dinner”

Oin nodded, Bilbo hearing the door close and Thorin lie down in front of him.

“Amrâl?” Thorin whispered, Bilbo opening his eyes slowly.

“He said he’d make me his toy once he had the throne” Bilbo had a lone tear leave him, the anger swirling in Thorin’s eyes.

Thorin hugged Bilbo hard, burying his head into Bilbo’s neck.

“He will never have you. No one will ever have you. You are mine. My Yasthûna” Bilbo sniffled, nodding, Thorin kissing him soft and slow, Bilbo’s breath calming down.

“Do you remember the symbol Bilbo?” Thorin whispered, Bilbo nodding slowly.

“O-Only part of it” Bilbo burying his head into Thorin’s neck.

“Anything is helpful Bilbo. You can also have Nori or Ori draw the man for you”

Bilbo nodded his head, breathing in Thorin’s scent which smelled a lot like earth.

“Thorin?” Bilbo spoke softly after a few moments, hearing boot clad feet walking around in the living room, “perhaps we should tell the Mountain now...”

Thorin moved to look at Bilbo carefully, moving some of his sweet Hobbit’s curly hair on his head.

“If you are not ready Givashel…”

“What? And have a big dwarvish baby with black hair and blue eyes in my arms? Say it popped out of the ground?” Bilbo giggled at Thorin’s scowl.

“I’m sure half would believe it” Thorin mumbled, pretending to think about it, making Bilbo scowl in turn, slapping Thorin’s chest.

“They’ll have questions”

“I will only tell them the basics Âzyungâl, I’m sure they can fill in the missing blanks” Bilbo having pink on his cheeks at that, Thorin’s eyes softening; giving a low chuckle before softly kissing Bilbo’s rosy lips.

Both just laid in the warmth of each other, a soft knock on the door. Thorin grumbled, moving his head up a little to see it was dark outside from the balcony.

“Dinner, love” Thorin whispered, Bilbo yawning, nodding his head. Thorin helped Bilbo stand carefully, his large warm hand pressed to Bilbo’s belly once Bilbo was fully erect. Thorin sighed heavily into Bilbo’s hair, his thumb caressing the most swollen part of Bilbo’s belly.

Thorin seemed to calm down his anger, Bilbo sensing it simmering under the surface, before his hand was gently grabbed, the two walking out of their bedroom.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, looking at Bilbo with worry.

“Is there something on my face then?” Bilbo smirked, all the dwarves relaxing a little, Fili and Kili running up to him; shoving Thorin none too kindly away from Bilbo. Diz was in the throne room attending to royal duties, but was informed of the situation. She would be up later. They both grabbed one of Bilbo’s arms, gently walking him to the plushiest armchair in the living room.

“Easy!”

“Easy does it”

“Not too fast!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, his entire head following the motion, letting out an audible sigh.

“Yes, yes, just let us worry about you for a moment Bilbo” Oin smiled, everyone silently laughing at Fili and Kili fluffing up pillows for Bilbo and getting a blanket and pushing a few cushions around.

Bilbo scowled, slapping their hands, both of them pouting at him.

“I am not invalid lads, now behave yourselves” Bilbo putting on his best serious face.

“We was just worried Auntie”

“Aye! Dwarrowdams can lose their unborn babes very easily” Fili frowned, looking at the floor. Bilbo felt tears in his eyes, clearing his throat, beckoning the two over.

“Thank you” Bilbo whispered, kissing each of them on the forehead. Fili and Kili smiled happily at that.

“Here you are Bilbo” Bofur and Gloin making up a plate of food for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly at them, seeing very little meat on the plate, since it still made him somewhat nauseous to smell cooked meat. Thorin grumbled, throwing a few pillows at Fili and Kili’s heads, sitting next to Bilbo in the large armchair. Fili and Kili scowled at him, knowing better than to throw pillows back at their Uncle since Bilbo could be caught in the crossfire; Thorin smirking at them making them scowl playfully. Thorin wrapped his hand gently around Bilbo’s waist, his hand resting protectively over Bilbo’s belly. Bilbo’s cheeks tinting pink, smiling around his fork.

“What will his punishment be Uncle?” Kili growled, both Kili and Fili crossing their arms in anger, everyone scowling and nodding too.

“He will be sent to the dungeons to be _spoken_ with and see if he has any followers”

Bilbo shivered at that knowing when Thorin said ‘spoken,’ he wasn’t talking about a nice little chat with tea and biscuits. Bilbo decided not to question that further, not wanting to know in the slightest; he was sure his poor stomach would turn at any details.

“The usual punishment is death, but he did many unlawful things” Balin growled, Bifur signing angrily in agreement, head nods going around.

“I do not understand” Bilbo’s brows furrowing in confusion after eating a few potatoes, “I assumed, already, that it is unlawful to attack someone with, um, royal standing” (Bilbo not used to having such a title).

“Aye it is laddie, but there is more to it than that” Balin frowned.

“It is unlawful to enter the chambers of one’s spouse, while the other is gone, unless consent is given and both know and trust the dwarf” Kili’s words making the others nod.

“Couplings are rare and many dwarves have been known to become jealous or angry if the dwarf they like is sought after by others”

Bilbo whispered a small ‘oh’, Thorin kissing the side of his head, smirking.

“None of the dwarves in the company felt that way towards you, and none of the dwarves in the mountain met you until much later when we agreed to court one another” Bilbo nodding, relaxing a little at that.

“Now, the higher the ranking of the dwarf, the more atrocious the punishment becomes. Your status is as high as the King of the Mountain, Bilbo. To threaten you is to threaten the King”

“Not to mention the last and most heinous crime of all” Fili crossing his arms.

“What is that?” Bilbo whispered, nearly finishing his plate of food which made Thorin and the rest of the dwarves happy since Bilbo hadn’t been eating as much as they would have liked.

“To attack a pregnant dwarrowdam, which you will be considered as one in this case, is forbidden by all dwarves”

“It is so difficult for dwarven children to be born –“

“Dwobbits” Fili and Kili said at the same time, Balin rolling his eyes at them.

“Attacking someone who is pregnant, is like attacking a person who is trying to continue dwarvish family lines. Therefore, trying to destroy the continuation of dwarven existence”

Bilbo visibly paled at that, starting to understand how serious this dwarf’s crimes were becoming.

“So, to attack the pregnant Yasthûna of the King while in the King’s chambers, is the most daring and heinous crime any dwarf could commit”

“Bilbo?” Thorin whispered, his other hand caressing Bilbo’s cheek gently, his other arm still wrapped around his Amrâl.

“You look pale” Dwalin mumbled worriedly, Ori sitting close to him the entire time with Nori and Dori glaring from afar; hard headed dwarves I tell you.

“Does that mean” Bilbo mumbled, fiddling with the end of his waistcoat that was going to be badly stretched by the end of his pregnancy since it was his favorite, “he is very dangerous? To knowingly commit these crimes since you make it sound like all dwarves know of such laws”

All the dwarves paled at that as well, Balin nodding slowly.

“Aye lad. That sounds about right”

It was very quiet in the room, Bilbo resting against Thorin tiredly, his nerves haywire from the few hours he had been awake.

“Bilbo, perhaps, if you are willing, you would like to describe this dwarf for me to draw” Ori whispered, Bilbo smiling gently at him.

“If you are too exhausted Bilbo, it can wait” Thorin spoke sternly, Bilbo tugging on his beard gently.

All the dwarves smiling at the loving notion.

“I would like to, before I forget Mudùmel” Bilbo whispered, Thorin scowling gently, knowing how tired Bilbo has been lately.

_“_ Mukhuh” Bilbo whispered, kissing Thorin softly who melted slightly in the kiss. Thorin cleared his throat, trying to look all kingly and not like a sappy mess around Bilbo. Fili and Kili chuckled at that, Thorin growling at them.

Ori got out his drawing charcoal and parchment, looking at Bilbo who closed his eyes. Bilbo cuddled closer to Thorin who whispered sweet nothings in his ear, Bilbo relaxing, his confidence growing when Thorin made him feel so wanted.

“He was a little shorter than Thorin. His hair was a dark brown along with his eyes. He was more round than hard like most dwarves. His beard went to the top of his belt and had two braids in it. His nose was large and round. He wore black clothes and had a dagger since it was far shorter than a sword”

Ori was drawing quickly and carefully, Bilbo telling him to make the dwarves eyes smaller and nose larger.

“He had yellow teeth and…” Bilbo thinking for a moment before realizing something.

“Thorin, Mudùmel, he mentioned something about him and his family line taking over the throne. Does that make a difference?”

“That actually narrows it down Hôfukel” Thorin started to smile slowly making Bilbo smile happily, snuggling into Thorin’s chest.

“If they belong to a family line, and we can match part of the symbol you saw Bilbo, we could easily find the person who did this” Balin said happily, everyone relaxing at that.

“How is this now Bilbo?” Ori asked, Bilbo stiffening immediately, nodding slowly.

“Let’s ‘ave a look then” Dwalin grumbled, passing the picture around to the others.

“Make some copies of those Ori” Thorin spoke quickly, Ori nodding. Ori handed Bilbo some parchment and charcoal. Bilbo saw part of the dwarvish symbol, remembering a few swirls that went around it on the top part of the handle, closest to the blade.

“The symbol could be part of many…” Thorin whispered, Bilbo slumping sadly, “but I’m sure a few choice friends of ours wouldn’t mind comparing it to any number of dwarves”

Bilbo smiled at the nods in the room before yawning behind his hand.

“Alright now, all of us should leave so dear Bilbo can get some rest” Balin nodded, everyone grumbling and wishing Bilbo’s wounds to be better soon. Thorin moved Bilbo so he was laying on his lap, curled up slightly against Thorin. Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s feet, Bilbo whimpering and groaning happily at the ache leaving them.

“I love your hands” Bilbo giggled sleepily, Thorin’s cheeks tinting pink, before smiling happily, kissing Bilbo’s forehead.

“That is a great compliment for a dwarf to hear” Thorin puffing his chest slightly in happiness, Bilbo snuggling further into Thorin. The hearth was blazing, Bilbo and Thorin loving to cuddle by the fire until only embers remained.

Bilbo’s eyes closed Thorin resting his head on top of Bilbo’s, a frown slowly making its way across his features.

“I should increase the guards” Thorin mumbled suddenly, looking around the room.

“Two entrances… three including the balcony” Thorin tightening his hold around Bilbo.

“It was too close today Bilbo” Thorin whispered, his lips against Bilbo’s forehead, “I could have lost you and the little one” Thorin’s voice shaking. Bilbo’s consciousness came back, hearing Thorin’s voice in such turmoil.

“Could have lost…” Thorin’s hands shaking, “I couldn’t bear it sweet Bilbo”

Bilbo could feel his eyes sting, even while closed, hearing such pained words.

“Bunnanunê” Thorin whispered, his hand splaying and pressed against Bilbo’s rounded belly, caressing the whole bump with his hand, “Udâd will protect. Men Lananubukhs me. So, so much. You will be safe”

A lone tear fell from Thorin’s eye onto Bilbo’s belly, Thorin rubbing his thumb gently on the underside of it.

“Tharkâl, my sweet Tharkâl. Your ifuhyel tempts me so while you hold ‘ibinê” Thorin’s smile brightening greatly, Bilbo peeking open an eye, his heart fluttering in his chest. Thorin was rubbing his hand happily all over his belly, smiling wide, leaning down gently so his movement wouldn’t disturb Bilbo, moving Bilbo’s waistcoat and undershirt, kissing his belly gently. Bilbo bit his lip to stop a chuckle from leaving him, Thorin's beard tickling his belly.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile softly, tears ready to fall. Thorin’s hand remained underneath Bilbo’s shirt, looking to speak again, head turning to look at Bilbo before freezing.

“How much did you hear?” Thorin feeling his cheeks warm.

“I am not sure what some words mean, but I feel as though you were calling me fat” Bilbo grumbled, trying to look angry, Thorin getting flustered.

“Not at all! I mean, it is wonderful for a dwarrowdam to grow round! And Hobbits are like that as well, yes? You also are not fat since it is a child that –“

Bilbo laughed, kissing Thorin happily, who only grew confused. Bilbo bit his lip to stop a full blown smile from escaping from him, loving the look on Thorin’s face when he was puzzled.

“Amrâlu kuylê” Bilbo whispered, his beautiful brown eyes gazing into Thorin’s dark blue ones, Thorin kissing Bilbo soft and slow. Bilbo’s toes curled in delight, sighing happily in the kiss.

“Sanâzyung. My heart” Thorin grabbing Bilbo’s hand, placing it against his chest, “beats for you. Beats for our love and what our love has created” Thorin’s hand still under Bilbo’s shirt against his belly.

Bilbo kissed Thorin again, tears leaving him, Thorin carrying him to bed.

Bilbo nearly sobbed, Thorin laying him down as though he were glass, wiping his tears so gently from his cheeks.

“Rest, Âzyungâl” Thorin whispered, Bilbo’s eyes already drifting closed against his will.

_“_ ‘ibinê, rest well in the warm belly of your Amad. You are safe” Thorin’s fear, wearing him down, falling asleep with Bilbo’s back pressed into his chest, his hand cupping Bilbo’s belly protectively; Thorin's shoulders wound tightly even in his sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If any of you can guess what joke I was making with the word I asterisked, I'll add the sexiest picture I can find of Bilbo and Thorin! You have until I post the next chapter to guess :) I'll check to see if anyone guessed right and dedicate the picture to you (even though the picture doesn't belong to me :P)


	11. Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update *bows apologetically*. I have several other stories I am working on, but I love this story too much to just leave it! I am determined to finish it! However, to make up for taking so long to update, I have made this a super long chapter! I hope you all enjoy my lovelies! 
> 
> Oh. And a note on this note. There may be some Barduil if you squint. Just cause I can as author ^^

To start off with real quick, a shout out to **WikdSushi** who totally answered my horrible joke in the last chapter, I have posted one of my all time favorite Thilbo pictures that I feel like I came across by chance. 

.

.

.

I don't really know if it's considered sexy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or dirty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I did my best >_<

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

 

Bilbo was pacing. Back and Forth. Back and Forth. He bit his lip, wrung his hands, smoothed his robes, trying to calm his nerves. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were already out on the balcony, giving a few announcements to the Mountain. Diz was standing further off, since she wasn’t in charge of the announcements today. They did this once a month regularly so all were aware of the going ons in and out of the Mountain. So of course, Thorin thought it would be best to give _the news_ at the end, as a surprise since no one would be expecting it.

“Calm down laddie” Balin smiled softly, Bilbo grumbling and watching Thorin speak to all the dwarves. His voice was pure power when he spoke like that and it had Bilbo shivering pleasantly. Thorin would glance over to Bilbo, a smirk evident, Bilbo feeling his cheeks burst into flame before Thorin would look away. When Thorin wasn’t looking at him, to calm down his fraying nerves, Bilbo would go back to pacing.

“Balin, what if-“

“Now none of this ‘what if’ nonsense!” Balin shook his finger at Bilbo who sighed, standing still for a moment to just observe Thorin. Bilbo was standing off to the side where no one could see him, which he was very thankful for. He’d probably look mad to any of the dwarves who saw him pacing and rubbing his belly.

Bilbo knew that Thorin was getting to the end of his speech, seeing Fili speaking to the crowd again. Sometimes there was clapping or questions that were being answered. Bilbo never saw a more dutiful King and future line, than he did whenever he saw all of Thorin’s bloodline standing strong and proud.

Bilbo straightened his robes once more, his hands gliding over his protruding belly. The loosely woven mithril belt hung low on his hips, accentuating the curve of his 18-week-old belly. It was still easy enough to hide with his royal robes, but evident if he was in his usual clothes. He was sure most dwarves would assume he was eating too much.

“Finally, our parting news for the day,” Thorin raising his hand to quiet down the talkative dwarves, “is news that both my Yasthûna and I would like to share with you.”

Thorin looked straight at Bilbo who paled, fixing his already straight crown. Thorin frowned slightly with worry, Bilbo needing to be nudged by Balin to actually walk out to where he could be seen by the rest of the Mountain. Bilbo heard murmuring amongst the crowd, looking straight at Thorin, not wanting his head down; he was not going to look weak in front of the other dwarves right now.

“Mizimelûh?” Thorin whispered gently to Bilbo, Bilbo relaxing slightly. Bilbo was standing sideways to the crowd of dwarves, Thorin slipping his hand into Bilbo’s robe (the side the crowd could not see) that was easily hiding the belt, resting his hand on Bilbo’s hip, his thumb following the outline of the belt.

“Just nervous” Bilbo whispered, Thorin kissing Bilbo gently on the cheek who blushed immediately, slapping Thorin’s arm. Several dwarves, including, Fili, Kili, and Diz, laughed at the two. Thorin smiled gently, nudging his head to the crowd. Bilbo took in a deep breath, turning to face the crowd, his robe slipping to hide his belly once more.

“I am glad you are all here today” Bilbo calming down further, feeling Thorin’s hand on his low back. Fili and Kili were smiling happily. Diz was looking confused and curious, not being told of any other news that was going to be shared with the Mountain.

“I know that these things can get a bit boorish” Bilbo giving a soft chuckle, most of the crowd laughing and nodding with him. Thorin just harrumphed at him, shoulders straightening, head held high. Fili, Kili, and Diz were snickering at Thorin since he had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“This won’t take too long, so I will get right to the heart of the matter” Bilbo said seriously, feeling his knees shaking under his robes, Thorin rubbing his hand soothingly on his back. All eyes were on him and Bilbo could nearly feel his voice wanting to run and hide. It echoed in the hall, all the dwarves listening intently.

“I’d like to mention something wonderful and I am hoping all of you will find it just as wonderful” Bilbo started, feeling his heart beating hard behind his ribs, “and perhaps you’ll have question and I’ll happily answer them! As long as they are not too personal of course”

Thorin, and well… everyone, were holding in chuckles at Bilbo’s rambling.

“My Yasthûna and I are expecting” Thorin smiled gently at Bilbo, his eyes never leaving Bilbo’s increasingly reddening face. Kili immediately took Bilbo’s robe from off his shoulders (against Bilbo’s will and in surprise), gasps were heard before utter silence rang throughout the mountain. Bilbo tugged on the sleeves of his elegant shirt in nervousness, peeking up through his lashes to see dwarves with mouths hanging down and shock all over their faces. Bilbo was fairly certain the mithril woven belt around his belly was most likely gleaming in the light.

“Amrâl?” Bilbo whispered in a sweet, shaking voice, that had Thorin’s heart ache. Thorin wrapped one arm around Bilbo’s waist, tugging his sweet Hobbit into his side.

Before Thorin could say a word, deafening yells erupted through the halls. Bilbo felt as though the very mountain was shaking. Thorin smiled proudly, head high, before flinching from Diz punching his arm.

“We are discussing this later Thorin Oakenshield” Diz growled low, Bilbo whimpering sadly, looking down.

“This is wonderful dear Bilbo” Diz whispered, hugging Bilbo gently who was surprised for a second by Diz’ change in voice, “I am angry at my brother who decided to not inform me _first_ ”

Thorin grumbled at that, Diz giving him the Durin stony glare, causing Bilbo to giggle.

“Of course we’ll talk later” Diz smiled with excitement, eyes snapping down to Bilbo’s belly for a second before back up to his face. The crowd was still in an uproar, Bilbo pressing his face into Thorin’s chest for a moment with a large grin.

Thorin kissed Bilbo gently on the crown of his head, facing the crowd once more. Thorin lifted his hand for silence, everyone quieting with large smiles on their faces. A few with tears.

“I know many of you have questions, which will gladly be answered. However, those questions will have to wait until the feast I am throwing for my Yasthûna which will be in a fort night from now. Bilbo did not wish for the Mountain to find out this way. He had plans in which he wanted to tell you all, but those plans were ruined and now I must inform you all of a pressing matter” Thorin’s voice was becoming like stone. Bilbo rested his hand gently onto Thorin’s arm, his other hand resting on his distended belly, feeling waves of anger coming off of his One.

“I was made aware of a few dwarvish laws recently. Some of which, I did not know were so...” Bilbo glanced at Thorin who frowned, his face darkening at the crowd. Bilbo could tell Thorin was trying to hold in his anger about the rogue dwarf that popped into his head in that moment.

“Severe” Bilbo finished, several mutters going around.  A hand suddenly shot out of the crowd, Bilbo feeling his heart shoot into his throat.

“I think it would be unfair if Yasthûna is charged with anything since there are hundreds of dwarven laws that most of the Mountain probably don’t even know”

Nods and shouts of agreement were heard, Bilbo relaxing and chuckling softly.

“Now Bdina” Bilbo raised his hands in a calming motion towards the dwarrowdam who was one of the many dwarves in charge of accounting.

“She’s right Yasthûna!”

“Well Keti-” Bilbo tried again.

“You shouldn’t be charged at all!”

“Dolin-” Bilbo opening his mouth, trying to get a word in edgewise.

“ENOUGH!” Thorin shouted, his voice ringing in the hall, everyone immediately quieting.

“You should all know I treat all equally here, even if that person is my Yasthûna, not even he is above the Law. I swore to protect and treat all fairly within this Mountain” many dwarves nodded in agreement at Thorin’s words, Thorin proving already that he was a great king.

“Bilbo-” Thorin pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s gently, his larger hand resting on top of Bilbo’s which was pressed into his belly. Both closing their eyes for a moment, which meant everlasting love between dwarves. Resounding awes were heard, Bilbo shyly looking away from Thorin who chuckled softly, before clearing his throat, straightening up once more.

“Is not being charged with anything. A grave crime has been committed in this mountain” Thorin spoke harshly, his eyes immediately going hard. Diz’s eyes suddenly widened at the realization, her entire stature matching that of her brothers’, nodding in agreement along with several members of the Company.

“My Yasthûna, the Yasthûna of our newly claimed and built Mountain, was attacked … whilst he was in our bedchambers” Thorin growled before gasps were heard through the crowd, followed by yells of outrage. Dwarves were stomping and throwing their hands in the air, several not so polite words being yelled in Khuzdul, Bilbo assumed.

“I would have dealt with this matter severely,” Thorin raising his hand to quiet the crowd, “but there are several things that have stopped me from dealing out the rightful punishment”

Thorin was getting angrier by the second, Bilbo noticed, who grabbed Thorin’s hand quickly, seeing Thorin’s shoulders becoming less bunched.

“The dwarf in question fled the scene before he could be apprehended. He is still at large and a menace to our Yasthûna. Drawings of the dwarf are on notice boards around the mountain. Please inform anyone if you see this dwarf so that word can pass along to the guards and eventually to me. I ask for your help, not as a king, but as a dwarf who does not want to lose his One. The charges against this dwarf are: unlawfully entering the bedchamber of a dwarf, and more so the bedchamber of the King with the ill intent to murder the Yasthûna, Bilbo Baggins, who is currently with child of I, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Lonely Mountain.”

There was a resounding ‘at your service’ yelled in the hall, all the dwarves bowing their head to Thorin who stood proudly at the loyal dwarves before him.

“You may all resume your duties” Thorin waved his hand, dwarves talking excitedly about Bilbo’s news or with anger towards who this rogue dwarf was.

Thorin ushered Bilbo to their bedroom, a rather miffed Diz behind them along with Fili and Kili who were lashed at already by their mother.

Thorin sat Bilbo down in a comfy chair, grabbing a cup of tea for Bilbo since Bilbo stressing too much made him nauseous.

“How long have all of you known about Bilbo being with child?” Diz crossing her arms, Bilbo just watching the scene unfold before him with slight amusement.

“We found out when Bilbo was about five weeks along” Thorin muttered before he was punched in the arm again by Diz, Thorin scowling at his sister; she did not punch softly either.

“And you two never thought to mention this to me in any of your letters” Diz growled out to Fili and Kili who were trying to look innocent next to Bilbo.

“Well Amad” Fili began.

“We didn’t think it wise to mention Bilbo’s condition” Kili continued.

“Incase the letters were intercepted” Fili finished. Diz smacked them both on the back side of their heads for good measure.

“All of you out!” Diz standing straight, Fili and Kili pouting as they headed for the door.

“Bilbo” Thorin cupping Bilbo’s cheeks who smiled gently at him.

“You’ve had a long morning Amrâl, go get some breakfast” Bilbo smiled before he was kissed softly by Thorin who deepened the kiss, just for a moment.

“We will talk later and I’ll have your breakfast brought up to you” Thorin hearing Diz curse something like a ‘damn right’ under her breath at him.

“We’ll speak later Melhekhul” Bilbo smiled, his lips brushing against Thorin’s who smiled gently.

“Mizimelûh” Thorin whispered before he was practically tugged and shoved out the door.

“Yes, yes” Diz snapped, hearing Thorin practically growling on the other side of the door.

“Let’s talk Bilbo” Diz’s voice getting giddy with excitement, wanting to share her experiences of childbirth with him. Not that Bilbo minded since he was still scared out of his wits to have a baby. Talking to someone whose had two was definitely going to be a help.

* * *

Two more weeks had passed, Bilbo 20 weeks along and evidently pregnant; not to mention very much coddled by most of the dwarves he would pass while in the Mountain. He was glad he had his garden as his sanctuary because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. That morning had been similar to many. A few raucous, pleasure filled love making sessions with Thorin before he had to go to meetings. However, Thorin had started a project that Bilbo didn’t realize was going on until said project was almost finished.

Bilbo didn’t know if it was the hormones or if he was just angry to be angry. None the less though, Bilbo was stomping about in the living room, before turning on his heel to get dressed out of his night shirt; Thorin having long gone to his meeting since their love making sessions usually tired Bilbo out until he would wake up right before lunch.

Bilbo almost sobbed when the buttons on his favorite waistcoat nearly popped off where his belly was distended the most. Bilbo shook his head, sniffing hard, back straight, before stomping out of his and Thorin’s room.

Bilbo didn’t think he was being absurd. Thorin was going a tad bit… _extremely_ overboard with protecting him and their baby with this “supposed” project of his. The man almost decided to just place a stone wall where the balcony was! Bilbo yelled at him for that.

He might have agreed to the numerous locks on their room and bedroom door, but things were getting ridiculous! Not to mention the fact that Thorin “asked” (though it sounded more like a command) that Bilbo only be in their bedroom/living room, his garden, the kitchen, and throne room (whilst Thorin or any of the company were there).

Bilbo scoffed at that, happily visiting dwarves here and there in the Mountain. Several dwarves chuckled at how protective Thorin was being, but in all honesty, it was tiring poor Bilbo out. Bilbo decided that he was going to visit Bard in the city of Dale since supplies were being sent from the Dale to the almost fully refurbished Lake Town.

Bilbo nodded at a guard here and there, making sure he left with the royal robes Thorin had gotten for him. They were dark greens with accents of warm gold. Bilbo wasn’t used to wearing his crown, so he usually didn’t unless he was in meetings with Thorin.

Bilbo had considered it a success that he had somehow made it out of the Mountain gates without any dwarves stopping him. Of course, he wasn’t entirely sure if a few guards had run off to tell Thorin or not. None the less, Bilbo needed to breathe from how overboard Thorin was becoming. Bilbo didn’t really blame Thorin, after all the mystery dwarf that tried assassinating him hadn’t been caught. That didn't mean Thorin was in the right either.

Bilbo was hoping the dwarf was found soon, thinking that it would tone down Thorin’s streak.

Bilbo enjoyed the crisp air, glad his robes kept most of the sharper winds from chilling him. Several people either bowed to him (some being dwarves) or looked at him curiously, many of the people hearing that Thorin had taken a Yasthûna. Not many knew what a hobbit was, but Bilbo was glad he didn’t draw too much attention.

Bilbo had wandered around the Dale, happily seeing people bartering around stands and smelling freshly picked vegetables and fruit all around him. This is what he needed. He loved his dear garden because it got the sounds of mining at every hour out of his head. He wasn’t a dwarf by any means and wasn’t used to the sound; nor did he think he ever would be. The chatter of people and the bartering of foods was very familiar to him though.

Bilbo bought a basket and bought a few fruits and vegetables, before nearly dropping his basket seeing _lemons_. Bilbo’s craving nearly went ten-fold seeing the lemons, nearly shoving people out of the way and most likely scaring the poor grocer.

“I would like to buy half of your lemons please” Bilbo smiled innocently, the man spluttering in shock at him.

“I don’t mean to offend, but do you really have the money to buy that many?” The man lifted his brow, not sure whether to believe the short child-like person in front of him. His robes were nice, but that didn’t always mean they were rich.

Bilbo nodded quickly, setting his basket down, searching the many pockets he had in his multi-layered robes. The man seemed to be growing impatient, Bilbo not realizing how many pockets were in his robes.

“Listen boy. I do not have time for games. Please leave if you are unable to pay” The man spoke sternly, Bilbo trying to find the money in his pockets.

“I really do have the money!” Bilbo stood firmly, the grocer shocked by Bilbo’s confidence and the way he was eyeing the lemons hungrily; which was odd even of itself.

“Boy, I’m serious now” The grocer started, grabbing Bilbo by his arm.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Stenly” Bard walked over, Bilbo relaxing.

“This is Bilbo Baggins. The burglar of the Company Thorin Oakenshield as well as the Yasthûna of the Mountain” Bard lifting his brow, seeing Stenly’s hand gripping Bilbo’s arm.

The man gasped, releasing Bilbo’s arm fast, looking around frantically as if he would be surrounded by dwarves in seconds; about to be killed. The man suddenly seemed to notice the dwarvish ear piece with the Durin symbol as well as the braids in Bilbo’s hair, growing even more pale.

“Ah!” Bilbo smiled, pulling out several gold pieces, “here you are!” Bilbo smiled, the man shaking his head fast.

“I am very sorry your grace” The man bowed, “I did not know and-“

“It is alright, Stenly, was it? I have dealt with many grocers before and you were only looking out for your business. No worries. I looked rather silly digging through my pockets I’m sure” Bilbo smiled, the man calming down immediately, nodding. Bard chuckled, shaking his head.

Bilbo gladly placed half of the lemons in another basket, the grocer giving him a few extra lemons since Bilbo didn’t ask for any change back.

“Carry on Stenly, everything is alright” Bard further calming the man who bowed to the both of them once more. Bard had two guards with him, both of which were carrying Bilbo’s baskets.

All of them made it to a small eatery for lunch.

“Please come join us” Bilbo waving the two guards over who looked at Bard confused.

“Yes, yes. Come sit. It must be boring standing and doing nothing all day” Bard smiled, the guards seeming happy to comply. The three had beer, Bilbo having water, all of them having a fish medley of sorts with some vegetables.

“Does Thorin know you are here?” Bard asked curiously, Bilbo rolling his eyes.

“He has been going absolutely mad over…” Bilbo waving his hand, knowing Thorin sent a letter to both Bard and Thranduil of Bilbo’s condition (more of forced to by the Company since it would be for their own self interest in keeping Bilbo safe).

“Ah, I am sure. I was similar in that aspect. All fathers are” Bard smirked, Bilbo scowling at that.

“I have heard that the fish have been more abundant”

“Yes! In fact, Thranduil has been trying to get the recipe for attracting the fish from me as of late” Bard rolled his eyes, Bilbo chuckling at that.

“I told him that he can go see the Yasthûna of the Mountain if he wishes for the recipe”

“You two spend much time together then? Thranduil didn’t seem the type” Bilbo giggled, a slight tint of pink on Bard’s cheeks.

“Try to hold your tongue you devilish hobbit” Bard pointing his fork at Bilbo who tried feigning innocence. The two guards seemed much more interested in their own conversation than whatever political matters the two were talking about.

Bilbo and Bard spoke for no more than an hour, finishing their lunch.

“If Thorin comes storming in a rampage in search of you, I will solely name you a disturber of the peace Bilbo Baggins” Bard glaring playfully at Bilbo who tried holding back a laugh.

“Yes, yes. I’m heading back know Bard. Oh, did you get an invitation to the party that is being thrown?”

“Indeed. I will be there” Bard nodded, all four of them heading back to the marketplace. The guards handed Bilbo his baskets back, Bilbo refusing Bard’s offer to have them carried back for him since they were rather heavy with all the things Bilbo bought.

“I am sure Thranduil will come if you are there as well” Bilbo chuckled, promptly picking up his baskets before Bard could splutter out a reply; Bilbo hearing the guards snickering.

Bilbo walked calmly back through the marketplace, not realizing how heavy the baskets were becoming; nor was he willing to put any of the lemons back.

“Hey! Give me that back you thief!” Bilbo turned to see a small looking woman on the ground, her back to him, a dwarf seeming to run from her. Bilbo was surprised by this, setting down his baskets, running over to the woman before seeing she was a dwarrowdam.

“Are you alright? Did you recognize the dwarf?” Bilbo asked gently, helping the dwarrowdam stand.

“Oh, thank you Yasthûna” The dwarrowdam bowed. Bilbo smiled gently, seeing the dwarrowdam was rather young looking, but there was something familiar about her face.

“I am sure we can figure out who it was” Bilbo turning back to the busy walkway where he left his baskets.

“Oh, it was my father” The dwarrowdam hissed, before Bilbo turned, smelling something strange. The world going black.

* * *

When Bilbo woke up he was groggy, dizzy, nauseous, and achy. All around miserable. He looked around seeing he was in a small stone house with a lone fireplace, a couple of chairs, and a very small table. Bilbo moved to sit up, realizing his hands were tied behind his back. Bilbo squirmed for a minute, his belly making it difficult, before finally swinging himself up; panting lightly.

The noises he made probably made his captor, well captors (now that he thought about it), well aware that he was awake.

The dwarrowdam from before walked in, a grimace on her face.

“Is Yasthûna thirsty?” The dwarrowdam sneered, Bilbo just glaring at her. He _was_ thirsty, but by the way she asked, it was either poisoned or he wouldn’t get any water.

“Why are you doing this?” Bilbo trying to retain his calm demeanor, the dwarrowdam getting angry at that.

“Didn’t my father already tell you? So our line can take over the pathetic one that’s been ruling for ages” The dwarrowdam sat down, fiddling with a knife in her hands, Bilbo eyeing it precariously.

“And to make you his plaything once we’ve succeeded. Not that I care where he puts his thing. Dwarves needing outlets and all that” The female sounding bored.

“And what do _you_ get out of it exactly?” Bilbo trying to fish for more information. If he was going to be bait or part of a ransom, he might as well be useful, Bilbo thought to himself.

“I get to rule by his side, Doh” The dwarrowdam’s voice and eyes sharp like ice.

“Why? Doesn’t he think you’re good enough to rule?” Bilbo smirked, the dwarrowdam standing abruptly.

“ _I_ would be able to carry on the line like a normal female, you monster” The dwarrowdam pointing her knife at his belly, Bilbo’s eyes widening as he tried rotating his body so his belly faced the wall. The dwarrowdam only scoffed at his action.

“I don’t kill innocent babes. My father, on the other hand, doesn’t care” The dwarrowdam squatted down at Bilbo’s level, smirking.

Bilbo shivered at that, thankful at the moment since she didn’t _seem_ to want to hurt his baby. Bilbo’s head suddenly snapped to the side, Bilbo feeling a harsh sting and like there was water running on his cheek.

“What does the King see in you anyway? I’ve had plenty of dwarves try to win my hand and yet he wants _you._ Something as naked as a babe, short, and not particularly handy with metals; it’s outrageous!” The dwarrowdam screamed.

Bilbo was about to reply before feeling cool metal against his throat. He was able to see the cruel black eyes staring into his own. She smelled of sea water and grass.

“You keep your mouth shut. I hear anything I don’t like and I’ll start cuttin’ ya’”

Bilbo nodded slowly, a small ‘tink’ sound heard. Bilbo was sure he felt a dribble of blood go down his neck. The dwarrowdam sat back in her chair, carving at a block of wood. Bilbo looked over, seeing a crack in the stone wall, seeing that the sun was still out. Also considering his bladder was emptied at the eatery, it couldn’t have been more than a few hours since he hadn’t needed the bathroom again.

Bilbo kept trying to discreetly look around, wanting to find anything that will clue him in on what bloodline these dwarves were. Bilbo suddenly felt the sting of the blade on his cheek, cutting it slowly.

“Stop. Looking. Around” the dwarrowdam snarled, Bilbo holding in his yell of pain. Bilbo glared right back at the female, both of them just staring at each other.

“Can I at least have my hands untied? It’s not like I can fight” Bilbo whispered, keeping eye contact with the female who walked slowly towards him.

“You aren’t in any position to be making demands _Yasthûna_ ” The dwarrowdam’s voice low.

“It wasn’t a demand. I only ask” Bilbo’s voice barely audible, still not breaking eye contact with the dwarrowdam.

His same cheek that was hit earlier was hit again, hard, Bilbo’s head nearly smacking onto the stone wall he was against. Bilbo felt the ropes around his abused wrists cut, his hands immediately going over his belly. Bilbo continued to face the wall, not bothering to move. His wrists had open cuts and bruises from all his wriggling to get free from the tight, scratchy rope. Bilbo let a few tears escape him, knowing his captor couldn’t see them, feeling that his baby was alright.

There was a slight bruise on his hip, but other than that, no damage was done to his belly.

Bilbo could feel the cooling of the stone, knowing that the sun was slowly setting. He didn’t want to know what would happen once nightfall came. Bilbo had been listening intently, even more so than his captor he assumed. For the familiar heavy set of boots that most dwarves wore. Indeed, by the time the dwarrowdam had lit a fire, the insane dwarf that tried to kill him before, stepped through the doorway; barring the door.

“Udâd” The dwarrowdam bowed slightly, the dwarf grunting.

“Nathith. I see that you have already touched what is mine” The dwarf snarled, the dwarrowdam glaring at him.

“He wouldn’t stay quiet”

“Then I would have taught him a lesson” The dwarf smirked, Bilbo blanching along with the dwarrowdam when he moved his lower anatomy in his pants.

“The goods are to not be harmed if he is to be used” The dwarrowdam hardening in stature, the dwarf glaring at her before scoffing.

“You play a key roll in this. So, if _you_ say he is to not be harmed” The dwarf grabbing Bilbo by his throat, lifting him so he was sitting, “then he won’t be”

The dwarf let go of Bilbo suddenly, Bilbo ‘oofing’ onto his rear before growling angrily, feeling the dwarf’s hand slowly slide down his chest. The dwarf smirked darkly, Bilbo having no where to go (feeling very much violated and disgusted), before the dwarf walked towards the fireplace. The dwarrowdam eyed her father questionably, Bilbo wondering if maybe she didn’t believe her father would agree so quickly to something like that either. The two sat down, eating a hearty soup and bread, Bilbo feeling his stomach tighten painfully in hunger.

“What? Think you’re too good to eat this” The dwarf scowled angrily, Bilbo getting confused along with the dwarrowdam since Bilbo had been looking either at the floor or the stone wall. The dwarf was drinking heavily; the dwarf seeming to get more and more ale every time his pint seemed close to empty.

“’Ere! ‘Ave some!” The dwarf laughed maniacally, before throwing the entire pint at Bilbo. It hit Bilbo’s chest, ale splashing all over him, covering him in the bitter smell. Bilbo was winded for a moment, panting slightly.

The dwarf seemed to check a pocket watch, standing with an overly full belly, making his round form more prominent.

“You disobeyed my orders of untying our prisoner Nathith” The dwarf’s eyes hardening along with the dwarrowdam’s.

“You will pay for disobeying your Udâd!” He roared, hands slamming on the table.

“We finish the job and we go our separate ways, that’s what you said” The dwarrowdam spoke low, the dwarf in front of her swaying slightly.

“I’ll set up the ‘ransom’. You cut out ‘is braid and I’ll come back for it so they know we’re serious” The dwarf dragged his feet out the door, the dwarrowdam throwing every curse word at the evil that just left.

The dwarrowdam was snarling before kneeling, Bilbo trying to scoot back only to have the stone wall remain behind him.

“P-Please. Don’t” Bilbo whispered, seeing the dwarrowdam have guilt flash in her eyes for just a moment before it was gone in the next second. Bilbo knew how much braids meant to a dwarf and what it meant to have them removed; he didn’t know what it meant if it was forcefully removed though.

Bilbo heard the slicing of his hair before a braid dropped into his lap. It was the middle braid the meant Yasthûna. Bilbo thanked Yavanna and Mahal that he didn’t put any of his braid beads in that morning, knowing the dwarrowdam would have taken the ones Thorin had handmade for him.

Bilbo felt a few tears leave him, seeing the braid in his lap. He looked up to see the dwarrowdam looking at him a moment, turning her back to him quickly, taking a swig of her ale while looking into the fireplace.

“So, you just want gold? This ransom or whatever” Bilbo trying to stop the shaking in his voice.

“The second we hand you to Thorin, we’re killing him and his nephews. He’ll be so concentrated on you he won’t see it coming” The dwarrowdam smirked, playing with the knife in her hands again.

“You won’t kill him!” Bilbo yelled, the dwarrowdam’s eyes sharpening.

“I’ll cut those lips from your face Yasthûna!” The dwarrowdam stalking over, Bilbo visibly shaking, eyes widening.

The door suddenly slammed open, Bilbo seeing a long sword coming out of nowhere, curling into a ball to shield his belly. He looked to see Dwalin fighting the dwarrowdam, getting his cheek and hands cut by the female, before Gloin stabbed her through and through.

“Go get Thorin” Dwalin resting his hand on Gloin’s shoulder who moved as fast as he could.

Dwalin kneeled in front of Bilbo who had a few tears leaving him in shock.

“Are you alright Bilbo?” Dwalin asked gruffly, Bilbo nodding slowly, unsure if his head was moving at all. Dwalin scowled at that, Bilbo looking and smelling worse for wear.

“Is she dead?” Bilbo whispered, seeing the dwarrowdam unmoving, knowing it was a dumb question but needing to know. To make sure.

“Aye. She is” Dwalin nodded.

“Th-The ransom! You can’t let Thorin go through with the ransom! They’ll kill him and Fili and Kili and, and –“ Bilbo was breathing hard, Dwalin getting confused.

“There was no ransom Bilbo. What are ya’ talkin’ about?” Dwalin getting confused. Bilbo looked shocked at that, Dwalin not sure what he should do to help the Hobbit.

“Bilbo!?” Thorin’s voice yelling from afar, Bilbo unaware that more tears were leaving him. Bilbo closed his eyes, Thorin’s voice alone seeming to make the tension leave his body.

Bilbo went to stand up, but Dwalin stopped him from doing so, not sure what kind of injuries Bilbo had.

Bilbo heard several large boots headed for the little stone house he was in before a very withered and distressed Thorin came in.

Thorin gasped, sprinting over to Bilbo, unable to gently cradle Bilbo’s cheeks in his hands. Bilbo let out a sob in relief, resting his forehead against Thorin’s neck, Thorin’s large hand gently cradling the back of Bilbo’s head and his other hand pressed into Bilbo’s belly.

Words weren’t spoken at the moment and they weren’t going to be. Thorin picked Bilbo up as gently as he could, carrying his sweet Hobbit to a carriage that was brought. Bilbo didn’t know when his eyes had closed, or when he even made it back into their bedroom. Bilbo only felt Thorin’s hand combing through his hair before his tired eyelids fluttered open.

Bilbo went to open his mouth before a spoon filled with soup was stuffed into it by Thorin. Bilbo tried looking into those blue eyes that seemed to be avoiding his gaze; Bilbo’s heart twinging with hurt at that. Bilbo ate the soup hungrily, not wanting to upset Thorin further by wanting to talk first while Thorin clearly wanted him to eat first instead. Thorin handed Bilbo some bread, taking his empty soup bowl. Bilbo’s stomach felt much better, along with his back. He was still achy though and hoped that the bruise on his hip (and chest most likely) would heal quickly.

Bilbo saw Thorin stand, looking majestic and hard like stone, turning to face the fireplace. Bilbo only waited, hearing the familiar cracks from the wood being burnt.

“I asked you to do one thing” Thorin whispered out, Bilbo frowning, feeling tears prick his eyes from the guilt automatically swirling inside him.

“You told no one you were leaving the Mountain. You go out without guards to Dale. I didn’t even know how long you were gone for. Bard sent me a message to ask if you had made it back alright. I had half the Mountain searching for you Bilbo Baggins!” Thorin yelled out the last sentence. Thorin was speaking every sentence before without emotion and it was rather unnerving to hear Thorin speak like that.

Bilbo moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Thorin’s back still facing him.

“What in the name of Mahal were you thinking!?” Thorin trying to keep his anger in check but was unsuccessful.

“Thorin I love you” Bilbo whispered, standing slowly.  He saw Thorin’s shoulders becoming less tense for just a moment, before they bunched all over again.

“But you have been treating me more like a prisoner rather than a Yasthûna”

“I am the King!”

“You are also my Yâsthûn” Bilbo whispered, wishing he could see Thorin’s face at the moment.

“Thorin I love it here, but you lock me in every room I end up walking in. Having me guarded and watched at all hours of the day. I feel like you’re trying to trap me in, instead of trying to keep whatever it is out there away. I wanted to leave just for a few hours to listen to the streets. To hear people chatting while the scents of spices and vegetables and fruits whirled around me.”

“It’s about keeping you safe whether you know it or not! I was right! You were attacked because you were careless” Thorin snapped angrily, his fisted hands clenching even harder at his sides.

Bilbo’s temper flared, rubbing his belly to calm himself down knowing he couldn’t let his heart rate rise after something so stressful.

“I was going to return Thorin, because my home is with you. You locking me away as you have done, shows me that you do not believe me, and that hurts me Thorin” Bilbo whispered seeing Thorin’s shoulders slump. Thorin straightened again, muscles tightening once more, Bilbo not sure how much more of this he could take.

“You allowed that dwarrowdam to cut out your braid Bilbo! The braid that represents to the Mountain where you stand!” Thorin bellowed, Bilbo’s eyes snapping down to Thorin’s fist that held Bilbo’s braid before Thorin threw the braid into the fire. Bilbo’s heart nearly broke seeing his hair thrown into the fire, his hand covering his mouth from letting out a sob. He didn’t know what meaning there was to throw his braid into the fire, but it still hurt Bilbo deeply to watch it happen.

“I didn’t allow her to do anything Thorin! I made a choice between my hair and our baby. How can you blame me for that!?” Bilbo shot back angrily.

“I was trying to protect you and you completely go against the few things I asked you to do! I am the King and you are to respect the King! But since you seem to think that you are above such mundane things then wander alone for all I care!” Thorin bellowed, stomping out the bedroom door, his back remaining to face Bilbo even as he left.

“Oh yes, just a few things!” Bilbo yelled, punching his pillow. Bilbo stormed out of the bedroom, already hearing the chamber doors slam a few minutes earlier anyway before leaving the room himself; not caring if Thorin and he crossed paths.

“I can’t do anything on my own! I am needed to be watched like a small child! I will break if anything comes near me!” Bilbo speaking loudly with sarcasm dripping off, dwarves giving him a wide girth of room in fear.

“Maybe you’d prefer it if I just said yes _Melhekhul_. Of course _Melhekhul_. Because you seem to want to be my King more than you want to be my Yâsthûn!”

Bilbo didn’t know when he had made it outside to his garden, only realizing that there was a bench next to him, sitting down promptly. Bilbo hunched over, hands gripping the edge of the bench angrily.

Bilbo replayed Thorin throwing his braid into the fire, Bilbo clenching his jaw hard to stop the impending sob from leaving his lips.

“Do you blame me for causing you trouble Thorin? Is that why you lock me away?” Bilbo whispered before sobbing into his hands.

* * *

Everyone was talking over one another. More of yelling actually.

“He needed to hear it!” Thorin yelled, just as red faced as Fili and Kili were.

“Oh aye! The lad needed to hear what his _King_ had to say!” Balin growled, Thorin glaring angrily at the old dwarf.

“Why did he break the one simple thing I asked him to do! I only asked him to follow the one and he goes against it!” Thorin threw his hand in the air exasperated.

“Oh yes. The one thing you ‘requested’ of him” Diz standing face to face with her brother. Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur standing off to the side, angrily trying to get Thorin off his high horse.

“To stay in the Mountain! Is that so hard!?” Thorin bellowed, Diz’s eyes narrowing.

“You have asked for more than that Thorin Oakenshield!” Diz snarled, Thorin looking at her confused and angry “you have asked him to stay only in the kitchen, your room, his garden or the throne room.”

“He can not go into the mine, understandable” Kili adding quickly.

“Anywhere he wishes to go he must have guards or one of the Company”

Thorin opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

“He can not be outside the Mountain after dark”

“You must be informed as to where he is at all times”

“Anything he needs you or someone can retrieve it for him”

Thorin opened his mouth a bit unsurely this time but was interrupted again.

“He must check that the _locks_ to the chamber are done before the _locks_ to the bedroom are done”

“He can only answer the door if he recognizes the voice”

“If he is to speak to another dwarf, yourself or one of the company must be with him to do so”

Thorin’s brow furrowed.

“You asked him to stop talking to anyone in the Mountain he didn’t know Thorin!” Diz yelled, Thorin looking at her, “You hide him away from the world! The Hobbit you love! As though he were just the gold you keep in this mountain. I am disappointed you would treat him as though he were a child or a rare gem more than you would as your Yasthûna, your _Â_ _zyung_ _â_ _l, your_ Tharkâl!” Diz screaming the word, shutting up the rest of the dwarves in the room since that word was not used outside of a private conversation or bedroom with one’s significant other.

“Bilbo loves the earth. The soil. The sun in his face. The idle chatting of markets. The warm breezes and cool nights. To see the stars and to pick the fresh flowers he grows. When was the last time you let your Yasthûna be Bilbo Baggins, Thorin?” Diz whispered, Thorin feeling his eyes prick, “you were one step away from chaining up Bilbo Baggins. Can’t you see that, that is hurting him? Yet he loves you so much, he allowed such things?”

Thorin looked up at Diz, not sure when he was staring at his feet, his eyes glossy.

“I didn’t realize” Thorin whispered, feeling like a fool. Like he didn’t deserve to be anywhere near Bilbo. The other dwarves seemed to relax, hearing Thorin admit that at least.

“I… can’t lose him. I can’t lose either of them” Thorin looking desperately at them. All of them. He looked as though he were pleading for Bilbo to not be taken from him. They felt a tightness in their chests at that look. The desperation Thorin had. The fear of having the very meaning of his world taken away from him as though Bilbo were the fire that warmed Thorin, yet could be snuffed out so easily.

“To protect him is to keep him close Thorin, but the way you have been going about it is as though you were pushing him away to keep him safe. That only hurts you both”

“How am I to make amends if I have pushed him so far? How can he stand to love…” Thorin couldn’t finish the sentence, Fili resting his hand on his Uncle’s shoulder.

“If you do not speak with him it will be as if you are ignoring the problem and that would be worse” Balin nodded, Thorin sighing, rubbing his forehead.

“You should speak until things are clear, even if that takes a few days” Ori shrugged, looking at his brothers who nodded slowly. Things were finally worked out between them, Dwalin a lot calmer now.

“I believe I heard he was in the garden Thorin. It is never too early to start” Balin slipping his hands into his pockets.

“And if he wishes to not speak with me?” Thorin grumbled, knowing that was more than likely to happen.

“Then you will have to try again tomorrow, Uncle” Kili shrugging.

“An’ the day after that” Fili added.

“An’ the day after that” Kili continued.

“An’ –“

Thorin gave them a half-hearted glare, Diz punching Thorin hard in the arm, mumbling about dimwitted dwarves and foolishness.

Thorin slowly left the room, turning suddenly to look at all of them.

“Thank you” Thorin nodding slowly, “for helping Bilbo with his foolish Yasthûn.” The dwarves in the Company smiled along with Diz, who went back to scowling.

“Now for you two” Diz angrily staring at Dori and Nori, about to start another lashing.

* * *

Thorin walked quickly through the throne room, feeling like a complete fool. A horrible Yasthûn. Bilbo didn’t deserve that.

“Why must I keep hurting my Amrâl” Thorin whispered. Thorin walked through the garden quickly before his steps slowed actually taking in the scenery. It was beautiful. It was like warm sweet air and the stars shined down along with the moon to make the garden glow. The sound of trickling water was soothing and the grass looked cool to the touch. The trees were growing taller with thicker foliage. Thorin looked around much more slowly before freezing in his tracks.

Thorin’s heart twisted in his chest feeling the guilt climb up his throat and a pit form inside his stomach.

Bilbo was sobbing his heart out on a stone bench, face in his hands. The sobs racked his body, wet spots on the smooth stone under the hobbit’s feet. Bilbo slowly moved his hands from his face, wiping away his tears and blowing his nose with his handkerchief. Bilbo turned his body slightly on the bench so most of his back was facing Thorin.

Thorin could see quieter sobs still leaving Bilbo, not sure how much more his heart could take seeing his One so hurt; all because of Thorin’s inability to see passed his actions.

Thorin saw a tall bush covered in dark purple flowers next to the bench, plucking one, playing with it in his hands. He sat down slowly and quietly next to Bilbo, knowing that the Hobbit knew he was there.

“I-I am n-not going inside” Bilbo’s voice scratchy and broken, Thorin heart dropping into his stomach. Thorin felt his eyes sting with impending tears, knowing he had gone much too far this time.

“I will not ask you to do such a thing ever again Bilbo” Thorin whispered, seeing Bilbo’s head turn slightly; which he assumed was from shocking the Hobbit.

Bilbo seemed to sag a bit more against the bench, Thorin’s worry going tenfold. Not because he wanted Bilbo in the Mountain where he’d be protected by the many dwarves and himself. No. He was finally thinking again like the Thorin Oakenshield he was sure Bilbo had fallen in love with. Thorin worried if the baby was alright, if Bilbo was in pain anywhere. If Bilbo needed more food or rest.

“I have been a right fool Bilbo. A stubborn King who doesn’t deserve you. I couldn’t see passed keeping you safe. I’ve been afraid Bilbo” Thorin whispered, Bilbo sitting normally on the bench. Both had their heads down, looking at their own feet.

“I couldn’t… I can’t lose you. Either of you. Yet my greatest fear happened today and it was all my fault because I kept you here like a prisoner. I pushed you away because of my blindness and that put you in even more danger. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you both when I received that letter from Bard. All of my work to keep you safe was pointless because you still got hurt. Not just by that dwarrowdam and bastard, but also because of me. I hurt you. I didn’t see Bilbo Baggins. How could I have not seen you. I love you and yet I…”

Bilbo’s heart was soaring at Thorin’s words. He had been needing to here those words for so long that he was bursting. Thorin was a fool and even though he couldn’t see it, Bilbo knew that Thorin just loved him so much that it started deviating from what Bilbo really needed.

Bilbo had a few tears plopping onto his pants, stiffening when he felt Thorin’s hand by his ear. Bilbo reached up, feeling the purple flower placed there, his heart aching. Bilbo would have gotten Thorin to see sooner or later, but it still hurt. Yet here was the dwarf he fell in love with, still wanting and needing to protect him. To love him and be with him, even though he knew how much he messed up. Bilbo looked over to see Thorin having a few tear drops plop onto his pants as well, his hands clasped in front of him, looking at his feet.

“I know… I keep screwing up _this,_ Bilbo. I know I do. For that, I am sorry. I was never meant to have and keep a family. Especially one where I have been graced enough to have you in it. Someone as equally fierce as myself, yet so warm to others where I am like ice.”

Thorin stood slowly, head still downcast, hands behind his back. Bilbo’s eyes were watching Thorin’s every move, his heart aching at the sorrow and guilt that pierced through him.

“I… you… I never meant for you to be a prisoner Bilbo. I ended up taking away everything that made you who you are. For that I am cruel. Please, do what you wish. Anything you wish. Don’t let whatever love holds you to me, stop you from doing what you want anymore. Please”

Bilbo had tears gliding down his cheeks, shining in the moonlight. Bilbo was so happy that Thorin could finally see. Yet why was their so much pain right now. Why did Bilbo still feel pain?

 _Perhaps, it is because I have not had the chance to kiss my One_ Bilbo smiled softly before frowning. Thorin was walking slowly away, hunched over as though the greatest weight was pushing him down, wanting to break him.

Nothing was aloud to hurt his One, not even himself. The Thorin Oakenshield who loved Bilbo for everything he was. Who wanted nothing more than to give Bilbo everything he could ever want, in hopes Bilbo would love him too. The silly dwarf just couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the idea that the most Bilbo could ever want or need was Thorin Oakenshield alone, to keep loving him.

Bilbo quickly chased after Thorin, touching Thorin’s hand oh so gently. Thorin stopped, turning his head away. Bilbo smiled, shaking his head at how stubborn Thorin was still being.

“You are the most stubborn with yourself” Bilbo whispered, trying to move so Thorin would at least look at him.

“Please Bilbo. I do not wish to hold you away from the happiness I took away. You are free to do as you wish”

“I wish to kiss my very stubborn and moronic Yâsthûn” Bilbo chuckled, Thorin finally turning to look at Bilbo. Bilbo’s heart pounded hard against his ribs. The deep blue of Thorin’s eyes, was of a dwarf who looked broken. Who looked beaten.

“Oh Amrâl, no” Bilbo whispered, cupping Thorin’s cheek, only to have Thorin try to look away again.

“If you stay with me, _near_ me, you will continue to be hurt” Thorin whispered, “I have too many faults to keep you happy. I will be blinded again. If it continues, I could go much farther and lose you forever”

Thorin had tears freely leave him, eyes shut tightly, Bilbo’s breath hitching.

“and I thought I told you” Bilbo trying to wipe away the many tears leaving Thorin whose entire demeanor was of pain; horrible crushing sorrow filled pain.

“That I would love you until my last breath. I don’t care how many times you or I become blinded or jaded by what we think is right. We all make faults Thorin. The difference is between those who try, and those who let things fall apart in their hands. Those who only look at the broken pieces who wish it was somehow fixed”

Thorin looked up, Bilbo praying to Yavanna that he just saw a flicker of hope in Thorin’s eyes.

“I scared you Thorin. I should have told you at least because I think we both know I would have still left to that market anyway” Bilbo chuckled, Thorin giving a water laugh, Bilbo grabbing another handkerchief to dab at Thorin’s eyes and cheeks.

“I’m sorry too love” Bilbo whispered. Blue gazed into hazel eyes with only moonlight surrounding them. Thorin’s eyes slowly closed, resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. Bilbo sighed happily, loving the comfort of just the notion, moving his nose to playfully brush against Thorin’s.

Bilbo smiled softly, not even having to open his eyes to know that Thorin was smiling too, feeling Thorin brush his nose playfully back against Bilbo’s.

A crack, like a hammer against stone was heard suddenly, everything moving slowly. Bilbo opened his eyes fast in confusion, seeing Thorin falling sideways as if in slow motion. Thorin fell onto the stone pathway, blood pooling about his black tresses. Bilbo screamed, placing pressure against Thorin’s head, cradling his head in his lap.

He looked up seeing the yellow tooth twisted smile of the dwarf who tried killing him. A huge hammer in his hands.

“Please stay there my plaything so I may beat that child from your body while I beat my King’s head in!” The dwarf’s voice raising with each word, holding the hammer high. Bilbo moved his body so his back was towards the dwarf, shielding Thorin’s head while one arm moved to protect his own head.

Bilbo didn’t know what happened, hearing war cries and metal against metal for what seemed like seconds. Then silence. Deafening silence.

Bilbo pulled away slightly, Thorin’s eyes closed as he remain unmoving. Bilbo sobbed, moving some of Thorin’s hair that was soaking with blood, seeing a pair of withered hands touching Thorin’s head.

Bilbo cried harder, feeling himself pulled from Thorin, seeing Fili, Kili and Oin surrounding Thorin. Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur and Bifur lifting him away. Taking _his Thorin_ away! Bilbo saw Diz speaking to him quickly but it sounded like he was beneath water. Everything muddled and disorienting. Her lips were moving and yet Bilbo could hear nothing. Bilbo was screaming, though he could not hear his own cries, trying to crawl where Thorin had been taken; feeling hands on him as Bilbo thrashed against them.

Bilbo sat in the dirt with many metal toed boots passing by him. He didn’t know how long he sat there. How long everything sounded as though he were underwater. He couldn’t feel the wind or the grass under his fingertips. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He could not smell the sweet scents of flowers nor see the colors in the garden. He only stared at the earth on which he sat. He could not feel the tears running from his eyes and hitting the earth beneath him.

Thorin. Where was Thorin? Where has his One gone? Why was everything… empty?

 

* * *

 

 

 

I have no idea why this picture is so large (._.)


	12. Translations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I decided to just make a large English to Kuhzdul list that I will be using throughout my story. It can be something you refer back to if you'd like. Hope it makes things simpler. I explored a lot of different sites, sometimes the spelling for things was different, but I believe that most of the words here had the same meaning. Let me know if I am completely off about a word. Thanks

Amad – mother                                                                       Melhekhul – “My King”

Amrâl-love                                                                              Men Lananubukhs me – I love you   

Amrâlu kuylê – love of my life                                                 Mizimelûh – my jewel of all jewels

Atamanel – endearment; breath of all breath                           Mudùmel- comfort of all comforts

Âzyungâl- lover                                                                   Mukhuh – please/may I

Bunnanunê – my tiny treasureNamad – sister

Dolzekh menu – thank you

Doh - stupid (not in the nice way)                                            Narrvel- gem

Givashel- treasure of all treasures                                            Nathith - daughter

Hôfukel – joy of all joys                                                            Nidayith – both that is young

Hulwultarg – sweet beard                                                         Sanâzyung – perfect love

Ifuhyel – belly                                                                           Thak - mine

Inùdôy - sons/son                                                                    Tharkâl – omega bearer or mother

Irak’Adad – Uncle                                                                      Udâd - father

Irak’Nadad – cousin                                                                   Uzbad - Lord

Irkat – shaft                                                                               Ubzar- deeper

Kahomhîlizu – please                                                                 Yamal- with pleasure

Kahjima - gift                                                                            Yand (son) ênâd (birth) -birth of my son

Khebabmudtu – heart-forge: the forge where my                      Yâsthûn – husband

                         heart is made

Kurdu – heart                                                                             Yasthûna – wife, but I’m using it in this story to mean consort!

Mahayâsith – to marry                                                                Zhanin – fertility/fertile

                                                             

                                         

 


End file.
